Book of Beginnings
by suspensegirl
Summary: A series of oneshots that will serve as the previews for my future multi-chaptered CB or in general GG fics. ;p read and review! Idea 37 up.
1. Idea 1: Prove It

A/N: Yes, I should know better than to start another story, and that is not ENTIRELY what I'm doing here, but it is in essence another story, and for that I must temporarily be ashamed at my lack of organization. ;p I just have SO many ideas, and so this story is put in place to have the beginnings of them…so that when I finally have finished my FOUR CB stories as of right now, I will have my little "book" of ideas to get from and continue writing fabulous stories! Hehe. I'll even let you guys choose from this selection and vote, when necessary on which of these oneshots you would like me to continue with! ;p And yes, I am still working on 'So What If I'm Jealous'. I am simply writing out the outline for it first and then I will go back and write the chapters….I should be done with that soon, so no worries. ;)

*Again, this story's chapters are NOT connected in any way. They are all separate oneshots of the ideas scrambling around in my head….that I will ALL continue eventually. I just had to get them written down, or I was going to explode! LOL. XD

…………………..

Idea 1 (PROVE IT)-Set in 1x18. What if Blair was not so quick to forgive Chuck during the Van der Bass wedding reception? What if the 'true love' speech was not enough? (This is just a preview….not necessarily the first chapter, but a snippet that was inspiring to me ;p)

………………….

She watched him across the room. He seemed so enraptured in the new Mr. and Mrs. Bass dance elegantly before him. It gave her a sight she had not seen to much in her life. Chuck Bass, the softie. In fact, she had only really seen it with her, and on occasion with Nate and Serena. He had been a big help getting read of Whoregina just earlier that morning and last night. It had felt good to have him hanging around her again. Almost like a part of her was restored. A part that nearly disappeared forever during her pregnancy/France escape scare. Even when she had gone back to Nate and had to witness Chuck's wounded face as he looked on, witty banter was still evident in their daily relationships.

How it all came to the surface again, she would never know. But almost in the blink of an eye, her own butterflies had bubbled up in her stomach, threatening to pour out of her mouth. Maybe it was that wide grin of his she witnessed after she kicked her pointy-toed shoes in his shin that morning. Maybe it was the way he looked at her across the room, creating a pause in his speech. Or how deliberately his attention was focused on hers, practically paralleling their relationship to that of Bart and Lily. He hardly took his eyes off of her. And from the moment he cleared his throat and raised his wine glass, the very idea of getting Nate back had vanished.

She remembered. She remembered how it felt to be alive. Attractive. Wanted. Needed. All the time. And always it was by the eyes of Chuck Bass. From the moment she called him and he accused her of drunk dialing. No even before then…before the mess with Serena…when she passed by him in the school courtyard and their yellows and oranges matched. She was pissed at him and turned away snidely, but she would be lying if she didn't feel a twinge of jealous for the blonde that made him stop before he made his way past her. There would always be someone else, or several other someone else's. And even if that wasn't an issue, if he actually settled down and committed to her….there would always be those manipulations, his overbearing possessiveness, and he would hurt her, just like….

Their eyes met.

In the midst of her thoughts, she was stolen away by that deep brown intense gaze of his, and almost subconsciously she stood up from her seat and walked over to him. He swaying pink dress came to a stop when she halted before him.

"That was quite a speech," her words slid off her tongue easily, and she hardly knew what had gotten a hold of her. "All that hard work must've paid off."

His smirk got the best of her, and she found herself allowing his to take her by the hand and waist, and glide onto the dance floor, regardless of her threats from before. "That wasn't what I wrote," he began, "I was inspired in the moment."

Blair's eyebrows rose at this in amusement, and she barely noticed how his lips pursed, almost like he was preparing an ultimate confession. She remained silent though, and tried her best to stifle laughter for how sentimental he had suddenly gotten. She blinked mockingly.

"Look I know I said a lot of horrible things…"

She became serious, and closed her eyes for a moment. All his awful words at the bar washing over her. Nate leaving her. Serena unable to take what she had to dish out. Dethroned at school. But none of it was as bad as Chuck Bass's 'I don't want you anymore' speech.

"Even for me," he finished.

Her playful mood returned, unwilling to let him see how bad he had hurt her. "You mean, blogging to gossip girl about our sex life," her nose scrunched.

His smirk widened. She talked so lightly about it, like it was any old thing, when he knew it was anything but.

"…and comparing me to your dad's sweaty old horse?" she looked on proudly and with complete poise, feeling she had won.

Bass was unmoved, well except in her direction that is. He moved closer to her so that there was only a mere few inches seperating the two of them from each other.

"What's your point?" he asked. And he could tell the exact moment her breath hitched in her throat. If he hadn't known any better, he would've thought she gulped before she said her next wordss.

"What's yours?"

He had her.

Guard down.

Willing and open.

This was his chance.

"You don't belong with Nate," he spoke so matter-of-factly. But it was soft, and gentle.

She blinked slowly, taking in his every word. Mesmerized again by his pools of warmth.

He brought his face as close to hers as he could manage without pressing his lips against her own. Their noses grazing, as his final words came undone. "Never have, Never will."

_I love you, Nate Archibald. Always have, always will._

_What you said before? I love you too. Always have, always will._

Her every declaration for Nate. Her every thought regarding him and her love. She always said it. It seemed to be her single motto. Her one hope that he would devote himself entirely to her, and not Serena or any other skank again, not that she thought of Serena as a skank…though the words probably escaped her mouth once upon a time. Chuck washed that away all in a moment. There was no Nate. No cause for harsh language or rash actions. It was just him and her. It was Chuck and Blair. Them.

She could not steal her gaze away.

And it was quite possible…that she was in love with him.

She inhaled and exhaled smoothly.

"You don't belong with anyone," she almost whispered.

And that smirk. It leaned forward, and kissed her.

_'You look ravishing, if I were your man I wouldn't need clues to find you.'_

_'….on him, yes, but on me you'd be so much more.'_

_'….just as friends…'_

_'….you ruined my cotillion on purpose….'_

_'this thing between us, it's over…'_

_'don't you have someone else to torture?!'_

_'….beautiful, delicate, and untouched'_

_'I don't want you anymore, and I can't see why anyone else would.'_

The thoughts drove her mad, threatened those month old tears to come raging down her face again. But he had apologized! Had voiced his reasons….he had been jealous. But was that really good enough? Was it enough? She hurt SO bad.

It sent chills through her bones.

Even if she had kind of deserved a little insult for running back to Nate…she hadn't really known what she wanted. Hadn't thought Chuck was _that_ serious about her, after all.

But he was.

_Or was he?_

His lips left hers momentarily, to pass by her nose and reach the other side of her mouth.

Did he really think he could just kiss her, after a brief non-apology apology and everything would be okay? No! Maybe she didn't belong with Nate, but she sure as hell didn't belong with Chuck. He was a womanizer.

He didn't commit.

Couldn't.

Wouldn't.

Shouldn't. _Sigh_. It wasn't his nature. And who was she to change that?

Nate had hurt her _ENOUGH_. She wasn't going to hang around for more of that torture.

Blair pulled away, though he was already looking at her, confused. She had been unresponsive after that first kiss.

"Blair…?" he asked.

She sighed, and shook her head. "I can't believe I let you pull me in like this again." She scoffed, dropping her hand from the midst of his neck hair. Her fingers instantly feeling cool and empty. She ignored it, and pulled away.

"You think you can just erase everything you did to me, by an indirect apology and a sloppy kiss?!"

His eyes narrowed.

"I'm done with you, Chuck. I wasn't kidding before," he grabbed her before she could turn away completely.

"Blair, wait! I didn't mean—"

_Dejavu. This was all too familiar._

She snapped out of his grip.

"No, Chuck. You don't get to do this."

His forehead creased. In concern. In panic.

"Y-You don't get to just start over and expect me to forgive you, cause I don't," she was sputtering and she knew it. She was trying to hold back tears and _he_ knew it. He had forgotten how easily she was wounded, how simple it was for her to hide behind the façade of absolute bitchiness. But it was all gone. Here she was. Completely, and in the flesh, humiliated by what he'd done to her. What he was still doing to her. While he had gotten Nate back, he had abandoned her. And she was certain it would not be the first time.

His face fell. Deeper than ever before. "Blair—"

"Don't talk to me," she forced out. She was done with his apologies. They meant nothing to her.

She stole one more watery gaze from him, before turning her back and leaving the ball room.

……………….

A/N: This would probably be in the first chapter of this story, hope you liked this beginning, please review. ;p


	2. Idea 2: Save Me From The Lies

A/N: So, I wrote down all my ideas for my 'book of beginnings' but this one MUST get down today, since it's based on a possibility that I think could happen for 2x15…and so I can't really write it AFTER I've seen the actual episode. I mean, I have to have at least started it….or there will be no point in writing it at all. Heh. So, that's what this one is about. Read and enjoy. Remember it is ONLY the beginning. =) And is in NO WAY connected to the prior chapter. Heh. It's just based on ideas, spoilers and the promo for 2x15 "Gone with the will" ;)

And yes! I have officially finished my outline for 'So What If I'm Jealous'!!! Yaaaaaaay!!! I was unable to manage it in under 20 chapters though. *sigh* But I have it for 22 chapters plus an epilogue, so not too much longer, and the next fiction piece I upload will most likely be the next chapter in that story. So your long wait is over. Yay. =)

………….

Idea 2—(Save Me From the Lies): CB are quite happy in their little environment, though they don't even know what they are…as the time comes close to hear about the will, Jack becomes nervous and when he hears that Chuck is to be CEO of Bass Industries, something he was finally hoping to get his hands on. He takes advantage of Blair's 'relapse' secret and Chuck's just recovered state, in order to claim what he believes to rightfully be his.

……..

That smell. It was different, though oddly familiar. It was not the normal scent that filled Jack Bass's little hotel suite. Not that it was entirely little, but nothing to what Chuck had been used to. Except for the last month, that is. Chuck had been anywhere and everywhere, but not in New York City. Not around anyone he knew. And not around that smell, not even around Jack.

Vanilla.

And…and Lavender.

A presence shifted in the room. Came closer. His eyes still shut. His hair tossled across his face. His suit still plastered to his skin.

He felt her.

_Blair._

"Chuck…" he heard her say, and his eyes opened slowly at her angelic, concerned face staring down at him as she sat on her knees beside his bed. His breathing hitched when skin touched skin and she brushed his long strands out of his eyes and to the far side of his face. He remained still for a long time, his eyes transfixed on hers. Blown away by the love she had shown him. She had told him she loved him, but that was a month ago. Things could have changed. It was what he expected. It was what he was used to. Disappointment. Love that never lasted. But even after all those cruel words he shot at her to keep her away…she still came back. She saved him. Because she wouldn't be able to bear life without him. Because she needed him. And even though the thought occurred that it was just a terribly good dream, there she was again. Saving him from his nightmares. Saving him from himself.

"Chuck?" she asked, perhaps thinking he hadn't heard her, but he had. His mouth slid into a tiny smile at her concern. At the way she slid her slender fingers down the side of his face. Usually he hated pity. But it wasn't pity with Blair. It was…love.

"Yes, Waldorf?" he asked, slyly. Trying to sound impressive. He always was. But this time it sounded a little weak. His voice had cracked.

She let out a relieved sigh, and bit her lip tenderly for a moment. "You're back," she breathed.

His grin grew wider and he placed his hand on hers on his face. He peeled it off slowly and kissed each fingertip. The chills ran through her and a few gasps escaped her lips. It did not go unnoticed by him. His smile widened again. "You're so sensitive, Blair. Am I hitting a nerve, perhaps?" he drawled.

When he looked up at her again, she was just staring at him, awestruck. Maybe she was in disbelief that this was the same Chuck that had been mocking her confessions the night before, had mocked their most precious moments, and had almost tried to kill himself. Whatever the reason, he knew those tears struggling to break free were not unhappy ones.

He grew serious. He sat up in his bed, and brought her to sit with him, allowing her head to rest against his chest. She was a little tense, but he comforted her by drawing small circles against the small of her back. She relaxed, and clung to him.

"Thank-you, Blair," he whispered, kissing her hair.

She rose her head to meet his now watery gaze. "I'm just glad you're alive," she choked out.

His eyes widened, and he pulled her to him again. Realization swept over him. Maybe he wasn't completely certain what came with this whole 'being in love' thing, but if this was just a portion of what it felt like,of what it meant…then he was glad Blair had saved him. And almost glad he had attempted his own suicide. Because this feeling…it would last forever. Something in his stomach fluttered.

A figure by the door cleared his throat. They both turned.

"Blair…" Jack sighed, disappointedly. "…I thought I told you…"

Her eyebrows narrowed, and Chuck was seriously about to get furious if his Uncle had really told Blair she couldn't come to see him. After all that she'd done, she deserved at least that.

"…the breakfast is in the KITCHEN," he pointed down the hall.

She scoffed, and refused to maintain eyecontact with the demanding older Bass, that she STILL didn't trust. She had come to his place early that morning just to make sure Chuck was okay. That Jack hadn't dragged him off to some other nonsense. She didn't trust Jack. She didn't trust him at all.

The silence was sickening, and just as both Jack and Blair were about to voice their angered resolutions, Chuck cut in. "You can't blame her for wanting to have the good stuff, Uncle Jack," he smirked.

Jack's hardened face was wiped away in the moment and he chuckled. Blair just turned to Chuck and smacked him lightly on his arm.

"Ow! Hey!" he said, rubbing his arm in mock pain. "It's true! Old habits die hard," he winked.

Blair rolled her eyes, trying hard to fight the smile creeping up in her face. He pulled her to him, dragging them off the bed. He pushed her ahead of himself towards the room's exit. She did not acknowledge Jack, not even for an instant. And Chuck shook his head at Jack as he passed by him, but it was not long till he had caught back up with her, sliding his hand to hers along her arm, and wrapping his fingers around her own. She turned her face towards Chuck, and he smiled at her, bringing her hand up to kiss the knuckles, as they made their way towards the kitchen.

Jack watched them.

A Bass in Love?

He had only seen that once before.

And it didn't end well.

……………

A/N: So, it's shorter than the other one…but they can't all be long…and this wouldn't necessarily be the WHOLE first chapter. Just a snippet.


	3. Idea 3: An Affair to Forget

A/N: Okay, so I've been attempting to write up three chapters for three separate stories today…I am officially insane, and expecting reviews from all of you! ;p

ANNOUNCEMENT 1: Please go on my profile and vote on the poll for which CB story you'd like me to focus on after I've finished 'So What If I'm Jealous'

ANNOUNCEMENT 2: For THIS story, and THIS story only, if you have any suggestions/requests for stories I could do, please don't hesitate to let me know. If you request a story, I will not only do it…but I will involve you in all cases. I will ask you for plot or dialogue suggestions if you have some in mind, and I will send you ALL the chapters before I submit them, if you would like something changed. Just something to be aware of. ;)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gossip Girl…sadly. =(

……..

Idea 3: An Affair to Forget—This is essentially based off the movie "An Affair to Remember" CB style. ;p If you haven't seen the movie, GO SEE IT! It's amazing. And see the older version with Carey Grant. ;) You'll regret it if ya don't! XD (this is a future fic, and Chuck and Blair have never met before. ;) All other relationships will be discussed eventually)

………..

Her long brunette curls floated in the breeze across her back. The light hat she had chosen threatened to fly off and it took everything within her to refuse strapping it down with some ducktape. The blue navy dress curved around her figure and her six inch heels delectably showed off her slender legs. She grabbed her small designer bag and draping it over her shoulder, she headed for the suddenly emptied ramp at the base of the cruise ship.

Four men with suitcases came trotting after her.

Everyone would've moved aside naturally. It wasn't everyday the heiress to Waldorf designs came waltzing past the normal individual. She was hardly outside either France with her father or New York amongst her friends and mother. She walked with style and an effortless grace. People just moved aside. You'd think she was the queen of the England, even if she was anything but. The Queen of England wasn't snappy. And she wasn't even close to being as beautiful as Blair Waldorf in her mid-twenties. At least, no one would admit to it in her presence.

But, she was early.

So no one was really there to begin with. Well, a few stragglers…but they were just getting out of their vehicles and looked to be heading for a different ramp.

Lucky them.

The last crowd of people that had to endure Blair Waldorf's rath were hardly seen in her vicinity again.

_Shame. _

She turned around slightly to see if the men were coming, growing impatient already. She rolled her eyes, but softened to a sweet smile when she saw a familiar face waving from the limo she had just exited.

"Good-bye Darling!" he called out, his blonde bangs doing nothing but send tingles down her back. Her smile widened and she winked at him, blowing a kiss in the aftermath.

"I'll see you in ten days!" she waved…a little too rapidly at him, hidden purpose in her meaning.

He would pay for not going with her on this romantic cruise. Again.

And the chains were racking up, as he said nothing more, but just rolled up the limo window and was driven away.

Blair huffed at the four men panting all around her, and rolled her eyes, climbing the ramp. She could hear them still panting, and the man at the door leading to the ship grew nervous, straightening his bowtie.

"Are you coming?!" she snapped, flipping her head around once more, curls flying everywhere, and her hat officially flying off. Her eyes closed in aggravation as the helpers scurried up the ramp and ran past her, unwilling for any more anger to be directed to them.

Blair looked towards the direction her hat had gone, and saw it calmly floating on the water just beneath the ramp on the far side of the ship. She grumbled heavily, then brought the strap of her purse farther up her shoulder, snatching the cruise brochure from the greeter at the entrance of the ship and throwing her ticket in his face.

"W-welcome aboard, M-miss…" he began, genuinely scared for his life, as he inspected her ticket.

She had already stormed down the hallway though, no doubt desperate to find her room and rid herself of the weak suitcase pullers she had hired for herself, or rather…her fiance had hired.

"Waldorf," the man gulped, wiping the sweat away from his forehead as he attempted to remain calm. For his own sake, he hoped the rumors were NOT true.

He clipped her ticket and held the part she was supposed to be taking in his left hand.

He would have to return it to her.

He glanced down the hallway she had gone, and heard a crash.

His eyes glanced to Heaven, and he began praying fervently.

Then, there was silence.

He gasped, turning taking a step inside the ship.

"Milo, you idiot!!" he heard Blair call up to one of the hands, as he gathered up her things that had spilled a few feet before her room.

He turned back around and resumed his spot in front of the ship's door.

"Make everything as comfortable and pleasant as possible…be helpful…the customer is always right, the guest is always right…make everything as comfortable and pleasant as possible…" he muttered countless times through his head. "Oh Lordie…Lordie, Lordie, Lordie…" he swept some sweat off his forehead.

Ten minutes had gone by, and already other people were starting to arrive, getting out of their cars in a hasty rush to get onto the cruise ship. He could still here the stressed out, blue-suited men fumbling about behind him, and down the hall.

All he could pray for was silence.

And little to no commotion. At least until the ship had departed from the dock.

Something big fell. He heard it. And there was silence.

He straightened his bowtie again, and plastered a smile onto his face for the next awaiting customer.

A little blonde girl with FAR too much energy.

His eyes grimaced in pain as she stomped past him, using his foot as a stepping tool. Her parents apologized sincerely and quickly, as they passed over the tickets and received them back in an instant, after being checked and properly clipped.

_God, help us._

………………

A/N: I was going to do Chuck's POV next…when HE got on the ship, but these are just little previews…and since I will be more likely than not having to do 6 CB stories before I get to this one, I thought I shouldn't jump into too much. ;)

PLEASE REVIEW! =D


	4. Idea 4: Mr Brightside

A/N: Wow, it's been killing me to not write anything this week….and this is literally going to be like the last weekend for me to really write a ton, since I'm going back to school on Monday. *sigh* So…I hope you enjoy the fics I've been writing over the last month or so. I will try to update all my stories as often as possible, but it's going to be a bit more difficult since I'll have to concern myself with school most importantly. I REFUSE to slack off like I did last semester. Unfortunately this means you won't get too many updates…at least not until the weekends…and probably only one….maybe 2 or 3 if you're lucky. ;) Just a forewarning.

ANNOUNCEMENT 1: Make sure to vote on my profile…on the poll for my next CB story.

*Remember these fics are just previews of stories to come. They are not connected in any way…and not necessarily the WHOLE chapter. Just previews. ;p

*DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my own imagination. ;) God Bless Josh Schwartz. He's a freaking genius.

…………….

Idea 4 (Mr. Brightside)-"We're Inevitable, Waldorf" What if Chuck had fallen for Blair after just a single kiss in the back of his limo? What if he HADN'T taken her virginity? …at first.

……………

The quiet rummaging around of Dorota was all that Chuck could hear as he exited the Waldorf elevator. It was too early for him to be out and about, but he could hardly sleep…much less think straight. A visit to Blair's was all he could to do to prevent a meltdown.

Yes. A Chuck Bass meltdown. Yet to be seen. But often thought about.

He saw a flash of Eleanor pacing in a room down the hall. She was tossing some newspaper about and he was pretty sure he heard the words 'complete disaster' exit her mouth more than once. And if he wasn't mistaken 'Archibald' was mixed in with the whole jumbled mess too. He jumped at that, but before he had time to think about it anymore, or even lean in to eaves drop on the woman's crazy talk, Dorota came in a rush to greet him.

Wide eyed and forcing a sweaty smile, she stuffed the dusting brush behind her. "Mr. Chuck?" she asked, hesitantly. And his vision was brought to hers in a swift, easy movement.

His mouth slowed into a charming grin. "Dorota," he said, taking her hand in his own and kissing the knuckles.

"Mr. Chuck!" she pulled back her hand and went to grab the duster. She was clearly blushing and Chuck could not contain the quiet laughter that had erupted from him, as he raised his eyebrows slightly in amusement.

He was about to say something else, as it seemed the maid was leaving the room…hardly asking why he had come in the first place, but she muttered a few words as she climbed the elegant stairwell, and that was all the confirmation he needed.

"I tell Miss Blair."

He had chuckled softly again. "Thank-you, Dorota."

……………………….

"Chuck!" Blair exclaimed, finding the unkempt teenage boy at the edge of her bed when she exited her bathroom. She was cleaned and freshly primped for the day, but this was the last thing she was expecting.

Obviously, Chuck had not had the patience to wait for Miss Queen to finish her morning routine.

When he said nothing, she continued, crossing to her vanity to finish adjusting her perfect curls. "You know, I'm not deaf. I heard when Dorota called to tell me you were here," she rolled her eyes, thinking he hadn't noticed.

But he had.

"Don't sound too happy to see me," he began. And he'd be damned if she could sense the hurt in his voice.

She spun around. "Sorry," her face crumbled slightly, but not enough to make a distance. "I-I've had a lot on my mind," she sighed, crossing over to the little table beside her bed.

Ruby ring. On her finger.

Just like always.

Chuck sighed. "About last night…"

The pressure on the bed shifted. She had sat down, and had also no doubt sighed once he had begun to talk.

"I don't want to talk about it," the confidence was back in her voice, and it was HIS turn to roll his eyes.

_She wasn't going to make this easy, was she?_

"Look, Blair," he turned to face her, but she was already staring him dead in the face.

"No, Chuck. I don't remember much about last night, but…I don't think I want to. Drinking. Stripping to a mere slip and dancing seductively at your poor excuse for a strip joint?!" her voice was rising, but he knew it was at her own insecurity. Insulting him was only a way to reassure herself.

_Not that she should need reassuring._

_She was beautiful._

Chuck cursed himself for dwelling on that last thought too long. He had never EVER thought of Blair as anything other than Nate's girlfriend, an amazing scheming partner, and a hell of a girl friend. A girl that was a FRIEND. That was all. She was always off limits. Did it have to change only twenty minutes after she had broken it off with her boyfriend of nearly a decade? Well…it didn't change in real life. Not to anyone else. But to him…it was a world of difference. He gulped.

Silence. There was too much of it. He should stop thinking. At least not while Blair was there expecting him to say something….or do something…or act OUTSIDE of his head.

So, he smirked, and she scoffed at him.

_Back on track._

"Sounds like you remember more than you'd like to admit," he drawled.

"Ugh. You say it like something happened between the two of US," she muttered.

He opened his mouth…

_She doesn't remember._

…but then shut it again. And she noticed.

She always noticed.

Her eyes flashed to him, and something amongst evil, impatience and fear rested in them. And they widened on realization.

"Oh God, no. Please don't tell me we did anything last night," she was panicking. And he didn't know why it would have been such a bad thing.

_Oh right. Notorious womanizer. Might cause some panic._

"If YOU can't remember, then OBVIOUSLY it wasn't anything that significant," he stated simply.

She scoffed. "Please. Why else would you be here, if not to rub something highly dispicable that I happened to succumb to…in my face?"

"We kissed," he spoke slyly, and watched as her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Ugh. I hope I didn't stick my tongue down your throat," she spat, walking across her room to glance again into her walk in closet. _Headband…or no?_ He never knew.

He nodded knowingly though, and stood up to cross the room as well. Staying a safe distance from her. He knew a slap was coming, and wanted to brace himself. If only a little.

"As delightful as that may have been, you had other things on your mind."

She turned her head towards him and quirked an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Such as sleep," he stated, visibly annoyed at what must have transpired between them the night before.

Blair had to hide her face in her closet again to keep the giggles from escaping.

"And…and drool." He made a face, and Blair whipped her head out again just in time to see it. Her face flushed red at Chuck Bass not being able to devirginize her because she had fallen asleep after a barely kiss and drooled on him. It was a thought that was funny, true. But it was also embarassing, and Blair Waldorf would not let him see her flush red on his account.

Once she had finally retrieved the proper headband, she came completely out of her closet to stand next to him, unintentionallly, in front of her vanity. She tried the headband a few different ways, splaying her curls about, before officially giving up on it, and tossing it in the top right drawer. She looked at Chuck then, who had remained silent and was staring at a darkened spot between the floor and the wall. He was contemplating something. If only she could tell what that might have been.

"Aww, Bass," she put a rough couple of fingers on his shoulder for an instant, grasping his attention. "Don't tell me you're upset you couldn't sleep with me?" she asked, incredulously, passing him by. "I mean, how classy would THAT have been? Losing my virginity to Chuck Bass in the back of a limo?!" She laughed at the thought.

The mood had easily shifted though, and he turned his shining eyes to her.

"You'll get your turn," he spoke slowly. And seductively, stepping towards her.

"You disgust me," her eyes narrowed. But his somewhat saddened, sensitive attitude had completely vanished. Here he was again. In the flesh. Chuck Perverted Bass.

"I only cleared away before because you were always Nate's. But you're free game now, Princess." He was leaning in closer, and it only intensified the uncomfortable feelings.

"I'm still Nate's!" she snapped, pushing him away. He rolled his eyes and turned away momentarily, glancing at her abandoned vanity, and the still open drawer. "He just needs to get his head out of the clouds," she grumbled.

A light chuckle escaped him. "Or out of Serena," his eyes raised at his own muttering.

"What?!"

And just like that his eyes were on her again. And he was smiling like a lovesick idiot.

"Nothing," he said, slowly.

Blair glared at him, pouting her supple lips, and as much as he tried to imitate her adorable actions, his grin only widened, and that did not tame HER fires. He did not plan on it though.

"Fine," she gave in, leaning against the wall beside her bedroom door. "Why are you here anyways? Last I checked, no whores lived in this household."

"Does breakfast ring a bell?" he asked. Like it was the most obvious point in the world.

"No," she said, confused, but hardly showing it. She shook it off. "And besides, I can't."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"I have to get ready for my party tonight."

He gaped at this. It wouldn't start for another twelve hours or so.

"And…of course, stopping at the jeweler's to put some pieces on hold for Eleanor and Na—"

"Nate?!" he asked, incredulously, turning to face her completely.

She followed suit. "Nobody knows that Nate and I broke up, and it's going to stay that way so I can fix this," she spoke, determined, while turning the handle on the door and gesturing for him to leave.

"Aren't you the loyal girlfriend," he said, ignoring her signals. "…oh wait, you're not. You broke up."

She fumed, gesturing once again.

"Loyal ex-girlfriend? A little desperate, don't you think?"

She huffed at him. "Good-bye, Chuck," she waved her arm in a dramatic movement to the hallway.

"No breakfast?" he asked innocently.

"Good-bye!"

**SLAM.**

Now he was in the hallway.

He had been kicked out of Blair Waldorf's bedroom.

And a glaring Dorota was peering at him from the base of the stairs.

It wouldn't be the first time.

……………………

A/N: Hey all! I hope you enjoyed this one. I had a lot of fun with it. =) *proud* I don't know what got a hold of me to make it so long…but you seemed to enjoy my little previews when they were longer, so I kinda let my imagination run loose a little bit. ;p Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! =D


	5. Idea 5: Devils at Play

A/N: So this is actually a kind of request from melanieacbaer on fanpop, and when I actually write this story out…I will be sure to include you (melanie) in every aspect possible, as promised. ;p Hope you all like this…I'm not sure how good this little snippet will be, but we'll see. I own nothing, make sure to vote on the poll on my page for the next CB story. ;)

…………………….

Idea 5 (Devils at Play)—This is a take on a more CB centered 1x01-1x07 version of Gossip Girl…also with a bit more sexual tension on the side of Chuck and Blair. ;)

……………………

Outside, New York City was bustling. Cars zooming, crowded streets, expensive stores and the grandest parties. It was still mid morning and the trains had only begun their journeys of the day. One of them however…carried a most important individual.

Although Blair Waldorf's own life had become not one of the most exciting places as of the last six months, she could always count on her perverted friend, Chuck, to smooth things over for her. Her boyfriend, Nate, had been distant. Well, acting weird was more like it, but she liked to pretend it was because they hadn't had sex yet…not that her breathtaking, blonde best friend had taken off for boarding school six months earlier. She always had to fight for the attention around Serena, and now that she was gone…well, nothing had gotten better. Everything had gotten worse.

She gazed at herself in the mirror. Finding an issue with all of her features. From her awkwardly angled face to her not-flat-enough stomach. There was obviously good reason for her boy friend's mental and emotional infidelity.

But the important thing was that he hadn't cheated on her. Not in official physical form at least. He was too good for that. He was an Archibald.

So, she wouldn't do it. Not this time. Not again.

But she stared at herself, playing with the ends of her long brunette strands…and sighed.

She heard someone scoffing at her door, but she didn't turn to look to see who it was. She knew.

"You look fine," Chuck said. Probably annoyed that he had caught her depricating her self image again.

She didn't respond, but only laid one hand down to pick up the other and scrutinize the probable split ends on the other side of her face. She could feel him moving, and allowed him to take her hand from amongst her curls and lay it down on her vanity. She felt his lay his hands lightly on either side of her waist…and she didn't flinch. If he lowered his hands anymore, she would stomp on him efficiently with her six inch heels.

But not for this.

This felt comfortable.

She looked into the mirror and saw him laying his chin on her left shoulder, turning his head ever so slightly so as to smell her hair.

"Chuck…" she pulled away a little, but his grasp on her waist was not thwarted.

"Shh," he whispered, bringing her back to him. "I'm just trying to make you feel beautiful."

He said it so quietly, and she was sure he was never so gentle or sincere with all of his conquests. She allowed herself to believe it, if only for a moment.

"I'm fine," she said defiantly, though a little weak in tone. She pushed away from him successfully this time, and crossed the room to sit on her bed. "I don't need you saving me."

He sighed, looking on at her knowingly, and slipped his hands into his pockets. "Then, why am I always finding you by yourself in the middle of your _glorious_ parties?" he quirked an eyebrow, and pretended to ignore the vision of how fragile she had become.

Blair rolled her eyes. "It's not _my_ party, it's my _mother's_," she snapped, looking back at him. "And I'd appreciate it if you weren't up here, always checking on me." She stood and walked over to him, ready to argue.

He smirked.

"Nate would be suspicious."

Chuck opened his mouth to say something, but shut it in an instant. He figured now was probably not the best time to bring up Serena. "Nate trusts me," he said, after a moment's pause.

She scoffed. "Maybe that's the problem," she muttered, walking back towards the mirror. She picked up her brush, but before it could reach her hair, Chuck had taken it from her. And she had hardly given a fight.

"I'm just worried about you, Blair," he whispered into her ear, and her eyes closed suddenly at the intimate touch.

"I know," her voice broke.

There was a long pause, and they just stayed there. Steadily breathing, in that embrace. Blair could even feel herself leaning back into him again. And she did not force him away when his arms encircled her waist completely.

No one would believe her if she told them that Chuck Bass was so concerned over a girl he was not sleeping with. And she wasn't planning on telling them. Or even acknowledging it outside of moments like these.

"Is there another reason?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm?" he asked, lost in her hair.

"Another reason you're up here?" she asked, turning her head slightly so as to force his nose out of her luscious curls.

"Ah," he nodded, "Your mind wanders, does it?"

She fought the urge to roll her eyes again and turned to face him. She crossed her arms against her chest. "Well?"

He exhaled, exasperated. "I was bored," his voice rose ever so slightly.

Her nose scrunched up, and she pushed him away. "Ugh, you disgust me."

He smiled at this, and began to head towards the door. She stood still, in front of her mirror. But she was no longer scrutinizing herself. Her mind had shifted its target to the cocky boy in the doorway. His mission was accomplished.

"I'll see you downstairs?" he asked her, teasingly.

She looked at him incredulously. "Like I'd do something so appalling in front of my guests!" she nearly screeched.

"Shh," he whispered calmly, placing a single finger in front of his lips. "Not so loud."

Her huffed at him, and searched her vanity quickly for something to throw, but once she had found a decent enough object, he had gone. And she stepped back, a bit disappointed that he had gotten away so easily. She stepped into the hallway, and found him leaning against the wall, midway to the stairs. Her eyes narrowed, especially when he turned to her, scotch in hand, and apparent permanent smirk on his devilish face. She stalked towards him, and he turned and straightened himself towards her.

"Find something?" he asked, well aware that she had been trying to chuck something at him.

First her jaw dropped, resulting in a solid oval shape. Then, it slowly got smaller and her amused expression turned into one of curiosity. "No," she replied, studying his every move.

He was about to make his next move when he heard the calls from downstairs.

"Blair!" they heard Kati and Is both call. "Are you almost done up there?"

It broke their concentration and their focus as they turned to look to where the sound had come from, before slowly rejoining back to the familiar gaze.

"I'd better go keep them occupied," Chuck said, winking at her, before finally heading down the stairs.

She gaped at him, but new by his pause on the steps that he intended for her to follow.

"I'll be down soon," she said, absentmindedly, and she could almost feel the heat from his stupid smirk consume her…even from that distance. He nodded subtly, and continued his descent down the elegant stairwell.

A small smile spread across her face, and she turned back for her bedroom, but it would not be for long.

…………………………….

A/N: This is meant to be a scene before Blair picks up her phone and is notified that Serena is back….awhile before actually, since Chuck isn't sitting down with Kati & Is yet either. I started with this because it is beginning with Chuck and Blair instead of Serena, even if I lightly reference her arrival in the first few sentences. Let me know what you thought! =D


	6. Idea 6: Tempt Me, Tease Me

A/N: Hey all!!! I know, you never thought I'd be updating this little selection again…well, that is most definitely probably never going to have to be a worry of yours. Lol. XD I mean, I already have 35 ideas briefly planned out in my FAR TOO DETAILED head of mine, and we still have to finish the season! Lol. XD So…though I was planning on voting on these originally once I finish my main 4 CB stories, I think I'm just going to end up doing them in the order that I've previewed them….b/c they will most likely…never end. XD And besides, we must keep the CB love alive! Some idiots are actually abandoning their CB love cause they think NB is for real….um, NOOOOOOOT. I mean, I even have heard some interesting little tid bits from interviews with Josh and Stephanie, that us CB lovers just need to HANG ON…b/c they GET that the CB relationship works for us….a CB reunion is just around the corner, I'm thinking. (Let's just hope they don't wait till the last second of season finale to spring it on us…XD) Anyways, that is just my CB positivity boost for you all. ;) And if you need any more, go read QueVeeBee's latest CB oneshot "Muster Up the Strength"….it made _me_ feel better, and I can guarantee that it has _plenty_ of potential to do the same for you. ;) HAPPY READING! =D

………………………………

Idea 6 (Tempt Me, Tease Me)—Starting from 1x01 (The Pilot), a take on GG that offers Blair being an ABSOLUTE tease to Chuck, while she's dating Nate. Although this may seem INCREDIBLY similar to my last idea, it is different. It is in Chuck's POV…and unlike the last one, where they simply shared more sexual tension pre 1x07, in this one…it's all Blair enticing Chuck ALL THE TIME…or really, only when Nate isn't looking…

………………………………

So, there she stood…in that black-dressed beauty of hers. Well, naturally the dress was her mother's, but I would be lying to myself if I said—rather _thought_—that I hadn't approved of her thievery. She always had a way with things, a way with _people_, and if Nate or Serena had brains at _all_, they would catch on to what she was doing.

She wasn't upset Serena had abrupty left.

She wasn't even in the least bit disappointed, when Nate had rushed off to see the blonde beauty, mid-sexual encounter.

_How do I know these things? Simple._

"Bass," she says smugly, stealing the glass filled with scotch in a swift, easy movement and placing it on an end table behind me. Apparently she had decided to walk over here, when those idiot minions of hers were no longer entertaining.

I don't know where she gets off thinking she can just steal my liquor like that. But I let her do it. Because I've been letting her do things for awhile, and it's been a long time since my failed attempts gave me a reason to try harder.

_I know her._

"Waldorf," I say, not even trying to avoid the sarcasm that so easily attaches itself to my voice when she's around.

She's smiling, and I can tell she's up to something.

But it's not anything I haven't seen her try before.

Though she's a Waldorf, so I shouldn't pretend she can't surprise me.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" I raise my eyebrows suggestively, and she pretends to be annoyed.

"Ugh," she scoffs, and yet pulls me along by the collar of my suit jacket, "Help me with something," she whines, and it takes all that's in me to remind myself this is Blair Waldorf, _Nate's girlfriend_, and she _cannot_ be touched. No matter how far lust drives a man, it cannot break the bond of brotherhood.

Not that I particularly _like_ this girl in _that_ way. But if _really_ given the option, if the circumstances were different, if she was _not_ Nathaniel's girlfriend of ten plus years…well…I cannot say I would entirely decline either.

………………………………..

So, we're in her bedroom. And it seems I was not allowed to escape this time. She has pulled me up, and locked the door, putting all the keys in different places, so I can't find them. But I think…if I can find my way into the pants of nearly every suitable whore in New York City, then I can surely find a way to insult her enough to let me go.

Truly, it would be easier on her if she just accepted I was off limits.

Or if she broke up with Nathaniel, and he was suddenly okay with me screwing his ex.

Two things of which will never happen.

Number one, she believes that Nate is her true love. Something I'm quick to intercede with when she's always trying to seduce me behind his back, and in fact tried to screw myself prior to extending the invitation to Mr. Blonde Oblivious. But Number Two, which I consider more important—being a guy and all—even though Nate is head over heels for Queen Bitch's best bud, Serena, he would never forgive me for so much as thinking of Blair in any inappropriate manner.

Something it kills me not to fall guilty to.

I have committed the act on several occurrences.

"Chuck," she almost sings, patting her hand lightly on the recently tumbled in bed she stands beside.

I rub the bridge of my nose painfully, with my hand. She could not be more desperate, if she tried. And yet, I have never been more turned on than at this very moment.

I stalk towards her, slowly, so as to keep my balance. But as far as she knows, it's because I'm enjoying this situation. Which could not be farther from the truth. There is nothing so difficult for a womanizer, than to have a freshly picked plate of womanly goodness set before him, and no he will be murdered at even the hint of gobbling it up.

"What is it that you _need_ me for?" I ask, pathetically. I am truly growing sick of these situations, and if I thought Nate would believe me, I'd kiss her now just to have my curiosity finally satisfied.

She bats her eyes innocently, and gives me a look that makes my mouth run dry. "Don't you know?" she asks, her breath teasing the side of my neck.

In all honesty, I try my very hardest not to gulp.

But those ruby lips of hers are killer. And I honestly wish they were fake or imaginary, so that I would not be so turned on by what they might feel like.

Jealousy rises in me for no more than a second, when I realize Nate gets to kiss these lips all the time, and yet neither of them seem to ever really enjoy it.

I scoff. And for so many reasons, but she interprets it as flirty banter, and steps an inch or so closer to me, wrapping her fingers in my proud mess of a hairdo.

"Blair," I warn, and I swear she's giggling beneath me. Beneath my chin, I mean. I have never let her go so far as to loosen my clothing.

Well, except for that one time.

But she knows better now. She doesn't need Chuck Bass to raise his voice _twice_.

Especially when she knows he doesn't like to tense up.

And I _swear_ I'm going to stop talking in third person. If I can do it in my mind, it's only a matter of time before Nathaniel hears me out loud. And then all Hell breaks loose.

"Relax," she says soothingly, but I am literally screaming in my head, and things will only get worse, unless she steps away.

But she doesn't.

Instead, she bites her bottom lip and stares up at me adoringly.

This is where I back away.

Or where I'm supposed to.

But I can't seem to do it as easily as usual.

I know what Nate and Serena did six months ago.

And somewhere in that messed up mind of mine, I think this justifies what I'm about to do.

I can feel the energy between us.

The undeniable sparks.

But just as my lips are about to graze her own, she steps away, and I swear it's the funniest sight she thinks she's ever seen.

She puts a hand across her mouth to cover the noise, but I'm sure the word IDIOT is displayed across my forehead, and I honestly don't know how to get out of this situation.

She's still biting that bottom lips of hers.

And it's _killing_ me.

"Blair!" I suddenly hear, and find myself very aware now that it is Nate's footsteps coming closer.

"Blair!" I hear again, and she stifles her laughter for a few moments before that poor excuse for a boyfriend comes strolling in. Of course, after she had quickly unlocked the door she had been _so _insistent on keeping me from exiting.

"Nate!" she squeals, running to him and hugging him close.

The boy hugs her awkwardly, and then looks to me for some sort of bizarre explanation.

"Nathaniel! Leaving so soon?" I make out, and I swear there is a look of panic that I can sense even from witnessing just the back of those brunette curls.

She backs away from him and looks on, concerned, assuming I'm correct in my statements.

He looks to both of us nervously, but especially with Blair, who puts on the defeated girlfriend expression again.

She doesn't fool me, but I play along…for _his_ sake.

"Unfortunately," he says, smirking at me, and then apologetically towards his damsel in distress, who pecks him quickly on the cheek in an attempt to show her love that seems to be fading more as the days go on. "Parents say we need to be getting back."

She looks distraught, and it disgusts me.

Something happened somewhere along the way.

Nate and Blair were in love. Serena was the party girl, and I was the womanizer.

But something happened. And no, this isn't the first time I've noticed.

………………………………………………….

Nate doesn't ask why I was alone with _his_ girlfriend in her bedroom.

Doesn't even really question why she had to unlock the door in the first place.

And I know it wasn't _his_ idea to call out for his girlfriend, instead of his best friend, before leaving.

What bothers me the most is probably the fact that this is the only girl I would feel guilty about sleeping with…and yet no one else shares that concern.

I escort myself out, when he so bluntly exits the premises of Blair Waldorf's bedroom. I insist on needing some fresh air, and much to my surprise, the topic never comes up during my walk with Nathaniel to our prospective limos.

That boy has got to be the densest human being on the planet.

And sometimes I wish he was just….more aware.

Like the way my senses heightened when we left her bedroom.

I swear she was burning fire against the back of my neck, when I not so much as muttered a 'good-bye' on departure.

She'll make sure I regret it though, and I think, that maybe—_just until she cools down_—I will try as much as humanly possible to be next to Nathaniel at _all times_. He's my safety net, and goodness knows I need one where Blair Waldorf is concerned.

So, we part ways, Nathaniel and I, and I slide into my limo, allowing my faithful driver, Arthur, to shut the door behind me.

"Where to, Mr. Bass?"

And I wave my hand off to acknowledge the symbol for home.

"Very well," he nods, turning around, and slowly pulling out of his designated parking spot.

I don't know when exactly he was able to interpret the different waves of my fingers, so as to know where to go.

But at a time like this, I'm glad I don't have to explain my movements.

**BZZ. BZZ. BZZ.**

It's my cell phone.

And I don't even check it.

Nate's head is still drowning with thought of Serena.

That blonde mistress probably no doubt has some other twisted motion in mind. Maybe even concerning the brunette beauty she's _supposed_ to be best friends with.

And while it is entirely possible that some delectable whore is calling me up for requests, I only sleep around once with each woman I contact myself with.

_Exception: hotel maids_.

It's not my fault they don't fire and hire new women every week.

No.

This call…this text…is not from any of those lovely individuals.

And though my fingers are begging me to flip open that technical device simply for curiosity's sake…

I remove my hand from the pocket containing it, and force myself to think on other things.

I've had enough _almost sex_ for one night.

…………………………..

A/N: Hope you liked it! As I said in my latest chapter of 'So What If I'm Jealous'…I'll be updating some stories on fictionpress, so GG writings will have to take a break for awhile, but reviews always help these things to go faster! ;) (This preview took place right after the last first party scene in 1x01…please review! =D)


	7. Idea 7: It's A Wonderful Waldass

A/N: Okay…STORY TIME!!! Lol. XD First of all, I want to apologize for not updating any of my stories in so long, but on the 21st of March, I definitely had a seizure and was in the hospital for four days. On top of that, I come back and learn that CV and NB are happening and that is just about the worst thing ever. I AM glad C got chewed out for sleeping around with Elle and that we got a piece of the Carter/Serena (favorite AU couple ever! XD) story. I do find NB really sweet, but I was screaming 'Noooooo!!!!' for Chuck at the end of 'The Grandfather'. The reminiscing scene was awesome though. I am not watching the next episode tonight, because even though I live in the U.S., I have no T.V. here at college and so will just be downloading it and watching it either tomorrow or sometime the rest of this week. I absolutely HATE the idea of CV as a couple, but don't kill me if I found them kind of hot in the tail end of that Canadian promo. I haven't admitted that to anyone till now….and since they're just a jealousy sexcapade, I guess it doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would, or as much as it does logically. CV makes no sense and doesn't work. But if Chuck couldn't be with Blair b/c Blair didn't exist for some God-awful reason, I would put him with Vanessa. Because I love her….and they're possibly possible. But nobody works with C or B like each other, which is why NB and CV will not and cannot possibly work. Like I said, CV are a jealousy sexcapade and will eventually fight, b/c although Vanessa understands Chuck to an extent, if she couldn't stay with Nate, there's NO WAY she can make it with Chuck. And although Nate is all sweet and adoring to Blair now…FINALLY, and I love him for giving her the admiration and attention she SO deserves…all he can do is repeat what happened before, without…you know….sleeping with Serena again. XD Plus, Chuck needs to freaking GROW UP. And Ed has told us that in COUNTLESS interviews. If CB is going to work Chuck has to realize once and for all, that HE is the bad guy this time around and he needs to make up for all the crap he's put Blair through! CV just hook up over jealousy. Vanessa's in love with Nate, and she is going to regret sleeping with Chuck soon enough….that's just who she is. Morality whore—Vanessa Abrams. Nate is always confused….so I can't really explain his actions, but I have been loving him these last few episodes. XD Enough said. Heh. NB hook up because Blair has been alone and in need of security for far too long. Chuck should've been there. He shouldn't have screwed Elle OR Vanessa….and he needs to grow up, b/c he's the bad guy and Nate is saving Blair. Until Chuck stops his STUPID COCKY SELF-SERVING act and realizes that….CB is not going to happen, and I'm proud of Nate for giving Blair what she SO needed all season. CB and NV ftw….END GAME. But I think I might actually enjoy….or at least tolerate NB & CV for a little while. ;p (though obviously the fanfics will probably multiply over the next few weeks….b/c non-endgame gets painful to watch and even think about after awhile. XD)

Haha…..so I happened to take up like a page on my current GG thoughts. XD lol. So what! XD hahahaa.

…………………………………

This Idea #7 (It's A Wonderful Waldass) is a preview kind of going off of 'It's a Wonderful Life'—the movie, not 2x12. Lol. And begins in the midst of 2x14 when Blair is going up to her room after confronting Chuck at Victrola the FIRST time (heh), and feeling as though everything is falling apart, and maybe it would've been better if she had never fallen for Chuck at all…

………………………………….

The tears begged to come out of her swollen doe-brown eyes.

But none would come.

Only the gasping, shrieking sighs from her frail, shivering lips.

She told Dorota ten minutes…and she would keep to that promise.

_That promise…_

She always kept _her _promises.

She wouldn't break another one by succumbing to one of her most _addicting_ weaknesses.

She couldn't, wouldn't do it…for _Chuck_.

_For the old Chuck_, she told herself.

The Chuck that had lied beside her on her bed…so many weeks ago. He had given in to all her love.

And even though she had wanted those words to just slip out of his mouth…she was willing to wait, as long as he was safe. And beside her. And she had hoped that if she dared to close her eyes, to join him in his sleep…he would be there when she woke.

And they would get through this _awful _tragedy _together_.

But he _wasn't _there when she woke.

And that note was only _too awful_ to imagine _any_ thought of sanity until he was back in her arms.

She cringed, trying to fight the urge to crawl to the bathroom floor and force that shaking finger of hers into the depths of her throat. She closed her eyes slowly, and opened them with the slowest most careful precision.

She was scared to look at herself.

In that vanity mirror.

The last time she had thought _sanely_…of her and Chuck, as she gazed in that mirror…he had asked her to wait.

And she was waiting.

She _had_ waited.

For _so_ long.

_Too_ long.

She opened and closed her eyes. _Tried_ to force tears, but they never came….still. It happened over and over, and never had the need for control drowned her so desperately.

_The colony women were coming_…and she honestly could care less.

_How could he mock her like that?_

"_Was that it…or were you going to tell me you loved me again?"_

_How could he poke fun at the essence that was them?_

"…_it's time you let go of your fantasies…"_

That was _Chuck _and _Blair_?

She sighed, pushing her elegantly framed chair back in a vegence. She turned away from the mirror, and in a fury felt the stray brunette locks decorating her face….felt them brush away that one lone tear.

"I should've never…"

She stormed towards the bathroom, feeling herself trip over the most obscure objects.

"…never loved him…." A frail whisper against those perfect lips.

The path intended seemed to be getting farther away and smaller and more difficult to get to.

And that light…whatever normality it was….grew brighter and more painful to her tear-brimming eyes.

She cried.

Hard and loud and nobody heard her. Nobody heard that angel crying in despair.

She had never gone this deep with Nate.

She had never gone this deep with anybody….

"Shh…" a voice quieted her sobs wracking through the empty building.

She shivered in the cold, unaware of her new surroundings.

She wasn't in her house…

…not even in New York.

A gasp.

"Wh—Where…Who…."

"The girl's been through enough," the voice continued, but no matter where she looked Blair could not find a body to pair up with the mysterious whispers.

A sigh. Not belonging to her either.

Blair turned to look around the long, white, abandoned room, slightly disappointed that there was no toilet in view.

No place to maintain her control, and attempt her escape.

Her eyebrows scrunched together. "Sh—Sh" she paused, afraid to really request what she was thinking.

Did she really want to see who this odd voice belonged to? It _so obviously did not_ belong to an upper east sider. And she did not have the energy to critique the clothes this stranger might have been wearing…

But it didn't look like she would be escaping this domain any time soon.

She sighed.

"Show yourself," she said, less confidently than she would have liked.

The voice snickered briefly before beaming a spot of light not two feet in front of her, and then fading into the form of a young brunette, stunning eyes…and a face of curiosity.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask…"

Blair raised her eyebrows.

"Or rather, demand," the girl rolled her eyes.

She scoffed. "What right do you have to—" she paused when the girl raised her eyebrows.

_Oh right. She was controlling where she existed at the moment….great, once again, lost control._

"Relax," the girl said, noticing Blair's tensed nerves so evident across her face. "I just need my wings."

She scoffed again. "And how I exactly can I help you with….wing-getting?" she questioned, suddenly becoming cocky and placing a hand delicately on her left hip jutting out.

She noticed the room had stopped spinning.

The little girl walked forward, proud smirk across her face. "You don't even question my need for wings?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "I'm not exactly in the mood for questioning. I have no tools to scheme or plot against you…and no energy to devise some sort of plan to get out of this…white…." She looked around, "container."

The girl raised her eyes at this.

"If you need wings, then let's get you wings," she gestured with her hand spontaneously. "Let me guess, you're an angel, right?"

Truth be told, Blair had been quite vulnerable and near falling apart only moments ago…but she had put the pieces together and she wasn't going to fall into the trap that idiot _George_ had in _It's a Wonderful Life_. At least she hadn't wished away her own existence…

The girl fell back casually, her snug white dress falling in creases around her when the plump one-seater suddenly appeared. She landed her elbow on the arm of the chair and placed her chin on the palm of her right hand, analyzing Blair's every certain move.

"It really sucks when they make a movie of this type of thing…"

Blair looked at her confused. "Excuse me?"

Now the girl was just clearly annoyed. She stood up, and the chair instantly slid away. She extended her hand to Blair who shook it reluctantly.

"You're Blair, yes? Blair Waldorf?"

She nodded, expecting the girl to know these sorts of things. Men can be so _stupid_.

"I'm Tiffany," she said, matter of factly.

This caused Blair's head to shoot back from shock more than anything. "T-Tiffany?"

"Yes, that's right," she said, acting the part of a snob. "_Tiffany_. Like _Breakfast at Tiffany's_…I believe you're a fan?"

The small girl turned away from Blair and began to walk towards the opposite end of the room, where she noticed…suddenly…a door had appeared, and the room was getting smaller. At an incredible rate.

With nothing really left to do and no other belongings with her, Blair followed on after the small girl.

"Are you controlling this?" she asked, bezurked and not quite satisfied by the sudden change of her surroundings…twice in the last ten or so minutes.

Tiffany snickered quietly. "No….unfortunately, I'm not." She turned back to Blair suddenly, who was forced to a swift stop, towering over the girl. "But I have learned to become aware of the hints of when departure necessary." She smiled brightly.

Blair looked strangely at the girl, as she continued her journey to the glass door luring on the far wall. "How old are you, five?" she asked.

Tiffany laughed, and quite loudly this time. "Um, no. Definitely not. Try twelve," she said, severly annoyed by the teen Waldorf's guess.

Blair just rolled her eyes. But not soon enough.

They reached the door, and Tiffany only slightly cracked it. Allowing in a brief whiff of summer air. Blair stepped back, unable to take the happy fragrance.

"So, you wish you'd never loved, huh?" Tiffany asked, continuing on with her cocky tone.

Blair scoffed. "That's not what I said." She had bent down near the girl to take in a better whiff of the garden air the door seemed to withhold. Now, she stood, and crossed her arms forcibly across her chest. "I simply said—"

Tiffany lifted a hand, closing the door and Blair frowned.

"Not with Chuck," she concluded.

"I'm upset," Blair began, "A lot has gone wrong…and I just thought…."

"NO!" The girl's eyes flared dangerously wide, and yet a sadness shown clear as day.

Blair was taken aback again.

"Do you honestly think never falling for Chuck would fix things? Or even make it better for _you_?"

"Well…"

"No! It wouldn't!" Tiffany sighed, "You and Nate were doomed from the start."

"Hey!" Blair defended, "We worked….once."

Tiffany leered dangerously close to the door's handle again. "And you think you would've worked again…?" she opened the door again, a little more this time. Flowers flooded in across her face, and when she turned to look at Blair, the arm she extended was decorated in a greenly aura. "Come with me," she said.

The tall brunette had not even answered her question, had not even begun to think if her and Nate could ever be…if Chuck had not been so _forward_ with her at the Van der Bass wedding. By the time he had ditched her nearly a month into summer, she had fallen too fast. Being with Nate wasn't even an after thought, it was an impossibility.

But the girl was starting to enter the meadowy precipice extending just beyond the corners of the glass door. The room was close to diminishing completely, and Blair Waldorf had no time for second thoughts. She grasped the small fingers, closed her eyes once again, took a deep breath and stepped forward.

……………………………………………………………

A/N: I was pretty sucky for inspiration before the girl came into play, but I totally have a plan now (even if I won't write this story for like…EVER XD) Please R & R! ;p


	8. Idea 8: Summer of Silence

A/N: Ok, I don't know how it happened…but I found time on my hands, and so am continuing on with my lovely little list of stories to write (that I've enacted, obviously ;p). First of all, I just saw the 2x25 promo—HOLY CRAP. Oh and I bet he won't even say it when they show in the promo *rolls eyes* ridiculous. We're going to have to go through ANOTHER heartbreaking CB angst scene before we get all the love and fluff. *huffs* No wonder Blair's reluctant to just take him on his word, before the 'I love you'. I would be too! I mean, talk about pain and rejection—it hurts!!!! *dies* *clears throat* Anyways…

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. If I did…we wouldn't have had to wait ALL season for those three little words. *sighs* honestly….

*BTW, I'm sorry it took so long to update this little 'story' or whatever you want to call it…but since it is just previews for my future stories, I'm sure you'll live.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Idea 8 (Summer of Silence)—This preview focuses on Chuck's Blairless summer taking place just before Season 2. I may decide to make it AU and make it more CB focused when I actually write the whole story, or I may follow along with the actual timeline. It all depends. Enjoy! ;p

…………………………………………………………………………..

"So, Serena told me you reconsidered on Tuscany with Blair."

Chuck turned away from his inquiring blonde friend, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He was hoping that topic wouldn't come up and they could all just enjoy summer as they had always done before, only this time Blair would be in France with her father. He could forget about her during these months, and if necessary, drown himself in an excess of women and booze to force the erasing of that beautiful brunette.

He smirked. "Was there screaming and a gesture of arm-waving in the process?" Chuck asked.

Nate laughed, but only briefly and in a very soft tone. "Perhaps," he said.

Awkward silence.

"What happened, man?" the blonde boy seemed to be begging for some sort of genuine sensitivity out of the aforementioned womanizer. "At your father's wedding, you told me you were in love with her."

He had stopped, and there was no point in Chuck moving on forwards. They were at their house in the Hamptons anyhow, and he would've had to turn at the end of the yard at some point and confront those pleading blue eyes.

He sighed. "I said I _fell_ in love with her," he began, forcing himself to meet the baby blues head on. "Past tense." The bad boy started walking again, refocusing his gaze to the high-grown bushes ahead of him.

Nate scoffed. "So, that's it? You're just…done?" He was in disbelief. Even when he himself seemed to have fallen out of love with the feisty vixen, he never would have broken away in such a hurry, without even _trying_ to fix things.

Chuck realized his best friend had not started walking again, and with a deflated sigh he halted his steps again and turned towards the confusion that kept talking. "That's it," he said.

Nate's eyebrows furrowed and Chuck desperately wished his best friend could just read between the lines sometimes. It would make being vulnerable a hell of a lot easier.

"Nathaniel," he said, walking back towards him, "I am not a boyfriend. I'm a…" he gestured with his hands, sparing a few glances.

"Womanizer," Serena barked from the porch, nearly twenty feet away.

Chuck could sense the blonde boy tensing at the shrill in her voice. He cast him a sidelong glance and mouthed 'run', but the boy did not seem to catch on and by the time the blonde wench reached them she had slapped the very sanity out of him, so as to force his disappearance from the backyard.

"Don't say I didn't warn you…" Chuck muttered under his breath.

"And you!" she began, throwing yells in his direction, all of which he ignored. He had ignored them when she cast them at Nate as well, only really noticing when a slap of her hand echoed across the confused boy's face. It was true—Nate really had nothing to do with the complication that was Chuck and Blair, but it was summer. It was hot. She was cramping up badly, cursing her time of the month. Both Nate and Chuck had dumped Blair within the last couple weeks, regardless if one was done in a more gentlemanly manner, and because of Georgina, and her own untrustworthiness, she too had been dumped by her own first love.

She was still yelling. He knew this, because when he removed his hands from his pockets five minutes after the crazy blonde ran up to him, her mouth was still moving.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?!" she screeched. He glanced to her eyes for a moment, and then past her to the pool.

"Excuse me," he said, walking around her in the direction of the house. She turned a moment or so later and stood gaping at him. A moment or so later, though, she just huffed in frustration and stalked off.

He smirked.

……………

"Is it safe?" he heard Nate whisper from behind one of the couches, once he had reached the indoors.

He chuckled. "Yes, of course it's safe," he said, throwing a pillow at him at random.

"Hey!" he said, slightly in shock when his blonde bangs flew to the opposite side of his face and the cushioned mass bounced off of him onto the floor.

Chuck exited the living room and found himself by the bar, pouring a glass of scotch and emptying the container into his dry mouth. Nate had straightened out his bangs and readjusted the pillow on the couch. He followed the sound of annoyed sighs post drinking scotch from the adjoining room, and walked to see his best friend planted on a stool.

The boy gestured to the empty glass and scotch beside it, but Nate declined, putting away the liquor before Bass boy became too fond of it. Chuck shrugged in a way that said in so many ways 'your loss'. Nate sighed and shook his head, pulling a stool up beside him.

Chuck's glass was empty now and pursed his lips in the limitations his friend seemed to be giving him.

"So, about Blair…" Nate began again.

The brunette's eyes seemed to reach the Heavens as he lay his glass down somewhat too softly. "I'm not going to live this one down, am I Archibald?" he asked, turning to him.

Nate said nothing.

He sighed.

"My dad…reminded me…of what I'd be losing if I…"

"…started dating Blair?" he finished.

Chuck only nodded. "More or less," he said, tipping the glass to his mouth for the hope of a few final droplets.

Nate folded his arms across his chest and turned his back, leaning against the bar. "You would be losing a lot, Chuck."

Chuck turned to him, interest piqued.

"You'd be losing all the women, possibly all the alcohol," he gestured to the empty glass in Chuck's hand. "You might actually have some limitations," he half-mocked to his best friend, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Hey!" he retorted, "Don't make it sound stupid! That stuff is all I am!" his eyes became intense.

Nate held back a snicker. He grew silent when Chuck's watery eyes numbed him. He _truly_ believed this. And there was so much within the golden boy at that moment that he wanted to shout at Chuck. He wanted to show him how much _more_ he'd be losing if he didn't go after Blair. That there was _so_ much more, and maybe it wasn't a side he cared to uncover for fear of hurting his pride, but that _she_ would help him through it. There was a connection between the two of them, and try as his best friend or step-sister might…they would never really understand him in the way Blair could. If Chuck didn't go after her soon enough though…it would all become manipulation and games and he would have to claw at the edge of the cliff to climb back up.

"…Chuck?" he asked in confusion.

The brown-haired mass slipped off his stool and abruptly left the room, leaving Nate sitting on his own stool in silence. He had mumbled 'forget I said anything' or 'that's not what I meant' or something of that nature as he left the room. He didn't know what exactly had been said, but he knew no more of this ChuckBlair issue would be solved today.

He moved into the room by the back door leading in from the backyard. He figured Chuck had gone upstairs to his designated guest room, and Nate followed suit not more than a second later.

Serena had returned.

…………………………………………………………..

A/N: Please R & R!!! Let me know what you think! ;p


	9. Idea 9: Only the Beginning

A/N: Okay, so I haven't written in awhile…BUT! There is a reason for this. I had exams, I had my 19th birthday on the 19th of May! Woot! (Yes, my golden birthday, and the day Chuck Bass comes of age…wow. I. AM. AWESOME. Lolol. XD) Aaaaaaaaand, I had to beta for a couple chapters. Heheh. And, get this: tomorrow I'm going on a 2 week vacation to the Northwestern side of my country! Wow….SO much. Heh. And as much as I can I will try to keep up with writing, reading and beta-ing over the summer, it may not happen a whole lot…but…I WILL TRY!!!! *takes solemn oath* *clears throat* The finale was awesome. End of story. Lol. XD

*****PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE!!! (I also give details on my thoughts on the S2 finale there too, so…BE AWARE! Lol)

***Sadly, I own nothing…though, honestly? I don't think I could have written up a much more amazing CB reunion scene. I mean, seriously. That was SO awesome. I've been watching it over and over and over….and OVER. Lol. XD I'm surprised my computer hasn't shut down on me yet and exploded, from watching it so much. Heheh.

……………………………………………………

**Idea 9 (Only the Beginning)—**This fic tells the story of CB between 1x08-1x10, because honestly we needed MORE…and don't we ALWAYS?? Lolol. XD Remember, this is only a preview, so if it's short that's why…and if it's long? Well, you really can't complain. Lolol. XD Please R & R! =D

…………………………………………………...

Her eyes flicker open.

For the first time since entering the foreign bedroom, she begins to panic. She glances feverishly throughout the room, unaware of the fact of her splayed hair moving across his slowly rising and falling chest.

She can hear voices outside the room and down the hall, but she honestly can't remember how long they'd been in there.

How long they'd been…_active_ in there.

"Blair," he whispers, and she's frozen.

_Gulp_.

"It's just me. You can relax," he says, and she is suddenly aware of the fact that she had started to sit up. She looks down across their bodies and notices a snug blanket.

No one would see them in their shame if they were to burst in suddenly.

Their _shame_.

"…B?" he asks.

She's been silent for too long.

She sighs, falling into him again and letting loose the drama that had centered itself in her mind once more.

She closes her eyes, but she knows he's just as tense as she was moments earlier. He won't let her momentary vulnerability go…not until she explains it.

_Why_? She wonders.

He's decided to care for her.

He's decided that he has…_butterflies_.

_Sigh_.

This time _he_ sits up. There's no way he's going to let _two_ sighs go by without so much as an explanation. He's only leaning forward on his elbows, and she's not willing to approach the topic again, so they're stuck. She's fallen into the comfort of the queen sized bed, and he's on his elbows…

"Blair—"

"Chuck—"

They both speak at the same time.

No laughter or sighs or more explanations follow. Just silence. Well, except for the party music they can still hear down the hall.

She turns on her side and curls up, relishing in the warmth of the covers and the heat still emanating from his body. She spots her dress and tights on the floor and watches them, her eyes tracing the design in the light of the room.

She feels his breath teasing the back of her neck and shivers as the tingles travel down her spine. Suddenly his hands are on her shoulders, covering her, and those kisses she so delighted in before, replace the breaths nearly causing her to jolt.

She doesn't know what this mean or even if it should continue.

All she knows is she never had this intimacy with Nate, and suddenly Chuck Bass is everything Nate was not: seductive, tender, caring…and focused on _her_, not Serena. He knows when her birthday is. He knows what to buy for her. He knows what to say. He knows…he knows…he knows…she repeats over and over in her mind.

But what _is_ Chuck Bass?

She's known him for so long, known him exactly, that maybe she doesn't even really know him anymore.

Manipulative. Perverted. Witty. Hot.

But always a good friend.

He'd gotten Nate out of plenty of scandals. And he'd always been around when Blair summoned the four of them to help get Serena out of trouble.

Blair hadn't made her problems known, neither had he.

Perhaps they were alike in that way, perhaps they were…but no. She couldn't allow herself to think that far into the future.

She had just broken it off with Nate, her boyfriend of like…_forever_.

She couldn't just start seeing Chuck. Chuck was _not_ a boyfriend. He was a lover, and even _that_ was a bit far-fetched.

A sound escapes her.

He's starting purring against the back of her neck now. She can feel him becoming fully aroused again against her lower back.

All thoughts escape her.

The sounds she makes, along with the curve of her body is what does him in, she thinks.

But she doesn't know.

She doesn't know Chuck in _that_ way.

Never has.

She's made sure to stay away from that side of him.

The side of him that was temptation and nothing more.

She loves Nate. She loves Nate. She loves Nate.

Another repetitious phrase she makes sure to have memorized from the moment she said 'I do'.

In the _boyfriend/girlfriend_ state of course.

"I have to see you again," he murmurs against the crook of her neck.

Somehow they haven't gotten much further than sounds and kisses, and he had to voice his thoughts.

What he was thinking with every kiss and tug of her skin.

He's so urgent with everything he says, and she finds herself unable to disagree with him.

She nods softly and makes another delightful noise when he pulls on her left earlobe.

He turns her in his arms and starts kissing her dead-on, unable to resist any longer. The back curves of her body are only so enticing when he knows he can smash his full lips with her own and is not seizing the opportunity.

Her prodding tongue turns his world upside down, and he pulls her closer to him.

_If possible._

His hardness is now pressed significantly closer to her, folding slightly on her abdomen.

It sends shivers through her again, and he can hardly contain himself when her sounds get louder and her movements get more demanding.

_Didn't we just do this? _She thinks, but does not stop to ask the question. She's enjoying herself too much, and she doesn't want him to realize he's made a mistake in sexing the same bitch more than once, more than twice really.

Besides, it's her _birthday_ and she _deserves_ this.

She deserves this happiness.

Seventeen is worth this.

"Chuck…" she calls out, and now he's grunting in the midst of it.

_Who is she, really, to interrupt at such a time as this, when he's nearly climaxing, and ask a question?_

But he answers with a kiss, making her nearly forget the question she had been begging to ask.

"The butterflies?"

Silence.

She curses herself, inwardly.

He had even paused in his thrusts, as if the word itself could tear him to pieces.

He's breathing hard.

She's gulping…again.

Neither knows how to really get out of this particular situation.

So, after a moment, she forces her lips onto his, thrusting her prodding tongue into his depths again.

That encourages him, and he continues, sending them both over the edge.

She flips them over, sending a wild smirk across his face.

She rocks her hips gently against him, as if asking for permission…and guidance, no less. His hot hands suddenly appear against her curves, and he's granting her request.

He's helping her…help him, help _them_.

She wants to know what he thinks of her, what he thinks the two of them are _really_ doing. But she's too scared of losing it all and in her head she shouting to get rid of it. She's not supposed to want Chuck. It was always Nate and it shouldn't be possible to change your mind overnight…or if she's honest, within twenty minutes.

She's loved Nate for too long, and Chuck is an ass.

But tonight he was sweet.

Tonight Chuck was everything she ever wanted and so much more.

She doesn't want to have to ask about the future, because the future is scary and it would involve changing this bad boy to a gentleman.

She'd be losing a lover _and_ a friend.

She can't risk that.

Leaning down, she captures his lips again. He's greedy and selfish and can't seem to get enough of her.

Nate was never like that.

She can feel Chuck's hands roving all over her, and she thinks it's the best feeling she's ever known.

She hears sounds from him she never even imagined from Nate, and she knows both her and Chuck are well aware of how hot it is that she's riding him in only the necklace he gave her.

The extremely expensive necklace that she didn't expect _anyone_ to purchase.

"Chuck…" she murmurs in his hair, nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Mmm?" he questions, kissing his way down the side of her body.

"We have… to do this…again," she makes out between breaths.

He doesn't respond for a long time, too concerned with kissing and licking and nipping every inch of her. She doesn't mind. His ministrations have consumed her: mind, body and soul.

When he does respond, he's looking at her, and reveling in the deep browns of her eyes. "For you? Anytime."

She smirks.

_An adorable expression on her_, he decides, and he kisses her again. Whatever lame excuse he had to come up with to get out of his so called life events, he would do it.

Blair Waldorf was his new addiction.

As long as no one knew…he was safe.

………………….

They both climaxed a second time long ago.

No one had to know that while she dozed on his chest, he was playing with her hair.

No one had to know that while she slept, he was playing the different scenarios of when they could get together in his head.

And no one certainly had to know that he was planning as often as possible to only be sleeping with Blair Waldorf in the future.

"You are…so…beautiful," he whispers, hoping that if anyone could hear him, it would be her.

He's still playing with her hair, knowing that she's not going to reject him as defiantly as she had that morning.

No, they're going to be in an affair.

A secret affair.

_No matter how deadly to the heart._

……………………………………

A/N: Ok, I'm not sure how good this is….but I'm tired and I needed to write up at least one more thing before I left for my trip. Heh. Please R & R!! This is the scene after they sleep together in 1x08.


	10. Idea 10: Butterflies

A/N: Two updates in one day. Blows your mind doesn't it? XD And even though this is another preview for my lovely 'book of beginnings' story and the other was a one-shot post 2x24 with SB/C, which you should all TOTALLY look into, if you haven't already ;p I should be updating swiij sometime this week hopefully. I am going to be trying to write as much as possible the rest of this week, because I probably won't have much time to write during the rest of the summer…but God willing I will be able to, at least a little bit. Heh.

*I OWN NOTHING.

*Remember, these are just previews of future stories, so that explains its length (either long or short)

………………………………………………………………………………….

***Idea 10 (**Butterflies**): This is similar to the last idea in that it shows the hidden moments between CB that we never got to see. This one starts the in the time before Tuscany, that week before, in the season one finale. One of my friends has actually done this idea as a story too, but I always had it in mind and so am going to go through with it as well. It starts right after they leave the dance floor in 1x18 during the wedding reception.

…………………………………………………………………………………

She couldn't stop smiling.

Neither could he.

If there had been anyone or anything in that foyer, they surely would have tripped or at least run into the discarded objects.

They were two fools, completely in love, and hardly anybody was aware.

"So," she looked away momentarily to see where she was going as they entered the balcony overlooking the gardens outside, "were you really serious about this _taking it slow_ thing?" she asked, reaching to undo a button on his suit jacket with one hand, and the floral bowtie adorning his neck with her other.

She held a smirk on her face, and he couldn't help but smile at how adorable his trademark looked on her face. He was dying to let her continue with her ministrations in undressing his wedding-wear, even in the view of random passersby at his father's wedding reception to Lily Van der Woodsen, he was. He had been dying to feel her perfect, silky fingers along the outline of his body for months. Nobody had felt right, and everything reminded him of her.

But he had been very serious about what he told her just moments ago.

_"Let's take it slow this time, do it right."_

And he wasn't sorry.

"Blair," he began, first sighing and then clearing his throat when she seemed too distracted by his overly attentive body, and the unmistakably husky tone of his voice, which he forced into warning mode if he could help it.

Her cheeks flushed a deep rosy pink the second his hand touched her own and pulled her reluctant fingers away.

She wouldn't look at him then. She was too embarrassed for having done something wrong, something _incorrect_. And it pained him to see her like this.

She was always on top of her wit around him, and he had brought her into the world of scandalous sex like a baby into the world of walking and talking. She had only slept with one other person, and that was Nate, and she had only performed in the ways she had been taught…by the master, _Chuck Bass_.

Now, only moments after they had gotten back together—if you can even really call what they were before together—she had failed in some sexual way, that he was probably _very_ experienced in.

She wanted to sigh. She _really_ did, but that might make even _more_ weaknesses aware to him, and she _certainly_ couldn't risk that.

Inward sigh.

They understood each other so well and yet she couldn't verbalize anything she was thinking. _Some relationship_.

She huffed.

Then, she gasped, her eyes flying to Chuck's in the realization of her noises becoming audible.

He was just staring at her, completely in awe of all the expressions that had flown across her face in a matter of seconds. Also, the fact that in drawing her hands to her mouth in the way of a gasp, she had taken his hand—which had been trying to pry her tiny fingers from his clothing only a moment ago—with her.

She froze, not even daring to think anymore, just staying glued to his gaze. Brown against brown in frightened…almost anticipation, making sure she was still allowing the oxygen to flow through her body.

"You're not doing anything wrong," he said, after drawing her hands clasped in his own to his waiting full lips and pursing a peck upon them. He drew her closer then, in hopes of releasing her remaining vulnerability. "If it's any consolation," he continued, wrapping her arms around his neck as he spoke, "I'm not used to the celibate Chuck Bass either," he slid into his smirk again and watched as slowly, the worry disappeared from her face.

"Can we—Can w—" she bit her lip, an act that practically killed him with how _sexy_ it was. _And she's not even trying._ He was amazed. _She's just lucky I've decided to keep to my word_, his thoughts nearly clouded her attempted question. He forced himself to focus on the sudden reappearance of vulnerability in her face and instantly knew her question, was relieved that she had even thought of it.

He didn't know how long he would actually last without kissing _Blair Waldorf_ again.

_God, it's only been 5 minutes! 10, at most._

He drew her closer, if possible, and planted his lips upon her own in a sickeningly slow-paced passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless. After parting, he moved past her lips to the shell of her ear. "It would be my pleasure, if we would kiss on a regular basis, Blair Waldorf."

He could feel the flush in her face as he pulled slightly away, but this time it was for a good reason. The tug in his hair he had felt from her hands had dropped slowly down to her sides. She could hardly look at him, but he knew she was secure by the way she was playing with his fingers in their now again intertwined hands. He spun her in his arms and felt her relax against his chest. Stepping forward, they drew even closer to the balcony and he felt the tingles going up and down her spine when he kissed the side of her face and smiled.

His arms encircled her waist and blew air circles across the front and side of her neck. Her eyes closed at the soothing repeat motions he made across her stomach. "We're gonna be great, Chuck," she almost whispered, and his smile grew, if even just a little bit.

"You falling asleep?" he asked, his face falling into the well known smirk, and he could sense it across her lips as well.

"No?" she asked confused, she spun around to face him again.

Her furrowed eyebrows were killing him, almost as much as her pouty bottom lip being bitten on by her perfect teeth.

_Nate was an idiot._

But it didn't matter anymore.

"We're _already_ great, Waldorf," he said, laying a finger softly on the bridge of her nose and quickly replacing it with his lips in a chaste kiss.

Her eyes twinkled up at him, when his eyelids flashed open at her once more.

_She loves me_, he almost thought, but dismissed the idea entirely.

"I'm thinking Tuscany," he said, smirk still firmly in place.

Her eyes widened, and she gaped, clearly unsure of what he was trying to say.

"Chuck--?" she questioned and contemplated all at once, beginning to shake her head in a confusing manner.

"Shh," he whispered against the opposite ear, "dance with me."

He walked shortly away from her, and smoothly led her arm out a ways, pulling her body behind. She came willingly, still mesmerized with him and clearly forgetting her former confusion and interrogations. It was a new world for Blair, and a new universe entirely for Chuck…but these baby steps were sending them safely to the best place they could ever hope for.

And against the moonlight, the dimmed party music and the scents of the nearby garden, they danced.

Entwined fingers with swaying floral.

Slowly moving heels and gentleman's shoes.

"You're cute when you're nervous," he whispered then, and a smile lit up her face.

It sent sparks flying in his stomach.

_Butterflies_.

Still there.

He couldn't kill them if he tried.

"Mmm," she moaned, into his neck, drawing herself closer to the scent of his hair.

No one told her those pretty winged insects were contagious.

………………….

A/N: Ok, I don't know if the ending was that fantastic, but it's late and I'm done and I need to sleep. Please R & R! And of course I'll continue this eventually…since you all seem to forget that I intend on doing that with all these previews. ;p


	11. Idea 11: A Close Exchange

A/N: Yes, I know…it's been a few weeks since I submitted anything and even longer since I made you aware of another of my lovely ideas. Hehe. My apologies. The next preview after this one will be very similar to this one, but I will explain that to you further in the future. After these two updates, hopefully, I will be updating swiij, but no guarantees. ;p Enjoy! Please R & R. =)

*I OWN NOTHING.

*PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE, IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY DONE SO.

*Remember, these are just previews of future stories I'm going to write. This explains the length, whether long or short. And **yes**, I intend on continuing _all_ of them.

…………………………………………………….

***Idea 11 (**A Close Exchange**): What if Blair was returning from boarding school? What if Serena was struggling with her relationship with her family and friends, and _staying away_ from Nate? What if, starting in 1x01, Blair and Serena switched places, would CB still end up together?

…………………………………………………….

Her watch was ticking slower, she was sure. That ridiculous little piece of metal had decided to draw from her every paranoid fiber that existed. _It was also much louder than usual_. Regardless of the oblivious confirmation from the other passengers. She decided they were either from Brooklyn or out of the state entirely.

She sighed, flipping her curled brown locks over her left shoulder, and settling deeper into her seats. She stared out the window, trying to ignore the clicking noise of the clock on her left wristband. She was coming home. Her gaze glued to the towering skyscrapers and bustle of taxis parading the streets. _She so desired limos in preference to those dirty, yellow things. Ugh._

_Audrey would not approve._

Then, of course, her memories flooded through her and she pin-pointed the exact reason she had taken off for boarding school in the first place. It wasn't to visit her father for an extended time in France (though that had been enjoyable). It wasn't because Nate had been getting on her nerves with his refusal of directing any real attention towards her (though she wasn't blind to where he _was_ directing his attention), or even because she had finally gotten fed-up with Chuck's constant perverted smug behavior (she missed _that_…if she was being honest).

_No, her sudden escape had to do with a certain tall, blonde that she __**used to**__ call her best friend._

_Used to._

……………………………………………………….

"Great party, S!" another girl said in passing. Serena just slinked further into the seat that had become her home for the last forty-five minutes.

Chuck leered at her from across the room, scotch in hand. She had glanced in his direction a few times, but could only manage to roll her eyes so many times. She avoided the gaze by talking pointless nonsense to some of the girls she was _supposed_ to know so well.

_What was wrong with her?_

_This was a party. Like any other party she had had before. She was supposed to be having fun._

_Wasn't she?_

Her blonde counterpart paced a room on the far end of the building, racking his brain in confusion as to why Serena refused to agree with him. It was the same desperate plea he offered up to her whenever they fell into serious conversation. _Why won't you be with me? _She had never said anything in particular, but her expression spoke volumes. _You're with __**Blair**__, remember? _The thought seemed to go unnoticed by him. His current relationship status even seemed to be overlooked. It was supposed from his dear friend, _Charles_, that he had either forgotten he was Blair's boyfriend or had concluded that she was never coming back. Either was ridiculous, but you can only remind someone of something he _doesn't_ want to be reminded of so many times…

"Nathaniel!" the brown-haired boy called to him, noticing how his blonde friend was hastening towards Serena.

The boy nodded in his direction, and walked towards him. He smiled when he saw the scotch, perfectly placed in Chuck's hand, as always.

"What's up, man?" he asked, taking a seat beside him at the bar.

"Um…let me think," he said, pretending to ponder everything and nothing all in a moment, "nothing." He spoke with a thick blandness and it created a wider smile to grow on the golden boy's face.

"Heh, yeah…well, I was hoping to remedy that situation," he said, his eyes glued to the blonde girl sitting, bored, across the room. He rose swiftly from his seat.

Chuck pulled him back down to his seat. "Don't screw with Serena," he said, covering his eyes with a hand in frustration.

Nate looked at him strangely. "Wha--?"

Chuck looked up at him, his eyes widening. "There is more than one meaning to that, Nathaniel." He got up and walked over to his own private stash of scotch in the corner. _He was in need of a refill._

Nate shook his head at the gesture, and then stood up again, intent on conversing with Serena. Chuck turned around, leaned against the wall, and shook his head at his best friend. He watched as Nate made another humungous fool of himself, and as Serena tried to get rid of him. He really was grateful, in a way, that the party had ended up at _The Palace_ because of Lily Van der Woodsen and her need to reorganize. This way he could keep his eye on Nathaniel and lure women into his suite for later that evening. _Quite convenient_.

……………………………

"No, Nate," she said, instantly getting up the moment he approached her. "This is not happening," she tried her best to avoid eye contact, but she found it unavoidable in the end.

"Wait—hey, hey Serena—"

She paused.

"I just wanna talk," he defended softly.

She looked at him, almost sympathizing for a moment, but then she snapped herself out of the reverie she had fallen under. She shook her head. "No," she moved past him, but he caught her by the arm and led her into an adjoining room, closing the door behind him. Much against what her mind was telling her, she didn't resist.

The golden boy didn't see Chuck's head shaking as he led Serena away. He was oblivious once set on a particular goal.

Serena gulped when the door shut. Six months. Six months without Blair, and she was completely _**caving**_. Nate was _**Blair's**_ boyfriend, and Blair loved her boyfriend passionately—_always had, always would_—yet it was none other than Serena, herself, who had fallen in love with him. She had fallen in love with her best friend's boyfriend. _It was beyond twisted_. Said Van der Woodsen hoped the feisty brunette would be coming home soon. _Sigh_. It would give her a much better excuse to stay _away_ from the blonde boy…_and to move on with her life_.

Her main incentive at this particular moment, however, was to prevent said blonde boy from doing whatever he was intending on doing by pushing the two of them into a closed off room without witnesses. _It couldn't be anything good_, she gathered. Sure, she had fallen hard for him over the last six months. It had been the only relationship that didn't involve one-night stands and a less than accurate memory the night after. But this was no reason to betray her best friend, whether she was ever coming back or not.

Serena cleared her throat. "Blair," she breathed, weakly, making a final effort to keep Nate's mouth from attacking her own. She couldn't make much other defense once he had gotten her across the opposite wall and encased her in his arms, both hands pasted on the wall behind her—a hand beside each side of her face.

"That's not my name, Serena," he whispered, leaning his face closer to his own. He spoke swiftly into her ear, "Is there something going on between you two that I don't know about?" His smile widened from the smirk he had sported not more than a couple minutes prior.

A sudden strength enflamed in her, and she pushed him away intensely, both hands flat across his chest. With that, she stomped across the room so there was a couch between them—more distance was always a good idea. "Yes, Nate, there is something going on. _**Us**_," she huffed at him.

His eyebrows fused together, the confusion evident on his face. She sighed harshly, running a hand through her long blonde strands.

"Nate, you and I cannot happen," she said, softer this time, and stepping just a step or so closer—still with huge objects in-between. _Safety_. "Blair _is_ going to come back…"

He rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"She is!" she spoke, determined, "And even if she weren't, I wouldn't betray my best friend like that, whether she's present or not." She looked genuinely hurt by his constant need to force them together. He took a step back.

"Then?"

She sighed. "Just stay away from me, Nate. Stay away from me until you're over me…"

He gaped at her. "But Serena—"

She waved her arm aside to silence him. "No. Nate, she's _going_ to come back, and when she does she's going to expect you to be in love with her. I know you were once. You _have_ to be again, you _**have**_ to be," her voice strained, "For all our sakes."

"She's been gone _**six months**_!" he exclaimed, finding it the best defense.

She turned away for the door, ignoring his pleas, and put her hand on the knob. His hand placed itself over hers, however, and she stopped the turning motion she had begun.

"Nate…" she gulped, strained, a tear almost falling from her eyes; _so conflicted_. Her body twisted softly in a final effort to deny him entrance to her heart, but he caught her full on. His mouth moved greedily against her own, tongues intertwining, breathing quickened.

Finally, she pushed him off again, tears streaming down her face.

"Leave me alone!" she sobbed, opening the door and slamming it behind her.

Then, she was gone.

…………………………………….

When Nate finally re-entered the party room a few hours later, everyone had left and the room was abandoned to only his best friend and some maids cleaning up the mess that was Serena's parties.

Chuck raised his eyebrows to his friend, and Nate shuffled himself over to the seat he had adopted earlier.

"Let me guess," the brunette began, pursing his lips, "You tried to seduce Serena again, and again you were refused."

Nate sighed, long and hard. "Well, she kissed me this time!" he said, sounding more positive than usual.

Chuck cracked a grin, turning to his too-hopeful friend. "She kissed you?"

Nate nodded.

"…or did _you_ kiss _her_, and she just got caught up in the moment?"

Blonde boy scoffed, but said nothing and crossed his arms, muttering some incoherent indecencies under his breath.

Chuck shook his head, and placed his scotch on the bar, standing in front of his friend. "It's like this Nathaniel. You're Blair's boyfriend, and regardless of what you and Serena may feel for each other, the last thing Serena would want to do is betray the best friend she's had from birth," he spat.

Nate scoffed again, but a bit more in his favor. "You mean, other than before."

Chuck closed his eyes briefly and exhaled. "I'm not even going to ask how you knew I was aware of that, but yes, other than your drunken endeavor at the Shephards' wedding last year. Besides," he said, taking his seat again. "Blair's back, and you're going to be in for a nightmare if you're so open about your feelings for Serena in front of your dear dark-haired girlfriend," he smirked at the end, pretending he didn't see the shocked, scared expression written all over blonde boy's face. Instead, he slid off his stool and mumbled something about being in his suite, if he would be in need of further counsel. Oh, and that for any more confirmation of what he had recently said…he should check his phone.

Nate gulped, forcing himself to snap out of the shock that now surrounded every aspect of his life. He shuffled in his pants' pocket, realizing how he must've placed the ringer on silent nearly all afternoon.

_It was as he dreaded…_

**Six months of absence, we had wondered when our Queen Bee would return. She's looking prim and proper and as venomous ever. Welcome back, B. I hope your well, just don't expect everything to be how you left it.**

**-Gossip Girl**

…………………………………………………………….

A/N: So, I hope you loved it. Please review! As you can see, not _every_ aspect of their lives is switched over. But I think I like this idea, and it would be _very_ interesting to continue it. ;p

*Oh, and the next preview I'll be writing up switches the places of…not any other girls, but the ever so conflicting Chuck Bass and Dan Humphrey. **STAY TUNED!** =D


	12. Idea 12: From Brooklyn to Manhattan

A/N: Ok, so there is a bit of a big update on me as a writer, in general. I've had a huge moment of realization, and I've found that indulging myself in M-rated scenes & stories is probably not the healthiest thing for me, regarding my principles. Therefore, I am not going to be writing anymore (or at least for a pretty long time) M-rated stories or scenes, though I don't think I've entirely really gone past T-rated scenes in any of my stories. Heh. Going back to any of the stories I regularly read, I am putting a complete halt to the M-rated stories…*sniffles*…which is hard for some of those awesomely thought out stories *thinks sadly about 'Cutting Room Floor… by DaeDreemer' which was _almost_ over!* And as far as those T-rated fics that have one to a few M-rated scenes in them…I'll probably keep reading some of them, as long as it's pretty obvious when those scenes are (as in a warning at the beginning of the chapter) and there aren't too many of them, so I can just continue on my way and still enjoy those _wonderfully_ enticing storylines. Besides that, my reading and writing will stay at its norm. I will be repeating this announcement on my next 'swiij' chapter and it is posted at the current top of my profile, if anyone is curious about the details regarding the situation. ;p That is all.

*I own nothing.

*PLEASE vote on the poll on my profile. It seems as though 'Queen Bee for a Reason' is the most popular choice, which I can hardly believe…since 'Unable' and 'Never Again: A Chuck & Blair Story' have been visited and reviewed much more often. But…soon after I finish 'So What If I'm Jealous' I will be writing out the outline and finishing up the next one of these three stories, so unless you're totally in love with the idea of the results as is, please _please_ vote, and soon. Swiij is almost finished.

*Remember, these are just previews of stories I plan on continuing. As just recently decided, I _do_ plan on continuing all of these 'sneak peeks', unless I cannot possibly do so without included M-rated content. That would be the only reason.

………………………………………………………………………….

***Idea 12 (**From Brooklyn to Manhattan**): What if Chuck was returning from abroad after recently discovering that it was not a plane crash that killed his mother but during the child birth of her one and only son? What if Dan ended up at Eleanor Waldorf's party by way of his upper-east side second cousin, recently invested in Bass inc.? What then? Would CB still end up together, if starting from 1x01 Chuck and Dan switched places? ………………………………………………………………………….

The helipad was in sight. Chuck Bass watched impassively from within as his father's private helicopter landed softly on the landing. The blades began to slow, and the blowing bushes and trees surrounding the pad blew only by the slight stirring of the wind.

"Sir?" a man came walking towards him from the closed off front of the helicopter, professional air written all over his face. "We have landed, and your limo is here."

_No duh_, Chuck thought, having noticed these facts nearly five minutes earlier.

The Bass heir only stood from his seat though, straightening his jacket and walking numbly to the exit, the informant having disappeared from view. Just as expected, the stretch limo was waiting for him at the far end of the cemented block. Hired employees brought his bags, piling them into the trunk of the car individually. Arthur, the young man's usual limo driver, opened the back seat car door and stood waiting until his intoxicated boss's son slid inside and adjusted to the new seating. The car door shut softly, followed by the smooth driving away of the Bass vehicle a few minutes later.

The brown-haired sixteen-year-old slunk into his seat, his eyes glazed against the tinted windows. Unlike a normal functioning family, his dad was not there to greet him when he exited the helicopter or entered the limo. He would not be there at home, because his father was too busy to ever really be around. So, Chuck had his own suite in _The Palace_: 1812. He had no doting girlfriend, and his best friend was too confused with life to care at the moment. Chuck had imagined nothing that severe had changed since his departure two weeks earlier.

Europe had been…interesting, to say the least, but nothing he hadn't seen before. Nothing, that is, besides the haunting realization of his mother's real cause of death. He couldn't shrug it off. He had _killed_ her. _He_ had done it.

There had not been nearly enough alcohol to clog his mind in the cultured continent, let alone the familiar limo.

He sighed.

Eleanor Waldorf's something-or-other party was the _last_ place he wanted to be at that particular moment. He was not in the mood, nor maintaining enough energy to keep his guard up or handle people in the normal way if he did.

"Where to, Sir?"

He considered his options, and though a depressed, insecure Blair Waldorf concerned him to no end…he couldn't find it in himself to care enough to abandon the shaking revelation he had discovered the previous Wednesday.

"_The Palace_," he mumbled, almost incoherently.

He saw the man nod, and oblige to closing the window between them. Chuck's head slid against the car door in the crick of the window. He could escape from the world now and for the rest of the evening.

_He could do it even better with a few hotel maids at his beckoning call. _

……………………….

His father was insane.

"Good evening…Dan, is it?"

He smiled awkwardly, turning to the woman who had found her place beside him. "It is," he said, shaking the hand of the tight-gripped Eleanor Waldorf.

Her smile seemed frozen in place. "I…don't believe we met," she said, seeming to think deeply about the subject.

He sighed briefly. "Uh…yeah, I'm just here with one of my second cousins. He's recently become an associate of Bass Inc, and apparently that's a big deal. Mr. Bass, is he within your group of friends?"

She scoffed. "Colleagues is more likely, but yes. Bart is definitely a regular attendee of my parties and the like." She paused for a moment. "He's the father of Chuck Bass, have you met him?"

Dan nearly panicked at the thought. "Well…I've seen him around, if that's what you mean."

Her eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"I attend the same school. St. Judes," he said, in an attempt to clear any doubts she might have had.

"Oh!" she said with almost delight, "Have you met my daughter, then? Blair? I mean, I know it's not exactly the same school, but I do believe they're connected very closely."

He forced a smiling face. He, of course, had heard of Blair Waldorf as well—practically the female version of Chuck Bass, without all the promiscuity. Bitter, snooty, over-confident and manipulative. Not exactly someone he wanted to make an acquaintance with. "I think I've heard of her as well," he nodded curtly.

"Well, I think we must introduce the two of you then. It obviously has been a long time," she beamed, and then turned to call for her daughter.

Dan's eyes had bulged at the mention. He was insignificant as far as the popular crowd went at school, and he sure didn't want to be indulged in someone as undesirable—friend or otherwise—as Blair Waldorf. Quite honestly, he didn't know how her boyfriend dealt with it. Nate seemed so normal, so average, even if he _was_ the sought after _Prince Charming_ for every girl at Constance.

"Blair!"

He was snapped out of his reverie. And then there she was before him. He noticed though, perhaps for the first time ever that for all the insults he had just poured out to her in his mind, he had to admit…she was very beautiful.

"Blair, this is Dan Humphrey?" Eleanor turned to the boy to check if her memory had been correct. He nodded towards her and returned to the dark-haired girl, noticing almost immediately how her expression was one of disgust, except when her mother looked towards her. Then, she plastered a pleasing smile to her ruby lips.

Dan raised his eyebrows and shook his head a bit at the exchange between the two. "Well, it was nice meeting you two, but I think I better go see what my cousin is up to." He heard the mumblings behind him among the two of them, as mother explained the reasoning for his appearance at the party to her daughter.

He was lucky to get out alive, and planned to leave as soon as possible. He just had to find his cousin before Blair's two shadows spotted him again from the other room suspiciously. He didn't know what his dad had been thinking. He didn't belong on the Upper East Side, and he most certainly didn't belong in the vicinity of Blair Waldorf.

Now that he thought about it though…with all this talk of Mr. Bass and his son—where _was_ Chuck? Wouldn't he always be at these types of parties? Devising plans to lure women away, joking with Nate—his best friend, if that was even likely, and manipulating certain devices to the needs of him and the brunette vixen he had just encounter.

He sighed. It was probably none of his business anyways.

………………………………………….

The young, troubled brown-haired boy shut the door to his suite behind him as he entered. He had nearly fallen asleep on the way back, but memories and frozen words refused to let those closed lids create any sort of peace.

There was a knock on the door. Chuck turned around slowly and opened the wooden device a crack, just to see who was there—having forgotten completely that there was a porthole he could've looked through instead.

Hotel maids.

_Sigh_.

He had wanted so desperately, had resigned to screwing hotel maids for the next few hours to erase all the memories. He even remembered now, at this moment, that he had called the front desk before arriving home to request them on his immediate return.

But, he had been relieved when they weren't already in his room. He didn't have to energy to deal with them, or even appreciate how they would accommodate him. He just…wanted to be alone, away from everything and everyone. He wanted to sleep without worrying himself to some point of self-destruction.

He shut the door after he had seen them and they had seen him. Then, he leaned against the back side of the door.

"I've reconsidered, ladies."

They huffed and made their way down the hallway…onto their next appointment. Not that anyone else really got the benefits of Chuck Bass, but they most likely had something else they had to attend to that did not involve whoring over the sixteen year old billionaire son of Bart Bass, the owner the hotel.

Chuck closed his eyes as he made his way from the door to his bed and collapsed on top of it. He groaned as the images flitted through his mind again.

_"What?"_

_The man beside him remained silent, and sighed._

_"Mike, what is it?" his voice lowered, "I pay you to find out answers, to tell me things I can't discover on my own."_

_The man almost appeared to have gulped._

_Chuck leaned forward, lowering his voice dangerously. "I don't pay you to stay silent, and I certainly don't pay you to attach yourself to me in such a way as to avoid telling me certain details I need to know."_

_He sighed again. "I'm not attached to you. That's not it."_

_"Well then, what's the issue?"_

_Mike blinked. "Nothing."_

_Chuck waited._

_"Your mother didn't die in a plane crash, Mr. Bass…"_

_Chuck's eyebrows fused._

_"…she died giving birth to you."_

**BZZZ.**

Chuck flipped over on his back, and reached pathetically over in an attempt to recover his phone.

**BZZZ.**

**BZZZZ.**

**Missed you at the party. It was a riot. **

**-B**

He smirked. And there it was…_his beacon of light in the darkness_.

**Next time. Promise.**

**-C**

**CLICK.**

……………………………………………………………..

A/N: Hope you liked it. Slightly shorter than the last one, but I hope you still review it. ;p I'll be updating 'So What If I'm Jealous' next, the final chapter before the epilogue. Make sure to check it out. ;D


	13. Idea 13: Sometimes It's Hard

A/N: Okay, so…I've been sticking to my writing schedule pretty well, but Gossip Girl Season 3 is starting tomorrow ( AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *clears throat*) and it's actually going to be awesomely somehow better since those CB film pics simply just made my life. XD ANYWAYS, point being, I had something else I had to write before this, but it wasn't CB or GG at all, quite original actually, so I decided to postpone it. Heheh. I can't actually expect myself to write TWO lengthy chapters in one night, when it's already 7:34 pm. I mean, honestly. Lol. So, but yeah. I HAD to write one last GG thing before the new season started. So…here it is.

*Remember, this is just a preview of a future story to come. So, if it is (too) long or short, that is why. ;p

……………………………………………………

Idea 13 (Sometimes It's Hard)—How would 2x07 have gone down, if instead of saying 'I will never say those words to you', B said 'I can't'…would Chuck still have left? Would those 3 words have ever been spoken?

……………………………………………………

The sexual tension could be cut with a knife.

From the minute he walked into the room, and steadily strode towards her, the heat inside her was exploding more than it had been when she had prepared for the event nearly an hour ago. Her heart was beating faster than she ever thought it would. She wasn't even thinking about how she must look or what she should be doing.

When he was looking at her like _that_, all she could concentrate was the ramped fluttering inside her stomach.

"What took you so long?" her eyes sparkled, fastened to his own.

Chuck's eyes raked up and down her figure, and it took everything in him to not drool or gasp in awe and desire. She was so gorgeous. So desirable. _He wanted her. He __**wanted**__ her. Desperately._

And now finally she wanted him. It wasn't exactly subtle how she sped up the 'seduction' process, by canceling it out at the Van der Bass party. _He was furious that she got so involved with dismissing the idea of Vanessa from either of their lives. It had been __**her**__ idea after all, and then he had hooked onto the idea of fixing that bar. It was all…so very, confusing_. Only one thing would clear up his the theories twisting around in his mind.

"If you thought that was long, you have no idea what you're in for."

Brown gaze against penetrating brown gaze, heat building more by the second, Chuck's maroon velvet jacket dropped to the floor, and no more words were needed.

The anticipation rising in her overflowed into her eyes. They shone like the best present had just been given to her, in living form. He stepped forward, and she allowed her hand to rise up and rest onto the side of his face, hardly noticing when she pulled a bit rougher than intended on the silky smooth strands of her lover's hair.

_Not that he was her lover, of course._

He hadn't said those three words, and so now he was nothing to her.

A nothing she just _had_ to sleep with. Her life _depended_ on it. And as of the last few days…she had become _incredibly_ horny whenever he was in the vicinity.

_Coincidence, I'm sure._

And then he was kissing her.

_Oh God, his kisses. It was like sex to the mouth every time. And if there were no emotional entanglements involved, she would have stalked him for his sex kisses every night of the week._

Hotter kisses. More passionate ones. And at one point she bit his bottom lip spontaneously and pulled him closer to her. If this was just the beginning, she could hardly imagine how she'd make it all the way through successfully. He was going to take over her, she was sure. If only—

"Say it," he whispered under his breath.

_Oh God. Dirty talk? Best. Night. Ever._

"Say what? I'll say anything," she breathed, a few more intoxicating kisses to hold them over a few more moments.

"Say those three words…you wanted me to say."

Her eyebrows furrowed, her head leaning back into her pillow. _She couldn't believe he was seriously bringing this up. He fought for her…kind of. And then he completely ruined her. Even if the situation had been fixed, and her and Serena had made amends. He still did it on purpose. So what if her sexual desire for him had suddenly arisen from the ashes—maybe hadn't even been buried to begin with? It didn't mean anything. And even if it did….he never said the words to her, so there was no way she was saying them to him._

She scoffed, softly. "…are you kidding?"

His expression did not change. "Not quite."

Pause.

"Eight letters, Three syllables. Say it and I'm yours."

"But I'm already yours, and you're ruining the mood with all this talk," she pulled in for another kiss.

He pulled away, criticizing her every move in his mind. "You can't say it."

She sunk into the pillows, completely dejected.

"You wanted it from me."

"I'm prepared to settle," she tried to pull herself up for another kiss.

He pulled away again, rougher this time. More serious.

It concerned her.

"Maybe I'm not."

She sighed, sinking into the pillows again. She was horny as hell, but there was no way she was caving, and she had built up her façade too well to get all vulnerable again. But he was trudging through some seriously dangerous territory by opening up that topic again.

"Chuck Bass…"

He looked so expectantly at her, really seemed like he not only _wanted_, but _needed_ to hear her say those words. Almost as much as she _needed_ to hear them at the _White Party_, but…

She pushed on him. "Get off of me," she ground out. Screw her hormones; _screw_ the realization that she was still in love with the boy nearly levitating above her, screw it all. _Her heart had been broken enough times this year, thank-you very much._

"Excuse me?"

Her eyebrows narrowed, and she forced a glare in his direction. "You heard me. I don't want you here, and no, I'm not going to tell you those words. Take what you want from that. Just…just, take your lame maroon jacket and go screw some whore on your way home!"

She had pushed him off of her by now, and dove into her closet to gather her silky white-see through robe. She couldn't tell if he was hurt or feeling cocky, but he hadn't said anything and she wasn't planning on saying much else. He had already missed so much from her that night. Like how he wouldn't talk to her when she asked for a 'progress report' and how he hadn't even take notice of the dress _he_ had gotten for her. She manipulated the situation well, sure, but…well, all that was going to come of tonight was more heartbreak. She regretted even creating the whole situation.

_But he still wasn't gone. And she couldn't figure out why the hell not._

"Blair—"

She tightened the silky robe around her waist, and waited for him to leave. "No."

He sighed, brushing a hand through his now loose-hanging locks. "So that's just it, then?"

Silence.

"I just…_leave_?"

She avoided his gaze. She wasn't even horny anymore, not really. He had crossed a line, and she had stupidly tumbled in after him. She had only just recently bounced back from his _unintentional_ hurtful pleas. She was not caving. She was not letting him get _this_ close.

She nodded.

He scoffed. "So…what was this then? Are you playing the tease again?"

Her eyes narrowed at him, and she stepped a few feet closer. "No. I just don't remember love confessions being in the unwritten rules of this clause."

His eyes were piercing and his jaw dropped slightly more, but hardly noticeable unless one had focused completely on it.

"When you came back from abroad with that loser face, I was not informed ahead of time, for that desired love confession either," his teeth ground.

She blinked at him. "Are you…kidding me?" she stepped closer still.

"Ha! You know, that's the second time you've asked me that tonight, but ironically…no."

His expression. So unyielding, and firm…and _serious_.

She fumed, pointing to the door. "I said, leave. Besides, it's not like you really accomplished anything. I did the dirty work, when you got too sucked up in Troll face's uncontrollable frizz head. So technically, I don't owe you anything."

"Fine."

He stalked out of Blair Waldorf's bedroom, like it was the most destined thing to do in his life, and waited for the elevator to return to their floor.

Cries.

His ears heard them, had become so well attuned to Blair Waldorf's tears that he had to force himself to be numb to them, should the occasion arise.

Chuck Bass turned around and started back up the staircase, hearing what Blair Waldorf would not have admitted out loud, not this early in the game.

The Game.

It was so far from a game that it pained both of them to call it that, but it was so close to one too, that looks were becoming very, _very_ deceiving.

"I don't know, S," she cried into the phone. "I know I shouldn't have done it, another of these stupid games that never goes anywhere. But you were right, I really wanted him again these last couple days, and then…when I saw him holding hands with Vanessa—yes, he was. Yeah, I know it doesn't mean anything. Ugh, would you be quiet Serena?!"

More tears.

But now they made sense.

She was totally jealous over him, and he had asked for confirmation from her, when all she had needed was some from him.

They couldn't both get what they wanted, could they?

_He didn't know what the hell to do anymore._

"Blair…" he knocked lightly on the locked bedroom door.

Suddenly, the talking stopped, the crying lessened and he swore he couldn't even hear her breathing. His eyes closed and he leaned his head against the bare wall before him.

_**DING!**_

_Elevator's here…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: So…um, I'm not really sure how this got so depressing. XD I did rewatch this scene in the episode though, and that was WAY depressing. I mean, I usually just watch up until they stop kissing, b/c it's too painful and embarrassing after that, but….yeah. *clears throat* *tries not to die* Please review! =D I know I didn't have her say 'I can't', but I suddenly felt like she wouldn't admit to something like that…at least not so soon. But when I actually write this, I will add it in. Perhaps in the second chapter or so. *shrug*

GG SEASON 3 PREMIERE TOMORROW! =D YAAAAAAAAY!!!


	14. Idea 14: Love Tragedy

A/N: Ah yes…another _Book of Beginnings_ preview. Aren't you excited?! Lol XD I really am trying to write as many things as possible. Every spare moment, as long as I'm motivated…I write! So um, I think reviews are in order. ;p I have gotten considerably less of those, so um…no. lol. Review please! ;p

*I own nothing *grumbles*

*Remember, these are just previews of future stories, so that explains its length (either long or short)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

***Idea 14 (**Love Tragedy**): This little preview is the idea that during CB's little attempted _I love you_ on the rooftop in 2x08, B accidentally says those 3 letters, 8 words, despite herself. ;p

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

She was nervous.

Not any more nervous than usual, still…

She was scared out of her mind.

Gulp.

Here she was…walking up the grungiest steps in Brooklyn, she was sure, on her way to tell Chuck Bass she loved him. Her breaths became shallow as she approached the final step…

And there _he_ was, looking devilishly handsome as usual. He turned to her then, almost as if he could sense her presence.

"Brooklyn," he stated, and she smiled adoringly up at him, proud of herself for at least this small victory.

"At least it will be memorable."

"I'm sorry, but don't you have something you wanna say to me?" he was cocky about it, but with good reason she told herself.

"Yes," she was so sure about all of this. She was going to tell him. She was going to tell _Chuck Bass_ she loved him. It was proving to be harder than she thought. She was smiling at him, and he was smiling at her, and it all seemed like the perfect atmosphere…besides the _Brooklyn_ factor. And now _she_ was scared.

_"Why?"_

_"I was scared"_

"This is so silly…" she was going to make it _easier_ for herself. They could say it _together_. Then it would be out in the open. There would be no other reason to _not_ be together, because everything would be said that needed to be said, and they could stop playing all these stupid games. "Why does it matter who says it first? Why don't we just say it together?" She was soft and gentle and hopeful in her plea.

"Because that wasn't the deal." He was quirky and playful and challenging her. Once again.

_"Just make sure he's done playing games."_

She blinked away those words, but she couldn't get them out of her head.

_Damn you, Humphrey!_

More and more she wished that she had never talked to that Brooklyn…child. He had ruined everything. She had been so sure of herself, and…now?

"Why does everything have to be a deal?"

"Because we made it one."

_Curse him. Is that all there was between them? Games? Manipulations? Deals?_

Sigh.

"What's going on, Blair?" his eyebrows furrowed, and her eyes flashed to him, but they were so unsure now. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to say them anymore. If he was making her 'go first' then what was to stop him from not going at all? If Humphrey had taken back his prior conclusion about her and Chuck, then maybe he was wrong about more than that? About…_all_ of it?

"You told me you had something to say to me, say it." He was getting impatient now, she knew. But this was only one of the most important things she would say to him, if she was ever going to say it now. Everything seemed to be spiraling against her, and he had no idea. He was forcing a _time_ schedule on her now?? What was wrong with him? Didn't he know how hard this was for her? Dumped twice, and having to dump her last beau because of an affair with his stepmother? How twisted was that?

_Oh god._

She wanted to cry, for someone to hold her, but all Chuck wanted was for her to say those three little words. He didn't care about her and any of this; he just wanted to win at the game.

"Why do I have to be the one to go first?" He looked panic, but she could not stop herself now. He had pushed her too far. "I was the one who waited on that helipad for you. I went to Tuscany alone," the quiver in her voice still shone, as if it had happened _just_ then.

"That's ancient history—"

"I was the one who asked _you_ to say it first," her voice began to rise, her tears coming closer to unraveling and falling down her face. _Why couldn't he just say it? How dare he expect of her when he couldn't step up and say those words himself?_

"At the White party? When you were on your way out with the Count? Did you really think I was going to say it then?"

"Yes!" she cried. It was all too much. Almost as painful as when she had to walk away from him at that clad in white event. "And when you didn't I wanted to die!"

_She had more cause than him to say those three words! He had abandoned her, and she just needed proof he wouldn't do it again! Was that too much to ask? What did he need? Confirmation that it was worth it? Was he __**that**__ selfish? Didn't he think __**so**__ little of her?_

"Don't tell me you brought me all the way to Brooklyn for this."

_What? Didn't he care for her at all? Didn't he see how she was suffering? What was she supposed to do?! Cave to his wishes? Not try to stand on her own, be her own person?_

"I thought you were ready to tell me how you really felt. Obviously it was just another of your games."

His eyes were so piercing, so intent on their goal, and she was _screaming_ in her head trying to get rid of the nightmares that plagued this very event.

_Chuck! Why….why….don't you love me?! Care for me at all?_

"My games?" she asked in a desperate plea, but it was so covered by all of her teary despair that it didn't come off as anything but weak. "You were the one that started this."

"And now you're the one that finished it."

_What? Why was this question the only thing that came out between them? Why was this always so hard? Were they done now? For good?_ The thought killed her to even think about. She kept staring at him, hoping he would reconsider, but he just turned away, leaving her in her misery. And so, she turned away too, so close to the door…leading to the stairs…leading back to reality.

And then, Blair Waldorf paused, midway, and turned back to him. "Fine, Chuck," she spat. "I love you," she sniffled. His head turned in her direction, his expression unreadable. "And I hope I never see you again." She turned away now, tears pouring down her face, wishing she'd never come and _never_ fallen in love with Chuck Bass.

_It was all too…too much._

As far as Chuck was concerned, he stood frozen in his spot on the cement roof of some lame Brooklyn art gallery, wondering how everything had gotten so messed up, and clueless as to how it would ever be fixed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: So, I made the love confession a little more than accidental. XD But that is how it came out. I thought all the dialogue that came out in that scene was needed, and so I refused to get rid of any of it. Heh. I hope you loved this. Personally, I was almost in tears writing this. I like _hated_ this scene, because of all the tears and harsh words. *sigh* Well, review! =D


	15. Idea 15: Hide Me From the Truth

A/N: Okay, so we all know if I don't write/update a fic way _before_ the episode tonight, then I probably won't get to it till tomorrow or Wednesday—God forbid. Lol. Here's another BoB preview, from a requester actually—**pinkberry** (from _fanpop_ I think?). Hope y'all enjoy this and please review! =D

………………….

*Idea 15 (**Hide me from the Truth**)-_futurefluff_-Chuck & Blair are happily married (a few years down the line…) when B discovers she's pregnant. She plans on surprising Chuck with the big news when she somehow bumps into Dan & finds out the real cause of Mrs. Bart Bass's death.

………………….

_Positive._

Her lips parted, and for a moment she just stood there in shock.

_She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. Chuck and Blair were going to have a baby._

Excitement bubbled up from her stomach and she could hardly wait to tell him. She knew he would be so excited. The thrill had shown all over his face when she accepted his love confession just after high school graduation, and again when she had accepted his proposal and didn't run away from him at the altar. But…a baby? All their own. Distinctly Chuck and Blair 100%

That sounded incredible.

She knew he'd be thrilled.

It was killing her that she couldn't tell him immediately, but she figured she should do something special to build up to the event. Maybe she could set up some sort of a romantic dinner or dim the lights or something, then after their little rendezvous she could break the news—_or during, perhaps?_ She laughed. _That_ would catch him off-guard. Though…knowing him he would suspect something throughout the whole transaction.

Sigh.

_Oh, but it would be exciting._

Too bad she couldn't move at the speed of light and Chuck couldn't be home instantly.

She looked at the clock. Still three more hours until he would come home.

_She missed him already._ Had been missing him before too obviously, but the aching need she felt for him in those long moments of his absence had been temporarily healed over by the thought of the two of them bearing a child of their own.

Blair put a hand over her still flat tummy. Her cheeks flushed at the knowledge of what now laid inside there. She _had_ to tell Chuck, or at least Serena—_somebody_!

She fingered through the contacts list in her phone, scrolling down madly and hardly realizing the number—or the name rather—she had pressed. She was bouncing with excitement and forced herself to leave the bathroom and go sit on the couch. Then, she decided the bed was the best way, but of course that wonderful plus sign was still sitting on its stick in the bathroom, so she went back in there instead and closed the door. She couldn't let herself be tempted.

"Blair?"

Her eyebrows fused in confusion and disappointment. She pulled the phone away from her ear and glanced at the screen that so clearly showed Dan Humphrey's name and number. _She huffed. I thought I removed him from my phone!_

"Hello?"

She shook her head, moving the phone back to its original location on her ear. She sighed. "Humphrey?"

There seemed to be an ease in his breathing pattern suddenly but she did not really care what for. Surely he had not thought that someone had stolen her phone and called him, or _worse_—that _she_ cared enough to prank call him _herself_. He may have helped her with a few things during their college experience, but they were definitely not what you would call _best friends_.

"Di—did you call me?" he asked, officially confused.

Her eyes closed, not really looking forward to having to explain the actions she had taken—and just repeated to herself in her head. "Yes. On accident. It won't happen again," she rolled her eyes, making to hang up.

"Wait, Blair!"

She held the phone in mid-air, truly not wanting to listen to whatever he had to say—regardless if it had to do with her or not.

"_What_, Humphrey?"

She was almost grumpy, and he knew not to dawdle when that type of energy came flowing from Blair Bass's lips.

"Why, I mean—rather how—"

She sighed testily.

He gulped, forcing his mind and his lips to speed along the process.

"How did you accidentally call me?"

Her eyes narrowed. "That's none of your business."

"You must have been in some sort of a ru—"

"Daniel Humphrey!"

His eyes widened. _Since when did Blair Bass call him by his first and last name?_

She cleared her throat. "If you must know, I've got some pressing news I need to tell Chuck."

"Ah, I see."

"What?!" she asked, suddenly annoyed. She didn't know how she had gotten so sucked into this conversation with Cabbage Patch, of all people, but now she had to know what he was assuming. She wouldn't have him snickering about her reaction to what he said with that Abrams snitch later.

"N-nothing, it's none of my business."

She rolled her eyes, flinging her hand to rest on her hip. _Now, he decides it's none of his business. _"Humphrey."

She's demanding, and he knows it, and now he has to finish what he started or he'll hear from either Chuck or Serena later. He doesn't know which is worse, but he figures Chuck is regarding to what he's about to say.

He winces, feeling even stronger about the serious cons with whichever road he takes.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

She says nothing, only purses her lips in the form of pink-tinted ruby lips. Doesn't know how he knows or why he seems so upset or rather, troubled about that possibility. She just listens for what it might mean and what else he might have to say. If he hangs up on her now, she'll track him down and choke him until he finally tells her.

It shouldn't matter so much what Dan Humphrey thinks of Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass and them producing an heir. But it does a little bit. Cabbage Patch is occasionally trustworthy, even if he's untrustworthy more often. She has to know what's on his mind.

"Do you know how his mother died?"

Now she's angry. Either he knows something she doesn't or he _thinks_ he does. Either way she's probably gonna kill him.

"Of course," she's convinced, but he senses that little bit of doubt hanging off the end of her tongue. She scoffs, annoyed that he even contemplated he would have known something about that painful subject—and that she would not.

"How?"

Her eyes narrow. "Like I would—"

"A plane crash when Chuck was six, right?"

Her lips part. _He shouldn't know this much_. She scoffs to cover it up. "Humphrey, I think—"

"Well, it wasn't. She died in childbirth, Chuck told me himself."

The silence is killing him over the next fifteen seconds. He knows she hasn't hung up yet. He can't hear the dial tone, but what he said must not be going very well. Either that or she was pretending like she didn't care; he highly doubted she actually didn't.

"I'm sorry I had to be the one to—"

"Is that all?"

"What?" his forehead creases. Somehow he didn't expect her to go all _ignorant_ on him.

_**BEEP.**_

__"Oh, incoming call, sorry," she quickly hangs up on him, somewhat grateful that she had a legitimate reason for cutting the conversation short. She does have an incoming call.

But she can't answer it.

Not now. Not after _that_.

She swallows hard and ignores the ringing sound, silencing her phone and walking away—_out_ of the bathroom. The pregnancy test shifts as she moves past, and falls off the counter into the trashcan.

**1 MISSED CALL: CHUCK**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Okay, so I realize I had it like in past tense in the first half and present tense in the second half, but I feel like it kind of…flowed? *sighs* *shrugs* Well, I won't be writing up this actual story for awhile, so maybe I can decide on something by then. XD Let me know which you'd like more, and of course on what you thought of this preview in general (w/ specifics ;p)!! :D


	16. Idea 16: Reconsidering Intentions

A/N: Okay, so I'm thinking it may be bothering you that I keep posting all these previews to stories that I'm not going to get to for a very long time, summer at the earliest, but…I'm still going to post them. Lol. I've got over 60 on my little outline so far, and I just can't let them sit there in half a sentence. XD Enjoy! I should be updating QBR again today, hopefully at least. ;p

* * *

Idea 16 (**Reconsidering Intentions **)—What if-in 2x15-Chuck had reconsidered and gone to dinner with Blair instead of heading off with the call girls & Jack to a drunken night…?

* * *

_"I'm having dinner with Blair."_

_ "Reschedule Blair."_

_ "Jack, she's been a good friend to me."_

…………………………………

**Sorry, working late.**

** Next time.**

The words blared across her screen and her head did a little jerk back at the realization. She cursed herself for taking this all so seriously. She had been dedicated to Chuck from the very moment she heard the news, had been dedicated to him far before but that was hardly worth mentioning now. Everything about this had drawn her in. She wanted to help him as much as she possibly could. Did it hurt to get a little excited about a dinner he had said yes to?

Candles.

Dimmed lights.

Exquisite food.

And her dress. Black, silk white ribbon around the waist, and well…it wasn't _her_ fault there was a bit of cleavage. That's just how the dress was cut.

All these thoughts had made her beam victoriously.

_She had saved him_. _Everything was going to be okay_. He was doing what he was supposed to be doing—getting involved in Bass Industries—like she had encouraged him to do.

_So, why did it ache so much, knowing she wouldn't see him anytime soon?_

Sigh.

She closed her phone with a click and set it on a nearby end table, blowing out the candles on her way and turning up the lights. _Maybe an early bed time wouldn't be such a bad idea._ It wasn't like she'd be able to keep her mind off of him if she stayed awake.

_**Ding!**_

__Blair turned for the elevator, just moments before heading up the elegant staircase. Dorota had left already. Her mother was still away—on her honeymoon, she guessed. She couldn't remember particularly well at the moment. And Serena? She was out with Dan. She was pretty sure of that at least.

_So who?_

"Blair," he breathed, raking his eyes down her figure and back up again. She took a step back, somehow regretting that she had normalized the atmosphere now.

"Chuck," she stated, in surprise. She shook her head briefly, then focused back in on him. "I thought you had to work late," she said, confused. He cleared his throat, stepping out of the elevator. She took a step back to allow him room.

"Yes, about that, I've decided to reconsider."

Her eyebrows narrowed just a bit, trying to figure out what exactly he was referring to. She went to her most negative thoughts for confirmation. Quite honestly she didn't expect him to show up after that text, and now she just wanted to lose herself in the comfort of her pillows. She had fallen into such a deep pit just in those last five minutes of emotional woe. She didn't know if she could let him see her like this. If he stayed much longer, she knew he would.

"Uh, well I figured that was the case," she said, forcing a thinned plastered smile across her face. "Your text sent that message loud and clear." She nodded, almost cheerfully and then turned for the stairs. "Now, if you'll excuse me? I think I'm going to go to bed a little early tonight." Her fake smile fell the moment she turned away and he knew he had screwed up by even contemplating not coming to her.

"Blair, wait," he caught her by the arm and she stopped. He let his hands drop to her hips and she swallowed hard, having waited so long to feel his hands on her again.

"I said I'd meet you for dinner," he whispered huskily in her ear. A breath caught in her throat and she could feel the shivers running through her.

"I'm not hungry anymore," she gulped, unknowingly falling into his embrace. He had moved dangerously close to her and now his hands were roving across her stomach, running his fingers against the thin material of her dress.

"Pity," he said, his smirk falling into a half-pout. "I am." He laid a soft, wet kiss along the side of her face. "We can skip dinner if you want though." She spun around and he kissed her head-on.

_God, how amazing it felt to have his lips persistent and demanding, melding against her own._

"Chuck," she said, pulling her mouth away from his tantalizingly spicy atmosphere. "Don't you think we're going a bit fast?" she asked, trying hard to breathe.

He scoffed. "Since when does Chuck Bass take it _slow?_"

_"Let's take it slow this time. Do it right."_

_ "Chuck Bass is a romantic. Who knew?"_

_ "Now you do. That's all that matters."_

Her lips parted, and suddenly everything made so very clear. Chuck Bass wasn't better. This wasn't them starting over, or even coming together really. He had had a long day and he needed a release. She could even feel that need pressing against her from inside his pants. Strangely enough, it did not turn her on at all. She refocused in on her intent to help him through this quite difficult time that he obviously had not adjusted to. She shook her head softly.

"Actually," she began, "I think I'm hungry again."

His eyes sparkled and she saw the hidden lust rising to the surface.

"For food," she finished, and turned away from him, heading for the table she had yet to clean up. She didn't turn the lights down again though. She even snuck the candles back to the cupboards they had originally come out of. Then, she sat down, wrapping a small shawl around her shoulders to cover up her cleavage. She had offered him dinner, and he had said yes—and then no, and then yes again. That didn't mean it had to be like a date.

_And she most certainly wasn't going to whore it up with Chuck Bass just to make him feel better. She was a __**friend**__—not a friend with __**benefits**__._

"So, tell me about your work," she said, keeping her eyes pinned to her plate as she began to eat. She had felt his presence enter in around the table and knew he was listening, how ever confused he might have been. "You almost rejected dinner for it after all. It must have been important," she said, looking up at him expectantly. He sat down at the seat across from her and pulled himself closer to the table, sighing as he realized the sudden shift in activities they were going to partake in.

He nodded, figuring he might as well come out with it. They weren't going to do anything anyways. And he was in 'mourning'. "I wasn't doing anything," he said and she looked up at him, confused. He sighed, unable to even pick up his fork and decide which piece of food he would eat first. "Jack came over to congratulate me."

"Oh?" she asked, curious.

"He wanted to go out and celebrate with me tonight."

"Well, if that was the reason then—"

"He brought girls with him. We would've been all night." She didn't know where this sudden serious air had come from, but she welcomed it with open arms.

"Oh," she said with more understanding. He was going to deny her, after all she'd done, for some call girls. She tried to force herself out of the hurt that she felt from that very fact, but she couldn't avoid it. She hated that she couldn't just ignore it and move on to listening to him. This was about _him_, not _her_, not _them_, and she _knew_ that. They weren't even _doing_ anything. They just…_were_.

_ "We talked about this. You are __**not**__ my girlfriend."_

_ "But I am me, and you are you. We're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck."_

"That's why I texted you," he finished, and she nodded.

"So…"

"That's what I reconsidered, Blair. Going out with Jack."

"Why?" she asked neutrally, pushing away the flattery and bit of confusion she felt at his statement. His lips parted. "I would think that's something you'd want to do."

* * *

A/N: Well, at first I was doubting my ability to really go anywhere with this. He could've just come and they could've made up and it would've just been a one-shot! *almost panics* But I discovered something…*proud of self*…deep in the recesses of my mind. Heheh. So, review! And hopefully I get to it sometime in the next hundred years!!! Lolol. xD


	17. Idea 17: Just For Tonight

A/N: Okay…I know I said I wasn't going to write anything for the next 3 weeks, and I SWEAR I'm not going to after this one (lol), honest. Heh. I just…*cries* it's so painful not writing fanfiction when I actually have extra time on my hands!! *whines* I even did extra hw tonight and I still have time. *rolls eyes* So yeah…and I figure most people don't read this fic anyways, since it's only previews of stories to come. Heh. Especially the later chapters, b/c they won't be written in forever. Lol. Anyways, here 'tis!

*This is a request for **_Weasley is my anti-drug00_**, thanks for the reminder! ;D

* * *

**Idea 17 (Just For Tonight)—**This preview goes off the idea that everyone forgot it was Blair's birthday when she turned 14, except for Chuck, and in her sadness and drunken state—even at 14—she loses her virginity to him, and doesn't remember in the morning.

* * *

There she sat on the edge of her bed, and it was the saddest sight he'd ever seen. He couldn't believe Nate, her _boyfriend_, had forgotten her birthday. He was giving him till midnight to call her and wish her a happy birthday. _And Serena too? __She was supposed to be her best friend!_ The blonde had to have lost her mind to have forgotten Blair Waldorf's fourteenth birthday. It signified the last year as a middle schooler officially and…she had forgotten.

Chuck shook his head and walked towards the brunette, ignoring the fact that a single tear had stained the side of her face. He knew she'd be embarrassed about it if she caught him looking on at that moment. He had only just gotten inside her room after all, and technically she didn't even know he had entered the penthouse.

"Chuck?" she asked, when she heard someone clearing her throat behind her. "What are you doing here?" Quickly she wiped away the two tears that had trickled down the other side of her face. He cursed himself for not taking her entire face into consideration. He walked towards her, and pursed his lips together.

"Cupid told me someone had a birthday," he nudged her shoulder after he sat beside her on the bed. He cracked a smile and it tugged a lift at the corner of her lips. _Success! _Then she sniffled though and he frowned.

"Cupid…" she sighed, immediately thinking of Nate.

Chuck cursed his stupidity.

"Yeah," he scoffed, muttering under his breath, "Cupid's an idiot…"

Blair turned her head to him and it pained him to see more tears threatening to spill from her eyes. He couldn't stand to see her like this. It made him want to kill himself _and_ his best friend who just _had_ to forget about practically the most important day of the year. Chuck didn't have much of a heart and he certainly didn't show it to anyone, but somehow in his perverted, scheming, eighth-grade mind, he respected Blair Waldorf and his heart was sliced in half to see her cry.

"What are you doing here, Chuck?" she asked, snapping out of her reverie and scooting just a few inches away. He may be her boyfriend's best friend, and they may have all been friends since they could speak—Serena included—but he was also a twisted pervert, and the fact that she was alone with him in her bedroom did not make her feel any better.

"I came to wish you 'Happy Birthday', B," he said, genuinely, ignoring the thoughts he'd known would come that were so evident in her eyes.

"That's it?" she asked, clearly unconvinced.

He nodded. "That's it." His arms flew up in the air a bit before landing back on his leg and the space of bed behind him.

"But Nate's not here…"

He said nothing, but watched painfully as she sucked in a breath.

"…and he's not going to be," she finished, swallowing hard and looking away from him into the distance.

"You don't know that," he whispered, unconsciously reaching his hand forward to run up and down her arm soothingly. She sighed, tears seeping through and relaxing under his touch. That is, until she realized he was touching her. Her eyes flashed to his hand and she stood to her feet, walking to the window. Chuck's eyebrows furrowed in concern and he was a little angry at her assumptions. The reputation he already had from the last two years since losing his virginity had really gotten to him, and it made his pride blow up like a balloon. But now, just for tonight, he wished it didn't exist.

Nate had only been dating her for a month and a half and he seemed pretty crazy about her, but what kind of _idiot_ forgets his girlfriend's birthday—his _first_ girlfriend's birthday?

"Bl—"

"Daddy isn't even gonna be home till the end of the week," she said softly, cutting him off before he could beat around the bush with his apology. Now _she_ was rubbing her hand along the side of her arm, and he filled with regret all the more that she was trying to erase the touch he had only meant to help her. "He's on a business trip in France, _again_," she sighed.

Chuck stood to his feet and went to her, though making sure he was a safe distance away so she wouldn't walk away again. "Why don't you try calling Serena?" he offered lamely, sticking one of his hands into his pocket as the other flew in the air in an unknowing gesture.

Blair turned and glared at him. "I already tried. _Five_ times. Her phone's turned off," she rolled her eyes and turned to walk away again. It frustrated him to an unhealthy degree and he brushed his fingers past hers in way of trying to get her to stop.

"Blair, wait—"

"Chuck, stop _**touching**_ me!" she shrieked, her eyes a fiery blaze when they looked at him. His hand slowly recoiled back to his side. Her stare didn't move from his and he was afraid to look away. He certainly didn't want to torture her with a snide remark, but the explosion came from out of nowhere. _What was he supposed to do? _

She huffed and ran a hand over her face. "I'm sorry," she muttered as the hand traveled past her lips and fell back to her side. "I'm just…" she swallowed, "upset."

He nodded, his eyes widening briefly.

"But still, why are you here?" her eyes pierced his again and he felt his mouth go dry again. She crossed her arms across her chest. "Your reputation has been made pretty public over the last year. I heard you bagged Sara and Heather twice last week," she scoffed.

He rolled his eyes, knowing at any other time he'd have a perverted remark up his sleeve to throw at her and that she'd have just as witty a remark to play with. But not now. Now he just wanted to be a friend she trusted, that she didn't immediately almost fear when he touched her.

He took a step towards her, hating how her feet shifted just a little further away from her. "I told you," he ground his teeth, "I came to wish you Happy Birthday, since the other two in our group are complete morons and forgot to."

Her shoulders visibly relaxed and he was glad for it, though still a bit annoyed at her for her distrust and himself for the reputation he was so proud of. "Nate and Serena are not compl—"

"Yes, they are."

Her eyes narrowed.

"At least for tonight," he amended.

Her face smoothed over.

"Come on, Blair," he took a daring step towards her and felt confident once more when she didn't even try to move away. "I'm not gonna try to seduce you or anything. We're friends. We have been for awhile."

She nodded, seeming to accept that knowledge.

"And it's your birthday, your _fourteenth_ birthday," he emphasized, "forget Nate and Serena."

Her eyes flashed to his in wonder, just not knowing what to feel and what he was really getting at. If he wasn't going to try and rape her now that she wasn't under Nate and Serena's wing then she didn't know _what_ he had planned. It had been so long since she'd considered him just the brown-haired friend she played in the sandbox with.

"Let's go have some fun," he gestured towards the door.

Her confused, unsure expression shifted into humor. "What'd you have in mind?"

Chuck Bass smiled wide then and led the slightly chipper brunette out of her bedroom and out of her house all together. Nobody was even home except for the young girl's made, Dorota, and the woman had been preoccupied with some dusting or other duty in the distant rooms. That night Chuck would take Blair out for her first shot of alcohol and she would get drunk and he would take her back home and try to say his farewells before heading home to his probably disappointed father, who might not even be home, but though that was the plan…it didn't happen.

Blair breathed hot and heavy in his ear and pulled him towards her at just past 1 am that night. It was moments after they had gotten back to her bedroom when she kissed him. He tried to make as though it had been a mistake or hadn't really happened, but the silly grin on her face gave him enough restraint. He didn't want to see any more tears run down her face. Not on her official birthday at least.

So, when she kissed him again he didn't pull back, and he never made it out of her bedroom. Not till eight hours later at least.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Last fic for awhile, I swear! XD


	18. Idea 18: Lie to Me

A/N: Well, I hate being one of those writers who just posts an announcement. I mean, I'm pretty sure it's like even against the rules to post something that isn't more than an author's note, but obviously people still do it. Regardless, I do have an announcement I wanted to inform you all on. I have recently gotten an LJ account, if you'd like to check it out. My username is 'cbnineteen'. On there I will be posting little drabbles or things I think are too short for what I'd usually post…or maybe like a preview of something I'm intending to extend on here. Also, I've kinda gotten into making some fanart. So, be sure to check that out if you go on there. I've made some already on photobucket! Heh. Anyways, that is my announcement. Hopefully I'll be writing up something else tomorrow too, but…*shrug* it depends. Heh. Comment!

* * *

**Idea 18 (Lie to Me)—This preview goes along the idea that in 2x08 when the cell phone involves that lovely CB make out, Blair accidentally tells Chuck she loves him as he leaves the room.**

* * *

She could feel his eyes on the back of her neck and knew he was growing weak. The thought made her smirk, and if she did not want to have sex with him so bad she'd pull away at the last second. But she could not even contemplate that tonight. The bar experience had been _humiliating_.

His fingers softly untied the easily undone ribbon on the back of her barely there piece of silk. His _'I don't care'_ was thrilling, and she didn't let herself think further than that. His hands were on her waist, his lips were on her lips, his breath was intermingled with hers now. This was pure raw physical attraction that needed to be sated. Nothing more.

_**Ring!**_

__Two seconds and not a moment longer she pulled his lips back onto hers, a heat thrumming into her core when the kiss intensified and her fingers got lost in his hair.

_**Ring!**_

__He looked away again, and it made her grow even more frustrated. Of course she had drawn her attention to it briefly, but he was clearly more curious. She _knew_ it was Serena responding to her latest text, and the possibility of him ditching her when he saw their messages was very likely.

She pulled him back to her again, but he could sense her uneasiness, her want of him not to look towards where the sound had come. And he broke away almost immediately when she forced her lips on his once so eager ones. A shared look of panic and determination sent them both diving for the phone, but of course he got to it first and left.

"You almost had me, Blair. Almost," he had said, making for the hallway immediately. He had firmly decided he wasn't going to have sex with Blair Waldorf until she confessed those three little words to him, and he sure as hell couldn't perform with anyone else. He headed straight towards the paper bag he had abandoned in the hallway.

_Porn was the only answer._

The brunette grumbled, sinking against the wall on her best friend's bed. It drove her crazy that he wouldn't sleep with her. It wasn't like he'd commit and this way he wouldn't have to change who he was, and she wouldn't have to get hurt again. It was _one_ night. _Why couldn't he just let it go? He would have a year ago._

"Ass," she sighed, and Chuck paused in the hallway. The door was nearly closed again to his sister's bedroom. It wouldn't hurt to hear Blair's complaints against him, would it? It might even aid in his hopefully future release. Regardless of his recent escape, he was still incredibly turned on and he knew the blonde bimbos on his _'adult video' _would not even compare and more than likely turn him off compared to what he had just been a participant in.

Blair threaded her finger through the edges of Serena's soft comforter. Maybe the blonde would be home soon and she could distract herself from memories. She wanted to get away with that at least.

_ "Define like."_

_ "…distracted myself all summer, hoping I wouldn't feel it, but I still do."_

It seemed he was never going to get over her, and she wondered which would hurt worse. The fact that he couldn't admit that he loved her and therefore couldn't really commit to her fully, or if he just stopped crushing on her all together.

Serena's comforter reminded her of her own. It was soft to the touch and wonderful to just soak up and lie in. It was almost like she was at home, and with Chuck so near…

_"On me you'd be so much more…"_

She blinked away a tear and Chuck felt his breathing catch in his throat_. How had she gotten so vulnerable so fast?_

"Just physical, just physical, just physical…" Blair repeated to herself like a never-ending chant. She shook her head fast, willing herself to believe the words spilling out of her mouth the way she had believed them only moments earlier when the heat was soaking in her center and not burning in her heart.

"God, Chuck!" she huffed, nearly screeching in the madness of it. She ran her fingers through her hair, stopping and digging her nails into her head half-way through. From the hallway Chuck gulped. He knew she'd hear him if he tried to move into his room now. His body was a solid block of intolerable heat, and he couldn't move, knew whatever he decided would not end well.

She hyperventilated a little, sighed roughly and then covered her face in one of Serena's pillows to deny the tears arrival. As usual though, they didn't listen.

She stood to her feet and threw the pillow back on the bed. Blinking madly, she paced the room trying to catch her breath. _This was taking a bigger toll on her than it was on him and obviously he just didn't understand. _"Fine!" she sobbed, pounding her fist into the wall she was closest to, realizing afterwards it was the now closed door. "I love you, you Chuck Basstard!"

She crumbled to the ground, leaning against the door. It took a moment or so but she heard the knock on it and backed away, trying to catch her breath. She swallowed hard.

"Blair, please let me in," he requested softly.

The door was unlocked, she thought. He could come in if he wanted to. She said nothing. He had so obviously heard her little rant and her sobs and the way her teeth had clenched and her fist had pounded and…

Her eyes closed softly.

"Go away, Chuck."

Click.

She locked the door and returned to the bed, tucking herself under the covers. _Now she really __**was**__ sleeping over, and soon Serena would realize it __**was**__ because she had gotten so upset._

Coincidence?

* * *

A/N: Okay, really short I know, but this fic mainly took place to inform you of my new LJ account, which you should all check out. ;p Please do! =D Oh, and review this too. Hehe.


	19. Idea 19: Rush of Haze

A/N: Taking a breath away from _Never Again_, here is another lovely preview in BoB. In about 5 previews or so, I will be posting a preview in which CB will be aligned in the popular tale of The Phantom of the Opera, but I'm unsure what other leading character should be included. I've considered either Nate or Jack. Obviously I'll have to alter the fic a little bit, b/c in either situation Chuck's character might be distorted a bit. Either he become violent and doesn't end up with the girl, or his allure lessens to more of that of Nate and he becomes less seductive to Blair than Jack would be. In some aspects, I think Jack would be better, since I don't believe Christine really loved him – at least not in regards to the circumstances and her feelings towards Raoul. *is a huge CR fan* Plus, the Phantom is supposed to be several years older than the younger characters in the story, closer to the age of Meg's mother. *is currently watching Poto* lol. I absolutely can't stand the idea of Jack/Blair as anything, but it may make for a more interesting story…*sighs* *shrugs* Regardless, please vote on the poll on my profile, so I can determine the characters for the love triangle – both for the preview and when I eventually write the story. *nod* After all, I _will_ finally be starting the stories from this fic once I finish _Never Again_, which I am currently working on, and _Unable_. =) That is all. Read on! ;D

* * *

Idea 19 (**Rush of Haze**)—Nate & Chuck get into a heated argument, and a shared bottle of scotch with an unseen note causes the two to experience life in the other's shoes… (based off the movie, _"Freaky Friday"_ )

* * *

_**SLAM!**_

__"Nathaniel," he ground his teeth, digging his fingers as deep as he could into the glass bottle before him.

"I'm not leaving till we talk about this," the blonde boy demanded, walking towards the bar. Chuck pursed his lips and licked them, nodding his head a little in frustration.

"And what, pray tell, do we need to discuss?" his eyes flashed to Nate's, as the boy scoffed and continued the trail his feet had started across the room.

"You _know_, Chuck. It's what we've been _discussing_ for the last three hours."

"Oh, _that_." The brunette rolled his eyes and released his grip on the bottle of scotch. He straightened his stance a little and strolled to where his best friend had deposited himself, his hands sunk deep in his pockets.

Nate's eyes narrowed. "_Well?_"

"Well _what?_" he sneered. "You expect me to take your side on a matter you _know_ hits close to home for me?"

Nate's head reared back. It seemed he could not figure out the words he was supposed to say. His own thoughts had certainly evaporated, and now he was just confused. It was a facial expression and attitude Chuck had found generous pros and cons to over the years. He had been confident in his friend's lack of it in the last year, and its reappearance did not leave a settling feeling in his stomach. He turned around and walked back to the bar, sitting on the bar stool and popping open the scotch bottle. He took no notice to the thin scrap of paper that floated out and ripped in the process. It fell to the floor.

"Two months ago you came to me upset, because you had almost cheated on Serena and had hardly thought it was a capable idea in your own mind. Three days of getting drunk, reminding you how long you had obsessed and loved her, and how your petty little fights were no reason to become unfaithful—"

"Yes, I _remember_," he glared, his feet remaining glued to the floor.

Chuck cleared his throat. "Two weeks later you were contemplating fighting for Vanessa again, since she had just had her first fight with Dan, whom she had become an 'item' with a week prior."

Nate sighed. "Chuck, I—"

"You were still with Serena at this point."

His lips pursed and he bit hard down upon them.

"A few days later you asked me to consider rethinking my relationship with Blair," his eyes narrowed as he looked back up at Nate and took a sip of the scotch he had recently poured into a glass. "I wasn't _good enough_ for her," he spat, mocking his friend's carefree tone at the suggestion.

"Ch—" he took a step forward, his face falling now for the first time all night.

"No," Chuck held up his hand. "Enough for tonight."

Nate looked at him helplessly, now feeling horrible and seeing the incredible stupidity of his actions as of late. Chuck took a deep breath and stood to his feet. He moved to the door and held it open for his friend to leave. Nate hung his head in shame, and on the way out grabbed hold of the half-empty scotch glass and drank down the rest of the beverage in a single gulp.

The door closed behind him.

_She breathed heavily as she came storming into the kitchen. Both men looked up at her in concern. One of them moved towards her and lay his hand comfortingly on her shoulder._

_ "Maribelle, are you all right?"_

_ She swallowed hard and nodded. _

_ "Yeah, yeah," she insisted, blinking the stress away. She moved away from the man trying to comfort her and gathered a few liquor bottles from the lower cabinets behind her. "They've just been going at it for two hours already." She sighed, weary. "I'm just so tired of it," she said, brushing a hand through her hair._

_The red-headed male in the corner, who had remained silent and still up until this point, shifted, and his eyes focused on the black-haired beauty who had popped into the kitchen five times in the last twenty minutes. _

_ "What's the alcohol for? Won't that just make it worse?" the man closer to her asked. She just rolled her eyes and laughed sarcastically._

_ "Oh, I'm sure it will, but that's what they requested, and Chuck Bass is the richest man in town. It's not like I can refuse his order."_

_ The man closer to her nodded in agreement._

_ "Besides, he's bound to give me a good tip for this," she beamed. _

_ The two chuckled, and she gathered up the liquor tighter in her arms. Just when she was about to turn for the door, the man reclining in the dark corner straightened._

_ "You hope so."_

_ Maribelle turned to him. "What?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He stood up and moved towards the center of the kitchen to address her clearly._

_ "It's obvious the boy has matured a lot since his high school days, but in the current state he's in now, I wouldn't count on a big tip. If anything, he'll offer a brief slack smile when he's able to finally get away from his 'friend', or whatever he is to me."_

_ She blinked, her lips parting. "Well then, what…?"_

_ He nodded, turning back towards the corner he had come from and unlocking an almost hidden cabinet. From it he pulled out a large dusty bottle of scotch, which he quickly rubbed free of germs with the towel in his hands. When he presented it to Maribelle, she was looking at it in so much curiosity and awing at its sudden cleanliness. It looked as if it had just been purchased._

_ The other man shot him a warning glare._

_ "Robert, don't—"_

_ His eyes shifted. "Why not? It'll solve everything."_

_ "That doesn't work on everybody," the man quickly stepped across the room and grabbed the bottle from Maribelle's hands. "You're playing with an old fortune…"_

_ Maribelle's eyes twinkled. Now she was definitely intrigued._

_ "He owns a lot of important businesses."_

_ Robert seemed unphased._

_ "If he discovers where it came from, it could cost us our jobs."_

_ Robert only blinked. Then, his eyes looked back at the scotch in the man's hands and grasped it firmly, pulling it away._

_ "You worry too much, Rick," he sported a smile and walked back over to the overly curious girl still by the doorway._

_ "Give it to him, Maribelle." He handed the large bottle to her and she took it in her hands and held it close to her chest. He turned back to the man behind him. "Rick will help you with the rest of the bottles," he said simply, moving away to the adjoining supply room._

_ She swallowed hard and looked down at the scotch in her hands. She did not see the harm in it, and Robert made it sound like it'd be well worth her while in the end if she followed through. So, she moved for the door, only turning back to see what Rick would do. He nodded in surrender, and gathered up the bottles she had left behind. Then, he followed her out the door._

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! ;p


	20. Idea 20: Flicker

A/N: Well, I didn't have time to write anything yesterday, which kind of depresses me since this preview would've related almost directly to the New Year's incident on the show between Jack & Blair. *rolls eyes* It would've been a great "coincidence", heh. But oh well, you can't have everything. Heh. I, by the way, can't _stand_ Jack & Blair as anything but enemies. *sigh* Somehow though, it's easier to write some sort of angsty story regarding them and Chuck if you're writing it instead of reading it. Heh. You know what'll happen and who will feel what and what not, so it's not really as painful. *shrug* Heh. Regardless, I hope New Year's was great for all of you. I am _extremely_ frustrated that I missed the ball drop in NYC on TV…*tear* but……..well, I won't get into that. Lol. On with the preview! Please review!

* * *

Idea 20 (**Flicker**)—POST 2X15, Chuck gets Blair back (_the next preview will be a preview to the sequel of __**this**__ finished story_)

* * *

There was some sort of an opera or a ballet a week away that apparently students were expected to go to, all the really elite families anyways. Chuck couldn't believe it had even been a thought in his mind, but he imagined it was only because there was no doubt in his mind that Blair would be there.

That was the only reason he'd really be going.

He hadn't slept well, had thought of her all night long and her tear-stained face as she pushed him out of her life forever, pathetic excuse for a bouquet following his exit via elevator. She was such a beautiful angel and the things he had said to her when she had only been trying to help…

_"I don't need your help. Stop trying to play the wife!"_

He closed his eyes bitterly when he finally managed to come to a sitting position on his bed, only to end up leaning against the wall soon after. _It had been Jack's fault._ He shouldn't have used it as an excuse, but it was the last strand of hope he was trying to grasp at to save Blair. He should've known better than to trust a member of his own flesh and blood. Basses were manipulative, scheming and dishonest. Only too-good-for-them women could pull Bass men out of that nightmare, and he had just lost that woman he by no means deserved because he listened to the one man he clearly couldn't trust.

He sighed, finally pulling the covers away and scooting to the edge of the bed. His feet hovered over the carpeting and he found it to daring to reach down and touch the soft floor. Real life, time, everything that scared him and tripped him into guilt, awaited him if he dared to touch that floor and actually do something productive. But he couldn't lean back and fall back asleep. He was sick of the nightmares that overwhelmed him whenever he had successfully fallen asleep during the night. Nightmares awake, nightmares asleep, it seemed he would never get any rest.

The moment he felt butterflies for Blair was the morning after he had taken her virginity. It was true that he had felt something in the midst of the act, but he figured that was just the lust involved, the pure passion evoked from bedding the most magnificent woman he'd ever known. He wasn't cheating his best friend out – _technically_. They were broken up. Regardless, his thoughts had escalated, whether he wanted them to or not. At first he had figured bedding her again would be the end to this feeling he couldn't explain. But it wasn't. Then a secret affair. Still not enough. Finally, he resolved to dating her, but when fear overtook him and he let her go…it was the most painful summer of his life. Then he knew he could never be without her. It didn't matter what his mind would be forcing him to think. He would always want Blair Waldorf, and now he knew 'always' meant 'marriage'.

He shouldn't have let himself think that way, but he couldn't help it. Blair was everything he wanted and so much more. She was what he needed. But _he_ was not what _she_ needed. He was the opposite, and he told her to _stay away_, to _not_ come looking for him, that he _didn't_ deserve her.

It didn't matter.

She had finally told him she loved him, and she was the most fiercely loyal person he had ever met. If the norm was to not give up on someone after they abandoned you when you loved them, Blair went above and beyond. She called out people, researched relentlessly, and stood by his side – even to the point of his almost suicide on the rooftop of Victrola. He said horrible things to her, and yet still she persisted. It didn't bring him around full circle and make him the person he was before his father's accident…but it cracked the ice a lot, and now he was beginning to feel the slick surfaces freeze over again.

There was fire in his chest when she wasn't there. All night he felt like he couldn't breathe, and when he woke up the following morning with the realization that his nightmares were truly reality, he couldn't move for hours. _What was he going to do without her?_ He would've died in Bangkok if she hadn't practically sent out a search team to rescue him from his intentional suicidal drowning.

He managed to make it to the other side of the room and come face to face with his disheveled appearance in the mirror reflecting off the view of his father's image and the wrinkled tie he had released from his neck the moment he stepped through the door. His own reflection now didn't look any better than it had the night before, if anything it looked worse. Sighing, silence and internal grieving did nothing for him and he didn't know how to fix the mess he had fallen into. He was in so deep as it was, and then he had to screw it all over and become truly lost.

Blair was the shining light in the darkness. Now there was just darkness, and he had to get out of it. The first step would be moving out of this hellhole. He would get out of Jack's god forsaken hotel suite, and move into a suite close to Lily's. _To hell with Jack. He didn't deserve to have his nephew so close, especially in the case of future manipulations_. Chuck still didn't really feel like Lily had a leg stand on in regards to his father, but she did offer a tiny light that shone in the dark corridors of his mind – even if her flame did not shine as bright or as beautiful as that of Blair Waldorf.

Chuck moved to the bathroom and took a final glance in the mirror before walking the short distance to the shower. This was the last time he'd allow himself to be so weak and vulnerable. He was going to set things right, but he couldn't do it here.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know there's not much dialogue. But I think directly after 2x15 Chuck wouldn't really be that responsive to anything and just be sunken in his own thoughts. Originally I was trying to figure out how I'd squish this in between Blair's rejection and the appearance of Elle, but then I realized Elle didn't come along till 2x17! XD And then everything was all better. Lol. Besides, Chuck punching Jack made my life. I couldn't miss out on that in my story. Lol. So, as said before, the next preview I write on here is going to be the preview for the sequel to this preview's story…if that makes sense. *will try to explain it better in the next update* Heh. I hope you enjoyed this. Please remember to vote on the poll for my "Phantom of the Opera" trio that I'm going to write a preview for in a couple updates. I'm thinking I might write an extra long preview for both options, but vote on the poll anyways in case I decide otherwise, or just knowing for future reference when I get to the story. Heh.

Thanks for reading! Please review! ;D


	21. Idea 21: Aquamarine

A/N: Well, I realized that my last preview was way shorter than expected, but it was mostly thoughts/narration instead of dialogue, so I think that excuses it. XD This preview as said before – though hopefully this time with less confusion – is the preview to my last preview's story. So like, when I write the story for Idea 20, this preview now will be for the fic that follows it. *really hopes self is making sense* Anyhow, knock yourself out. Read & Review. Tell me what you think! ;D (Oh, and Idea 20 (the fic) ends with Chuck finding out about Blair & Jack on New Year's Eve, in case there was any confusion when you read this)

* * *

Idea 21 (**Aquamarine**)—SEQUEL TO "FLICKER" (a.k.a. Idea 20 fic), how Chuck & Blair recover.

* * *

The way his uncle had moved from the room with that thickly plastered smirk on his face, the same smirk that Chuck had prided _himself_ so much in over the years, sent fiery chills down his spine. Blair had wavered by the doorway, afraid to leave in case it appeared as though she was going after to Jack, but also afraid to stay for the wrath Chuck was sure to unleash. They stood in that deathly silence for what felt like years, but in reality was only twenty minutes. It was the amount of time Blair figured Jack would have left in, so then she left. Chuck still hadn't looked at her, hadn't moved either and she needed to get away, unwilling to wait for anything he would do. Whatever it would be could not be seen as enlightening or something enjoyable to sit – or rather, stand – through. On her departure, within five minutes, Chuck called in to security to ask if the two had left together and when they confirmed the two had gone their separate ways with several minutes in between, he felt a slight relief come to him. That was when he collapsed on the floor, and soon after moved to the bed and slept for the rest of the day.

A week later he woke up to another dreary day. Even the clouds would not part for his poor fortune, and he found it hard to get out of bed again. Just like he had found it hard to get out of bed every day since he'd been bombarded with _the news_. Somehow _the news_ had managed to make him feel above Blair in her weak state. He had not heard from her since he'd been informed, and it occurred to him that if neither of them made a move the possibility of them just drifting away and forgetting each other was highly likely.

This time she had wronged him though. And because of this, part of him thought he shouldn't have had to apologize or win her back for the things he had said and done in the first place. What she had done was so much worse. Jack was manipulative, evil, spiteful, and would do whatever it took to gain complete control over _Bass Industries_. And Blair had slept with him. Whether she had been aware of his true nature at the time or not did not really seem to matter. She had done it, and he would never forgive her.

"Chuck," Serena said in shock, abruptly as he stumbled into the kitchen. He knew the blonde had been aware of him moving closer to home, but she hardly thought he had spent the night back in his old room.

"Sis," he acknowledged with a wide gesture of his arm. "You're looking particularly shiny today," he said, continuing the attempt of maintaining his balance until he made it to the counter by the fridge. Serena glanced down at her short dress and noticed absentmindedly the small speck of sparkles in the middle of it. She sighed and shook her head, following her clearly hung-over step brother into the kitchen. No one else was home_, thank God_, but that didn't stop him from acting like a complete idiot with every move he made.

"H-How are you doing, Chuck?" she asked, rushing to his side to place his glass directly under the nozzle of the Orange Juice when it shifted as he looked up to her.

"Good," he said, after an extremely long moment. Serena sighed as he simply moved over to the kitchen table and proceeded to drink his juice. She was glad he wasn't stumbling anymore though, and if time were granted and her mother didn't come home soon – a fact she had been able to count on over the years – maybe she could get Chuck showered, dressed and looking presentable enough to go to school Monday morning. His suspension had just ended the week before, but if he didn't make some effort to return to classes, she knew graduation would be an iffy concept.

Serena went and sat across from him at the table. "And what are your plans for the day?" she asked, trying to sound as inquisitive and curious as possible. She had completely taken for granted what Chuck might have been going through during the death and aftermath of Bart Bass. She had been too stuck on her own complicated love triangle between Dan and Aaron. When Dan seemed the inevitable option, she had discovered they shared a sibling between their parents and everything had just gotten so…awkward.

Serena hadn't normally been one to come to Chuck's aid. He had never had any need for it, and the blonde always trusted that if he did, Nate or Blair (or both) would come to him and fix things. Nate seemed to be out of the picture since the reading of the will however, and there was definitely a rift between Chuck and Blair. Eric was almost certainly a no-go since Chuck always took it upon himself to be the 'older brother'. So, who else did he have?

"Lying around, preferably," Chuck said, interrupting her from her thoughts, and taking another sip of his orange juice. Strangely enough the glass was almost half gone, but his sips were slower than molasses and Serena wondered if he'd ever be finished. She half contemplated getting a drink herself.

"A shower and a change of clothes might be nice," she suggested, scooting closer to the table and resting her elbows on it with her chin in the palm of her hands. Chuck raised his eyebrows, but his face smoothed over soon after and he took another sip.

"I did both of those yesterday," he said, grabbing for a napkin and wiping away the yellowish mustache that had developed over his upper lip. "But you're welcome to join me should I decide to indulge in that privilege again today," he moved his eyebrows suggestively as he stood to his feet and deposited his now empty glass into the dishwasher.

Serena rolled her eyes. _Same old Chuck_. Perhaps he wasn't as far gone as she thought. Perhaps he didn't need any real type of attention. "I think I'll pass," she muttered, and it was almost as if she could feel him smirk when he moved from the kitchen to the hall leading to his room. _Apparently he had decided to stay_.

"Your plans, Sis?" he asked, pausing in the middle of the hallway, still facing away from her. "Since we're sharing of our lives today," he chuckled.

Serena eyes zeroed in on his leisurely stance. This was her opportunity to see if he really was as 'all better' as he appeared to be during the intake of his orange beverage. He was half turned to her now, and she knew she'd be able to tell if his demeanor suddenly shifted.

"Blair's coming over," she said, almost cockily. Instantly she knew. One of his arms dropped to his side, like it was limp, almost dead. She couldn't see the other one, but she assumed it had either done the same or it was clenching, spazzing in some way.

She was right.

He didn't say anything, just turned his back to her and continued to walk down the hall to his room. "Chuck?" she asked, realizing she couldn't see him anymore but needing to hear a response if he had one to give.

All she got was a door closing, loudly, so she could hear. It wasn't a slam, so she knew he wasn't mad at her but just overwhelmed with everything Blair. Overwhelmed and frustrated, she guessed. He was probably just trying to respond to her in some way, to let her know he had heard what she had said.

Serena sighed and rose to her feet, coming around the table to scoot Chuck's chair into the table. Then, she just stood there with her eyes squeezed shut, waiting for a miracle. A feeling of extreme disappointment washed over her when nothing was resolved a moment later after she opened her eyes. She looked up the stairs to where Chuck had gone and contemplated going after her. _It won't do any good_, she thought. _Chuck and Blair are unfixable to anyone but Chuck and Blair_.

Her hand swept through her hair and she came back around to her own chair, sitting back on it and placing her chin back in her hands with her elbows on the table. _It was going to be a long day._

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I was going to include some Blair & Chuck dialogue in here, but I thought it'd just be too much, considering the circumstances and such. Heh. Oh, and Chuck thinking he's above Blair now…it's not entirely how I thought at the time, but kind of. Like, when I knew about JaB, it was kind of hard for me to really appreciate everything she was doing for Chuck, b/c I just wanted the secret to be out and dealt with. Heh. I moved past that eventually though, _thank_ _God_. Lol. Remember, this is the preview to the sequel of the last preview fic…XD…*really hopes this makes sense by now* lol. Be sure to vote on the poll on my profile! It's for my next preview. ;)


	22. Idea 22: Vivid Imperfection

A/N: Okay, huuuuuuge NOTE TO READERS:

I, by no means, believe myself the assumptions some of you may have come to with the previous preview. I realize that some of it was probably offensive & basically the opposite of what we all think. I was just taking my creative license in what Chuck's angry thoughts might have been regarding the situation. These 'hate-but-not' reviews are not necessary. It wasn't a journal entry & Chuck doesn't probably fully believe those thoughts I made him think. If you look back carefully I say that only a 'part' of his mind 'believes' them. So just, take into consideration my author's notes and the fact that these previews are not journal entries.

In other matters, I greatly apologize. I honestly thought the "Phantom of the Opera" preview was the next on my list, but when I looked more closely, it was something else. The PotO preview is the next one after this though, I swear. Heh. So, continue to vote on my poll if you haven't. I honestly think JaCB would make a more interesting story, but CBN is winning, so I think I'm just going to make the preview extra long and dip my fingers into both of them. ;p The poll _is_ still necessary though, for when I actually write out the story, so please don't hesitate to vote on it, if you have not done so already.

I own nothing! ;D

Enjoy the preview. ;p

* * *

Idea 22 (**Vivid Imperfection**) – B's nightmares become reality when a natural disaster sends her whirling into a nonsensical world she can't wake up from… (based off the movie, _"The Wizard of Oz"_)

* * *

The little kitten she held in her hands was absolute perfection. A cute orange tabby with white paws and tummy, and little blue eyes that stared right up into Blair's mesmerized ones. She leaned forward and nuzzled her nose with the kitty's, who began to purr. Blair's heart soared.

"I shall name you _Cat_," she declared, "Just like from our favorite movie, right Cat?" The kitten mewed, and Blair bit her lip at the undeniable cuteness. She tucked it into her purse and walked cheerily home from school. The Headmistress had been extremely against the sight of the small cat in the school building, but _Daddy_ had sent the package in specially. _What was she supposed to do? Send it home? Nonsense,_ she thought, and so she had tucked the kitty in her purse and taken it out to play at least ten more times that day. _Who could say 'no' to a kitty?_

When she got home, Dorota was dusting some thing or other in the foyer. She turned and beamed at her lady when she moved in past the elevator doors.

"My, my, Miss Blair, what do you have there?" she asked, nearly jumping. Blair looked at her strangely but then forgot whatever judgmental notion she had come to. After all she had been far more enthusiastic at the present once she opened it, and even now. "It's a—it's a—" Dorota gasped as Blair lifted the kitten from her purse and curled the purring mass in the palm of her hand and the crook of her now empty elbow.

"Her name is Cat," she said quietly, playing with the soft, furry paws of the almost sleeping cat.

"Ohh," Dorota said in realization, "Just like in your favorite movie, Miss Blair!"

"Yes, Dorota." Her eyes became affixed to her maid's. "That was the point." Dorota blushed.

"Your mom not be home for several days," she informed her, suddenly turning away and moving to dust something in a distant room. "You need me to keep it a secret?" she asked, suddenly popping her head back into the foyer. Blair giggled and shook her head.

"No," she said, stroking the tender edges of the kitten's form. "Precious things must never be kept secret." She smiled adoringly at the little kitten and just stood there, remaining mesmerized at it. Dorota's eyes twinkled watching the two, and quietly she slipped away with a wide, appreciative smile on her face. _She was so happy for her Blair._

"Chuck," Blair said confused, answering her phone once it rang inside her bedroom. "Why are you calling?"

"Nice to hear from you too. I hear you're liking your new present?"

She beamed, forgetting her initial annoyance with the bastard. "Yes, I am. How did you know? Did Nate tell you?"

He scoffed. "Please. I have my own sources, and they have nothing to do with your boyfriend's clueless mind."

Blair pouted, her eyebrows narrowing in offense. "Hey! Nate's not—"

"All right, all right," Chuck waved her off with his words, and quite surprisingly she relented.

"So what are you going to name it?"

"Cat," she told him immediately. If she were not so mesmerized with the kitten she held, she would've found the conversation weird. It wasn't everyday Chuck Bass called to ask how she was appreciating the most recent addition to her household.

"Well, _that's_ original," he smirked, and her eyes narrowed further.

"It's _classic_," she countered. He sighed and shook his head, though she couldn't see him. A few moments longer and she had fallen back into her enrapturement of the sleeping fuzzy orange creature. Chuck cleared his throat. She blinked. "Oh, right. Chuck, why are you calling? Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Well…" he drawled. She rolled her eyes.

"Just spit it out, Bass. I have thing I need to—"

"What? Like stare at your cat?" he spat. Now she was fuming.

"Chuck—" she warned.

He sighed. "I just thought I should inform you that the Headmistress is planning on taking your cat away if you bring it to school anymore." Blair gaped.

"I only had Cat there for one day! And that's because she was a delivery!"

"Yeah. I know."

She was speechless. Any second now she figured she'd direct this at Chuck somehow, but for now she was just plain in shock. A million things went whirling through her mind until finally she had enough conviction to retain the fear that had suddenly bubbled up in her.

"But I'm Blair Waldorf," she insisted, bitch mode officially in place – at least in reference to the evil woman who had threatened to take her cat away.

Chuck smirked.

"I'm heir to one of the richest families on the Upper East Side. She can't just take away my cat because she didn't approve of it being on school grounds today," she scoffed.

"Exactly. She has no grounds to stand on."

Blair nodded, feeling so complete superior – even to the Headmistress, because of the facts she reminded herself of. Then her eyebrows scrunched up again in confusion. "But if this…solution…is so cute and dry, then why even bother calling? I don't need your help."

Chuck smirked wider. _God, he loved when she got bitchy, even to her allies._

"Do Nate and Serena even know about this?"

"No," he scoffed, in disbelief she had even asked the question. "What good would it to them?"

She shrugged, nestling her kitten at the base of her pillows and going to sit on the edge of the bed, her legs dangling off the edge, crossed over each other at the knee. "I don't know."

Chuck mused what the remainder of the conversation would actually result in and wondered if there was even a smooth conclusion to such a blasé, almost pointless release of information. He had told her what he knew, even though he had known all along she could handle it on her own. _What had been the point?_

"Chuck?" she asked, wondering if he had hung up.

"Nate has a Lacrosse game tonight," he said suddenly. Her eyebrows fused.

"Uh…he never told me about this. Are you sure?"

He sighed. "There are some things Nate doesn't tell even you, Blair, believe it or not."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, are you picking me up an hour beforehand or not?"

He gaped, for once not predicting _that_ as a possible reaction. He had had to push Nathaniel's words out of his head for the brief length of time it had been for Chuck to inform Blair. Now he would be her mode of transportation. If Nate ever found out…he stopped those thoughts, shaking his head and almost laughing. Nate wasn't that bright.

"Five-thirty."

She nodded promptly.

"Come a little early," she smirked, hardly noticing the flirty tone that had suddenly slipped into her voice. "I want to show you Cat."

Something in his throat and stomach warmed and he found himself thinking up the dirtiest, possible 'early activities' he could be partaking in at Blair Waldorf's penthouse before the game. Nate was dumb enough to bypass it anyways. No matter how much Chuck tried to dissuade him, it hardly seemed to work.

…

_"Don't tell Blair about the game tonight."_

_ Chuck's head quipped up. "Why?" he asked, confused. "She's your girlfriend. Shouldn't she be there. I know she'd love t—"_

_ "Serena might be there."_

_ Chuck rolled his eyes. "They come as a package deal, Nathaniel."_

_ "Which is why if Blair doesn't know, Serena may just come blindly. We're all friends, remember?"_

_ Chuck scoffed and shook his head. "Well, Nate, if you're planning on gallivanting off with your girlfriend's best friend, do you mind if I do the same? In reverse order, plainly speaking."_

_ Nate's eyebrows furrowed, and it annoyed Chuck that he could not clearly grasp his meaning._

_ "Can I take Blair out somewhere?"_

_ "Dude! Chuck!"_

_ He raised his eyebrows in expectation, and Nate sighed._

_ "Yeah, do whatever you want."_

_ Chuck nodded, beyond annoyed at how he had been stringing Blair along lately._

_ "I'm not cheating on my girlfriend, Chuck," he insistent, looking his best friend dead in the eye to prove his point. "I love her." Chuck did his very best not to scoff or spit or punch Nate Archibald in the face right there and then. He had never felt so obligated to defend a girl in his life._

_ "Who are you trying to convince?"_

…

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

A/N: So, I'm thinking this fic'll probably be taking place during sophomore year, when Nate's really starting to get interested in Serena, but still convinced he loves Blair. Heh. This will take on a "Wizard of Oz" approach; it'll just be a bit more modernized. ;) Review! =D


	23. Idea 23: Threat of Obsession

A/N: Okay, I realize you all are essentially going to hate me for this, but I'm boycotting the poll –yes, my own poll. Currently it's 12 to 6 NCB, but I've seen lots of "Phantom of the Opera" fics on here and they're _always_ NCB. Plus I know there's one out there currently that a lot of you are obsessed with and that's CBN, so I'm sure you can go nuts with that one. I just want to do something different, and something that I think will make more sense, when you present the facts and not just the high school crush/seducer factor. So, my fic is going to be JaCB. Sorry if it disappoints.

* * *

Idea 23 (**Threat of Obsession**) – Chuck, Blair & Jack play the tango of evil obsession and the love to last a lifetime…some things will never be let go of. (based off the movie, _"Phantom of the Opera"_)

* * *

The marble flooring of The Empire reminded him of years earlier when he'd first found the place magnificent. His father had been overseeing those who had purchased it, but when his son, Charles Bass, bought it and had it rebuilt from its near collapse in 2011, it became a thing of art. Yet, he hardly really attended any of the operas that he continued to allow performances of. He had been shattered by the last one and simply only sent in money to keep the classy hotel running.

In recent years, the money had slowed and it was only the reminder of his deceased wife that brought him around again. She had always loved the building, had found it so beautiful and mesmerizing. In the few years since her passing, he had been drowning in the memory of her. News of an auction in the hotel he had personally owned for less than fifty years drew his attention in a way he had not thought it would. Rumor spoke of a small item he had never seen but Blair Bass _did_ find herself enraptured in, always.

So, he had come, and the auctioneer seemed to sense his worth, waiting for the sixty-five year old billionaire to become comfortable in the aisle seat of the second row from the front. Other items were called out, but it was not until the polished music box with a monkey sitting atop it was shown that he noticed the other significant individual in the room. Mrs. Lily Van der Woodsen nodded her head to him softly from across the room. The woman was kind, proper and held an ocean of secrets in her heart. She had even been married to his own father before he died, but marriages were common for Lily Van der Woodsen, and soon she moved on. In time, he adjusted. Marriages were commonly taken and thrown away on the Upper East Side of New York City.

_But not his._

Their eyes locked, and it wasn't until the midst of him raising his bidding paddle for the fourth time, that he realized she had been raising hers as well. Lily Van der Woodsen was competing against him for a piece of art – one that meant almost nothing in comparison to his need for it, to rejuvenate the memory of his most precious Blair. Lily saw the desperation in his eyes though. It was not something he showed willingly, but for his dearly departed he was willing to risk everything for her sake. He was holding on to the final breaths that would keep him sane.

"Mr. Charles Bass, the singing monkey in pearls and robes, playing the cymbals…belongs to you," the auctioneer said. Swiftly, the man beside the auctioneer brought the item to the man lost in his memories. He took it in his hands and caressed the soft sharpness of the colored figure. Lily looked away from her stepson's mesmerized appearance, in the moment she declared in her mind as his brief public privacy.

_"Chuck," the brunette called out, rolling from her back onto her stomach over the soft comfort of her bed. Her husband had just fallen off of it a moment earlier in some miscalculated devilish scheme that had her laughing until she couldn't breathe. _

_ "Hmm?" he asked, squatting on the floor with his hand rubbing the bruise that was sure to appear along the side of his face._

_ "You really shouldn't do that," she smiled wide, sliding her hand beneath his own, so that she could sooth his face instead. His deep, brown eyes looked up at her and watched pleasantly as her features softened. Then he let a few chuckles slip out himself. _

_ "You provoked me," he insisted, a steady smirk slipping onto his face and a mischievous sparkle lighting up her eyes. She bit her bottom lip innocently, and he pulled himself to his feet after kissing the back of her hand she had so simply put along the injury that was sure to visualize in a few days._

_ "I love you," she murmured pulling him back on top of her and lying on the bed when he got within the proper height. _

_ "I love you more," he reciprocated after a few passionate kisses. His nose dove into her luscious brown curls and his lips caressed the side and crook of her neck. _

_ "Chuck," she said suddenly, serious._

_ "Hmm?" he asked, still in the zone of his full lips on her ivory skin._

_ "At The Empire…" she began, pausing when she felt the hitch in his breath. He knew what was coming. It had been three years, and still the images haunted them. Chuck had never wanted to speak of it again, but for Blair Bass he would do anything. It was not any easier for her to bring up the nightmare's domain. Still she waited for him to relax beneath the soft stroking her hand created in his silky hair. _

_ She continued. "There was a music box."_

_ "A music box?" he asked, confused._

_ "Yes," she smiled softly. "And on top it had a monkey in pearls and robes, playing the cymbals."_

_ He chuckled a bit at the description, but when she said nothing, not even so much of an offense, he quieted himself._

_ "If you ever go back—"_

_ "Blair—"_

_ Her fingernails clenched against his scalp and he stifled his speech._

_ "If you ever go back, Chuck, will you get it for me?" she asked innocently, and he knew it was with no ulterior motive. He lifted his head up to look at her. Her eyes shone in wait for a response from him. He sighed softly and tucked a brown curl behind her ear. He leaned in and kissed her lips gently. When he pulled back, her eyes still searched his for the need of his answer._

_ "I promise," he said, and she smiled._

His thoughts focused back on the sights before him. What he had hoped would not create a greater haunting in his mind, the auctioneer had decided would be amusing and quite entertaining to those bidding for the remains of a world fifty years old. The old chandelier that had taken months of attempting to fix and was eventually given up on…was being sold. When fixing the light had seemed impossible, a new chandelier had been brought in and replaced it. But the auction was in a different room, and with some new technology, more of the chandelier had been repaired.

A gusty wind seeming to rewind time and pull back the curtains of what is, and returning to what was, suddenly flew through the room. Though it appeared as though only he and Mrs. Lily Van der Woodsen across the room truly felt its presence. The lights ignited, the chandelier rose and the music to none other than the mysterious _phantom of the opera_ played throughout the room.

* * *

A/N: I hope I didn't disappoint. I know I didn't include the 'phantom' in this preview, but I try to start at the beginning. And at the beginning of the PotO movie I own, it begins with the auction. ;) Please review! This was Raoul/Chuck's POV if you were confused. ;)


	24. Idea 24: Tear Me to Pieces

A/N: Okay, in case you don't read NACBS or didn't catch it in the author's note there, I have gotten sucked into an actual book – lol – and have begun to write fanfiction for it. No one is reading it except for one loyal reader of mine who just reads everything I write. XD Anyhow, I would really appreciate if one or some of you would read it. If the fact that you don't know the background of the story is holding you back, don't let it. I will be more than willing to explain it to you. It really is a fascinating book, I think, and I'd love if you'd give my fanfiction in regards to it a chance. It's called "Shrouded Innocence" and is under the book category: Shadow of the Wind. Please consider it. :p

*Now, on with my next BoB idea. I own nothing! Sadly. :'(

* * *

Idea 24 (**Tear Me to Pieces**) – Blair was cut deep after the betrayal of Chuck Bass just following the Van der Bass wedding. She was hurt at being sent to a foreign country alone when she should have been with him. So, why did she come home alone?

* * *

Distractions hadn't worked. He had slept around all summer, consumed himself with parties and alcohol, and on occasion found his presence around the two blondes he called his best friend and now sister. He made as if Blair Waldorf had never existed, and he was proud of himself for having succeeded at the feat for so long. Nate was no longer dating her, so he hardly mentioned her. When Serena spoke of Blair's exploits in Europe, Chuck simply tuned her out. He felt the heat of her blue eyes when she searched his face for hidden meanings, but he never caved. He had the act practiced to perfection.

It didn't matter. The moment he saw Blair's face fly across his cell phone screen on a message from Gossip Girl, he knew he was done for. The three topless girls he had lustfully taken in only moments earlier escaped his mind faster than he could blink. Everything from the year before flashed before his eyes, and he felt remorse. Guilt sunk into him deeper than it had that first day after Blair had left for Tuscany.

"Mr. Chuck, is there something you need caretaking of?" His head snapped up at the question coming from one of the half-dressed nobodies on the sand in front of him. He smirked, sinking back into the sleaziness he had spent the whole summer trying to make himself comfortable in.

He addressed each of the girls with charming flattery and they smiled playfully at him, not doubting for a second how he felt towards them. It was what they were used to. They were beach beauties just waiting around for billionaires like Chuck Bass to make use of them. _What did they care if his heart was elsewhere? _They hardly made use of their own brain cells anymore. _What was it to them?_

He was lazy enough to sit around the beach for another half hour, but when his limo came at three o'clock on the dot, he made himself a bit more hasty than usual when slimming into the sleek vehicle. The girls continued to lie dormant on the beach, moving past Chuck's rejection for them to come along almost immediately.

Some hours later, Chuck had cleaned up, bought yellow roses and practiced his charm in the mirror for at least an hour. It felt as if he had suddenly forgotten everything he lived and acted in for nearly every day of his teenage life. When Serena's mischievous self leaned against his doorway analyzing him, he knew he was caught. But he had put up a convincing guard to her all summer, and in that respect he did not fail to meet expectations. The sweat beads dissolved almost instantly and he exited the room. A heat passed through him as he moved past his step-sister though. She was not buying into his defense as well as he had hoped she would. She didn't question him further though, and that was all he cared about.

_Of course he knew what a jitney was, and he was planning on finding Blair Waldorf on the right one with his heart on his sleeves and blooming flowers in his hand._

She looked surprised to see him when she stepped down onto the pavement off of the large vehicle. He took her surprise as a good thing, and inwardly praised himself for having such a good head start. He nodded lightly at her, smirk in place and gentle gesture towards the flowers he had brought to her. What was surprise a moment earlier turned into disgust once she realized how he was trying to weasel his way back into her life with some flowers and a smirk.

Blair turned away from him and smiled affectionately at the man helping unload her luggage from the jitney's storage in its lower compartments. She then gestured towards the limo that was waiting for her and the man obligingly carried the few suitcases to its driver, who placed them in the trunk and opened the door for her. She smiled again to the man from the jitney, and placed her hand delicately on his arm in a sign of gratitude. Chuck glared at the idiot as soon as he turned away and headed back towards the large vehicle he came from.

"Blair!" he called to her, striding quickly over to the limo she was about to slide into. She turned to him when it became obvious he was well planning on becoming the bastard everyone knew him to be in regards to him leaving.

"Oh, look who it is, the pompous little boy who sent me off to a foreign country alone after promising to come with me," she rolled her eyes, trying to get into the car again. He placed his hand on hers to stop her, and she forced herself the tingles that ran through her to be ignored.

"Blair, don't go," he pleaded, tightening his grip on her hand. She snapped her enclosed hand away from his and slammed the door, quite aware that she wasn't going to be able to get in for at least an additional few minutes. He had just been lucky enough to pull his hand away in time. She stared hard into his apologetic eyes and felt no sympathy, only anger.

"And why shouldn't I? You were more than willing to let me go at the beginning of summer."

Chuck sighed, looking down at the ground momentarily. "I was confused," he said, vulnerability sweeping over him. He didn't know where his cocky, self-confident self had gone but it was nowhere in sight now. She looked at him in disbelief and scoffed.

"Well, I suggest you go 'find yourself'," she mocked, "before trying to win me over with your pathetic bouquet of yellow roses and almost apology." She ripped the flowers from his hands and threw them on the ground, grinding a few of the blossoms with her newly purchased heels.

"Blair—" he reached for her hand again, but she pulled it out of his reach.

"There is _nothing_ you could say to make me forgive you."

His eyes fell at the thought and his lips parted at the torment that was threatening to tear him apart. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life. When he said nothing more she shook her head, cursing herself for having thought he would have had an argument to back hers. She opened the door to the limo again, and still he said nothing. He made no move to stop her either, and she was half inside before she looked back at him once more.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to let your little speeches and confessions take effect on me. You're solid ice, Chuck Bass, heartless, and I want nothing more to do with you." She slipped inside the limo and he made no effort to stop her. His head only barely lifted to watch the limo turn the corner at the end of the block.

In seconds, Arthur had brought the Bass limo around and was beckoning him to come inside. Eventually Chuck conceded and slipped inside the sleek, black vehicle. _Winning Blair over was going to be harder than he thought. _

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review!


	25. Idea 25: Dealing Under Pressure

A/N: Wow. Yet another preview. Are you not _psyched?!?!_ Lololol. Please review! ;p

* * *

Idea 25 (**Dealing Under Pressure**) – Chuck left for Monaco when his discovered heart was broken. He brought Nate with him later to mess with Blair, and to lessen the pain when he saw them together. But what if he _didn't_ bring him? What if he stayed there all alone…POST 1x11

* * *

His phone had buzzed three times in the last twenty seconds. Now a soft blinking light refused to leave him alone, and he knew unless he buried it in his drawer or under his pillows, it would haunt him during the whole trip.

**_Monaco, huh? Anything I need to know?_**

**_ -B_**

He sighed, stuffing the device under his pillow, satisfied with its new destination. When he closed his eyes he could see the blinking and almost feel the vibrations though. As if that wasn't enough, Blair's echoing laugh and muffled, breathy words whispered against Nate's neck while she struggled to pull him closer…refused to leave him alone.

He flipped over his pillow and rummaged through the pictures on his cell. Blair had wanted – from start to end – for their "relationship" to be kept a secret. She didn't want him to take and pictures of them, especially while they were engaged in…physical activities. But once, afterwards, while she was still sleeping, he muted the sound on his phone and took a picture of her. She looked so angelic, and from that moment on he would always wonder if she was just one feisty goddess. For the life of him, he could not stop staring at the picture. He would have posted it as his background, if Blair didn't take it upon herself to delete when he wasn't looking.

There was a knock on the door and he lazily crawled out of bed and asked who it was, opening the door soon after.

"Room service!" chimed three beautiful blondes that he had called in for nearly twenty minutes earlier. They were appealing to be sure, what he almost always went for: slutty, desperate, and completely easy. He knew, as he always did, that food did not sit beneath the covered platter they held out in front of him. _Condoms, wine, props. _He shut the door on them and ignored their pouty lips and underdressed forms. _Too much make-up. Too little vocabulary. No class. No Blair Waldorf._

He groaned, heading back towards the bed. He looked at it hesitantly, knowing if he sat back on it – or laid on it for that matter, he wouldn't move for the entire day. He looked in the opposite direction and spotted the bar with a bottle of scotch and empty glass sitting beside it. He smirked.

**_Chuck?_**

He rolled his eyes, turning his phone off. He still hadn't responded to her message, and he wasn't planning on it anytime soon. The fact that she was continuing to send him texts just irked him further. _Didn't she realize this was hard for him?_

_ No. _She was convinced he didn't have a heart. And now nothing he did now could prove otherwise. She had Nate and –

_Nate._

He could call him, could blackmail _her_, and at least then he could hold over her head who she'd _actually_ lost her virginity to. It would keep him from seeing the two of them together, all giggly and couple-like. Then he could concoct another plan – a more _brilliant_ one.

The phone was just inches away from his hand. He snatched it up and scrolled down his contacts list, searching for the name of his best friend. He contemplated deleting Blair's name and number all together, even that precious photo he had kept as secret as their _affair_ since its beginning. The very thought gutted his stomach to its core and he dropped the phone accidentally on the floor, recoiling as if burned. He was breathing hard and little beads of sweat warmed his neck at its base. He shook his head, blinked, and poured some scotch into his empty glass. He poured more when it was empty again, and he kept pouring.

He couldn't lose her, and this seemed the only way to keep her. But if he really loved her, like the taunting voice in his head continually shouted at him – even if now it was easier to ignore – he would let her go back to Nate, let them be happy. The bastard had finally gotten his head out of the clouds, and where it belonged, back on his _ex-_girlfriend's face. If it had stayed there along, he would have never gotten into this mess. _Who was he kidding?_ He was the reason Nate found Blair so irresistible again.

His head crumbled into his hands and his nails pierced the side of his face, angry as hell that he had let it go this far. _Chuck Bass didn't love. He didn't have butterflies. And he certainly didn't desire his best friend's girlfriend._

He reached for his phone again and quickly dialed Nate's number. After the brief conversation, and his amazing restraint to go and puke himself as he spoke and listened in on Nate's quickly spoken – thanks to him – details from the night of Cotillion, he found Blair's most recent text and responded.

**_Not a thing._**

* * *

A/N: Okay, I totally wanted this to be longer, but I was grasping at straws. I always try to make these previews generally be what the first chapter is when I start the story, and I just…I feel like there would not be much more. XD I know it looks like Chuck called Nate to invite him to Monaco to Christmas, but it'll be different when the story actually gets started. ;p Please review! I hope it wasn't too out of character…*worried* I know Chuck's first instinct at this point in the show is revenge to cover up his hurt. Heh.


	26. Idea 26: Through Anything

A/N: I have…nothing to say. Lol. Review! Oh, and I've started an _additional_ story to that new book sub-category I created: _Shadow of the Wind_. Check it out! It's called "Tortured Dreams" =)

* * *

Idea 26 (**Through Anything**) – Traumatic events had the tendency to hold certain things over her head, insecurities, fears, and the dramatic plunge into unhealthy activities returned. This time would be no different. Jack/Blair/Chuck, POST 2X13

* * *

She straightened her dress, smoothed down her curls, and blinked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't feel guilty for what she had just done. It was helping her survive, and that made her want to worship it.

"Blair!" her mother called from downstairs. It was strange that she was back, she thought. Honeymoons might not be expected to last over two weeks, but she had been almost isolated throughout that period and had gotten used to the cold shivers running up and down her spine. It felt like a ghost was haunting her in her own home, erasing what little life in her there still was.

She smiled as she spotted her mother and Cyrus beaming at her from the foyer.

"I was wondering if the two of you would ever return," she said, hugging them warmly in greeting. Her mother tucked a curl behind her ear and a slight burst of energy bubbled up in Blair. Her mother was becoming more loving and supportive as the days went on. She had only Cyrus to thank for that.

"Not enough!" the little man laughed, bringing her back in for a tender hug. She continued to smile brightly at the two of them until her mother trailed off into the kitchen, beginning to speak on the details of their grand honeymoon. Her newly wedded husband went to follow after her, but he halted as Blair stilled before coming along as well.

"Blair, is there something you want to tell me?" he asked in earnest. She blinked, hardly aware that she was faking as much as she was herself. The fact that Cyrus had seen through her completely unplanned façade startled her.

"No, of course not!" she insisted, smiling brighter.

"I'm sorry we weren't around for Christmas, dear." He gently grasped her elbow and pulled her toward him. "I hope you found some way to celebrate."

Her smile dimmed as she willed herself to walk faster, more normal, in a way that wouldn't speak complete tragedy. "Yes, I did," she said instinctively. "Serena and I had our visits." Cyrus nodded, seeming to accept it. It wasn't until five minutes later when they were seated in the kitchen, listening to Eleanor Rose blush in excitement as she spoke of all that had happened in the past two weeks, that Blair remembered Serena had been overseas for the holiday, supposedly with _her_ new step-brother. Cyrus smiled at his beloved as she spoke, and it made Blair cry inside. She held her grief to herself, so as not to cause suspicion. Then, playing the _tired card_ later, she retreated to her room. The two love birds didn't leave as she had hoped. It made sense when she really thought about it. They had been out for weeks, and it would probably be a relief to just settled down and relax at home.

The door to her bathroom was a crack open and it taunted her with its dark shadow that loomed into the carpeting in her bedroom. She gulped and turned away, heading towards her bed. Inside she wanted to scream and it was only the _Gossip Girl_ blast about Serena returning that helped her escape. It was almost as horrific as the guilty pleasure she got from pouring her insides into the porcelain bowl that lie less than twenty feet away. Her bed hid memories she did not want to relive, and yet would have given anything to do so.

_**I'm sorry for everything.**_

_** You deserve much better.**_

_** Don't come looking for me.**_

_** -Chuck**_

She tried hard not to cry, blotting at her invisible tears with the back of her hand. This is crazy! She shouted at herself inside her mind. She had been doing it continuously over the last two weeks, lying in her bed for hours on end, afraid if she left that his smell would be erased and that the only remnants she would have of him would be faded memories.

_No. _

She was _not_ giving up. She wouldn't _let_ herself do it. After the sadness had swept away, she momentarily became angry and almost tore apart his letter, but she burst into tears and her knees trembled. The single piece of paper slipped from between her fingers and she fell back onto the bed, crying herself to sleep for the fifth time that week.

"Waldorf."

Her eyes closed at the smarmy voice coming from the older Bass. She knew she shouldn't have picked up her cell when she spotted his name blaring across the screen, but she had sent him on a mission to find Chuck. For his sake she would do anything, even dive headfirst into the treacherous waters Jack Bass offered.

"Find anything?" she asked, not wasting time on flirty banter and suppressed spats of anger.

"As a matter of fact…" he drawled, hoping to get a rise out of her.

"Jack! Just tell me," she ground out. Her arm sprung suddenly into the air in a frustrated gesture for him to just get to the point. She knew he was no doubt smirking on the other end, but she could honestly care less.

"Yes," he said simply.

Her eyes widened and she felt all breaths leaving her in an attempt to remain sane. She stepped backwards unknowingly towards the bed and collapsed finally onto it.

"Blair?" he asked, sounding concerned about a minute later when she hadn't said anything. She cleared her throat, making to bring herself back to reality and focus on the phone call.

"Where _is_ he?" she demanded, hiding the mixture of intense feelings that had suddenly burst upon her. She heard him exhale in what sounded like impatience and frustration, but she ignored it completely once it was realized.

"Jack."

"We're in the limo."

"Bring him here."

"Blair."

"You _promised_."

"_It's not pretty_…"

"I don't _care_," she muttered, insistent on her command. She didn't care what he looked like, _even if he was in rags and bleeding!_ Maybe even _more_ so then.

Silence followed, for twice as long as she had gone without speaking. She was afraid he'd hung up, especially since he'd probably found it unable to mix some smarminess into their conversation now that she was so brutally forward with her shaky emotions.

"You still going to hold up with your end of the deal?" he asked. She could almost feel his breath on her skin and it made her feel dirty, _disgusting_, just as it had before he had left. She swallowed hard. All she wanted was Chuck with her, in whatever state that was; she was prepared to deal with.

"Blair?"

"Yes," she said instantly, not allowing any more vulgar thoughts enter her mind. She had told Chuck she would _stand by him through anything_. If that tore up her own life in the process, so be it.

* * *

A/N: Mmk! That is all for this one. Hope you liked it. Please review! If you couldn't figure it out, this fic is more along the basis of Blair's bulimia returning and Jack stumbling in on it, rather than her sleeping with him on NYE. I think this was an SL a bunch of us had in mind while spoilers were spinning around at that time, so yes. That is this idea. Heh. Review! ;p


	27. Idea 27: Hard to Forget

A/N: This is going to suck – great opening line, I know, but I seriously have no idea how to begin this preview and it'll be lucky that I get through it at all. XD Heh. _"The Shadow of the Wind"_ has distracted me, I admit. _A lot_. Especially since I'm getting 2 or less reviews on any of my fics these days…*shakes head at you guys* and I'm so inspired to write for it! It's actually really sad since like no one has heard of this book or read it, let alone read and written fanfiction for it. *sighs testily* You know, I even made a website in dedication of it and possible fanfiction? Well, I did. Anyhow, my motivation for GG is steadily growing again. So, please review, despite the crap no doubt going to define this preview…

* * *

Idea 27 (**Hard to Forget**) – POST 2X16 – Blair takes down Miss Carr, and a surprising ally helps along the victory.

* * *

Her eyes drifted past Dorota in a blurry haze to the green grass that surrounded the litter and leaves in need of picking up throwing away. Her father had just come by, sharing how proud he was of her to her. It almost made her feel guilty for making Dorota do all the work – _almost_. She sighed, wondering to herself how exactly she would take down the _too-young_ teacher who seemed to think she knew it all in regards to grading and the proper teaching methods. Blair rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Miss Blair, I think it all done," Dorota said with a weary sigh. It took her a moment but she looked up at her faithful maid with nothing more than a plastic smile on her face.

"Great, Dorota, now I can get back to my life," she said sarcastically, clasping her hands together in fake joy. Part of her told her to stop while she was ahead, to let things go, to let her father be "proud" of her for her _fake _labor, and just be glad she escaped and could still continue on to Yale. But her pride swelled at the thought of destroying the naïve, twenty-something, English teacher, and she began formulating a plan on how to get back at Miss _Rachel_ Carr. Blair shuddered at the name. It wasn't dignified in the least.

Still clueless on what would really prove a worthy destruction, Blair was less than pleased when her minions didn't so much as _try_ to look enthused at her proposition – the one she didn't have yet. _What was wrong with her?_ She was usually so on top of her manipulations, her revenge, her proud name. With a scoff and a stomp off though, she dismissed herself from her minions' little gathering, making sure she had the final word so she wouldn't come off as weak.

"'Scuse me," a voice mumbled as it brushed past her in the hall. Quickly she turned around, ready to lash out at whoever dare run into her – whether intentional or not. Her eyes narrowed at the thought. "Oh…" he said, his eyes drifting to the floor. "_You_."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes and turning away from him. "Get a life, Humphrey." He murmured something as he went in the opposite direction. She didn't catch it at first, but for some reason she picked up on it a moment later. _She couldn't have heard right._

"What was that?" she asked, still clearly pissed.

"Nothing," his eyes flicked to hers, gluing themselves back to the floor and hesitantly moving back towards her fiery browns. "I was just…"

She looked at him expectantly. Had she not been holding books and a purse wrapped around her shoulder, she would have crossed her arms across her chest to further display her impatience.

He sighed. "You shouldn't be so mean to Rachel. She means well." She chuckled sarcastically and walked towards him. He gulped as she came closer, wishing he had taken a different way to his late morning class.

"You mean, Miss Carr?" she asked, eyeing his features as he avoided her eyes again. Before he could answer she was turning away again. "Better watch how close you get to that two-timing teacher, Cabbage Patch, or she won't be the only one I'm going to destroy."

She ignored his uneasy sigh, and no doubt release of sweat consuming the skin on his forehead and shaky hands. Normally she would take joy in the fact that she scared him so easily. It empowered her almost as much as with her minions, who clearly were of no use at the moment, but she dismissed it this time. A pair of hazel-brown eyes met hers from across the hall. She swallowed hard.

His lips parted just a second after he realized she had caught his gaze. He couldn't move his eyes from her face. She seemed frozen to the spot she'd dominated in the hallway in just the same way. He figured she was in shock. He didn't think he'd be back at school so soon either, but apparently the headmistress took pity on his state to another degree and the suspension was shortened by another week. He didn't know how he was going to deal with being so close to Blair and knowing that they were nothing to each other, not even enemies, just…_nothing_.

The moment seemed to last forever, but as soon as it come, it left and she was off to her next class, hoping her heart beat would slow and she would forget about the silent reaction she'd just been through. Serena had told her how Chuck had punched Jack and made him leave for almost raping Lily or maybe even hurting her further. The news made her so proud – in such_ awe_ – of him, until she realized that she had pushed him out of her life for good.

Leaning against the corner locker almost hidden in the shadow, Chuck's jaw dropped when she walked out of sight and the halls soon filled with the muddled loud chatter of insignificant other high school students. He had made to follow her as soon as she left but he froze after barely moving an inch. _What would he say to her anyways?_ _There was nothing that hadn't been said already. Not that he could recall._ The feeling of failure and loneliness consumed him. Not even Nate's spare moments away from Vanessa could cure the emptiness consuming him with the loss of Blair.

_Speaking of…_

"Nate," he greeted the blonde heading towards him. The boy smiled wide and pulled Chuck out of the shadow, dragging him down to the hall to his next class, which coincidentally they shared together.

"Good to be back?" he asked. Chuck nodded sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, Nathaniel. It's like I never left."

His friend chuckled, pushing the brunette into the classroom they had suddenly arrived at so fast. Chuck didn't pretend to know what was going on and how fast or slow things were moving. He was just trying to make it through the day.

Blair sucked in a breath as she stared on at his fading figure disappearing into the classroom. She hadn't made it past the first corner of the hallway, despite her convictions. Miss Carr was the _last_ thing on her mind, and getting to class even further.

* * *

A/N: Well, hopefully this is accepted. XD Just a bit of extra info…this fic takes on the idea that Chuck never met Elle, never got that chance invitation, and there was no secret society. Heh. Review! ;p


	28. Idea 28: Wager

A/N: Not much to say, just trying to get my GG inspiration back. ;p Another preview, please review.

* * *

Idea 28 (**Wager**) – Somewhere along the way he had miscalculated. Nate wasn't going back to Blair, Chuck made sure of it that morning. So why did the illusion of his best friend seem so real? CB, NJ, MID-1X08

* * *

His jaw dropped in shock as he watched Nate Arcibald walk through the parting elevator doors and scan the room for Blair – or for him maybe, he hoped. Somewhere along the way he had miscalculated. Nate wasn't going back to Blair. Chuck had sure of it that morning. So why did the illusion of his best friend seem so real?

"Nathaniel!" he called over to him, friendly gripping his far shoulder in a gesture of welcome. "Didn't think you'd show."

The boy sighed, clearly still undecided in what he was even doing there and that gave Chuck some comfort. "Yeah, quite honestly I don't know what I'm doing here either." His eyebrows narrowed.

"It's Blair's birthday."

"Her seventeenth," he acknowledged. "She'd be expecting you to call at midnight." Nate looked down at his watch quickly and nodded wearily at the _11:35_ displayed in the hands of the watch. "Of course coming in person is always so much more personal," Chuck continued, noticing how distracted Nate was. Blair shouldn't have to see this. She had just broken up with him the night before and even if he had come to her party, maybe out of habit, he'd have to have a heartfelt apology and _I love you_ on his sleeve before anything else. From the looks of the guy in front of him, it looked like he had merely come to make an appearance.

"Nate," he said, trying to get his attention.

"What?" he caught sight of Chuck's disappointed glare. "Oh, I'm sorry man. Maybe we can talk later." He was aghast. _He thought this was about their lack of guy-on-guy conversation?_ "Where's Blair?"

Chuck couldn't move, at least he was begging himself not to. If he couldn't have Blair, she should have someone he actually wanted to be with her. _This_ was what she was going to see on the eve of her birthday? It was unacceptable. Somehow the troubles with the Captain completely bypassed Chuck that night and all he could think about was how it was going to affect Blair.

He noticed suddenly how there was a particularly large bulge in Nathaniel's left pants' pocket. His eyes zoomed in on him and surprisingly Nate was trying to figure out what he was doing looking at the protruding bump.

"It's an engagement ring," he blurted before he could stop himself. Chuck's eyes slowly returned to Nate's and he looked angry as hell.

"The Van der Built family heirloom?"

His eyebrows narrowed. "Dude, I told you about this."

"Yeah, only in so many words," his voice was starting to rise, but Nate brushed it off and sighed again, oblivious to Chuck's more than usual extended stress. He was never really mad at him. "Look, are you going to tell me where Blair is or do I have to find Serena to tell me?"

_Serena. Another problem area._

Chuck's eyebrows narrowed, his jaw dropping and a wordless exhale slipping through his lips. Before his thoughts were able to come together in a sensible disagreement, a big blonde blob whisked herself between them.

"Nate!" Serena called out to him, grabbing hold of his arm. "You're here!" Chuck zoomed in on how her hand grasped Nate's elbow and was instantly angry. Blair didn't deserve this. Of course he cursed himself seconds later when he was reminded of Serena's recent romance with the insignificant Brooklyn kid trailing around with some frizzy-haired, poor excuse for a future amateur film-maker.

Too lost in the insignificant details, Chuck didn't even notice Nate's inclined head towards Serena and how in an instant they were gone. What he did realize however was how Little Jenny Humphrey stood awkwardly in front of the elevator doors she had just walked out of, envelope in hand. He smirked and stalked towards her.

"Chuck," she said, shocked at his presence. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Jenny," he greeted, still smirking. His eyes fell to the envelope in her hands. "Birthday present for Blair?" he guessed. Her lips pursed.

"Card," she corrected. His expression remained unchanged.

"Of course," he said. She hated the way he said it, so matter-of-factly, like he knew she wasn't wealthy like he was and therefore couldn't purchase a proper gift. "Perhaps you'd like me to deliver it for you?" he offered, holding his hand out for it. Her eyes looked down at his extended hand. It was obvious how incredibly hesitant she was on handing the card over.

She searched the room looking for Nate or maybe Serena. Those were people she could trust. Blair was still furious at her for telling the truth, and Chuck, though she had conquered him for what he'd done, she still could not feel safe around, not even in the midst of people.

"I'll just leave it on this table," she said, laying the card on the gift-filled table just inside the room. She could feel his gaze on her and figured it was time to leave. Not only did she no longer feel safe, but delivering the card was all she came to do. She hoped the multiple apologies inside the Hallmark card would be enough for Blair to forgive her.

She looked up once more and spotted Nate walking towards Blair across the room. For a second Chuck thought he was worry in her eye and he turned to see where she was now looking. Something told him then that Jenny and Nate had come together, however that may have happened. Now he was furious, and on top of that Nate had come, whatever his true intentions might have been, and _he_ wouldn't get Blair after all.

He felt a sudden emptiness beside him and saw that Jenny had retreated to the elevator, avoiding his eye contact as much as she could. He turned back to where Blair had now reunited with Nate, and in the midst of a kiss and a hug she caught his gaze, looking victorious. _"I told you so,"_ it seemed to say. His eyes hardened and she turned back to kiss Nate again who, he was sure, was just barely holding together the enthusiasm he should have over Blair's birthday. The two had broken up and so he knew Blair was faking some of her excitement as well, but if he didn't do something soon, everything would go back to normal and the butterflies he'd finally let explode would burn in his stomach.

_"If he calls, I'll leave you alone forever…"_

The bulge in Nate's side pocket seemed to grow bigger the longer Chuck stared intently at it. Just as Nate and Blair were crossing the room, Chuck noticed Nate's gaze on him and seemed to panic when he saw what he was looking at. Chuck was by the bar now and let a sly smirk creep onto his face, raising a glass of scotch to congratulate his best friend from across the room. He saw Nate smile in response, his eyebrows lifting in clear annoyance at the excitable girl before him. Chuck looked away and swirled the drink in front of him before he eyed a pretty little girl across the room. Forever was a long time, and he'd need more than a few lays to distract himself. And to bend the rules.

_Nobody says no to Chuck Bass._

* * *

A/N: So, I definitely think I thought this preview through well enough. XD Ha. The ending was definitely crap, lol. But I'm sure I'll figure out something more legit when I actually write the fic. Heh. And yeah, I wasn't planning on writing for NJ either, since I don't even really ship them to begin with. But I saw their potential pre-Vanessa in S1, so I thought I'd dip my fingers into it a bit. ;p Review! lol


	29. Idea 29: Broken Haven

A/N: Another preview. Don't you just love it? Lol. Also, I thought I'd inform you that I'm picking up "Unable" as soon as this preview is written and when I'm done that I'll finally be getting to the previews in this fic! *cheers* *crowd goes wild* I'm going to be writing up the three requests, so the requester know their requesting was not all in vain. Heh. Then there are a couple ideas I particularly loved out of all of these. After that, I will put up a poll and the top 3 will be the ones I write. I will continue to add previews to this fic however, so there will always be new ideas to vote for. ;)

That is all. Enjoy this & please review! ;D

* * *

Idea 29 (**Broken Haven**) – Future Fic – Several years later, CB are happily married and even contemplating having children, when one unexpected visitor shakes their world, claiming to be carrying the next Bass heir.

* * *

His eyes were dark and seductive and pinned on her. It took quite an effort to keep up her flirtatious act and giggle her way to the bedroom, her sparkling eyes leading the way. He stalked after her casually, trying to keep his restraint in check. Her bouncing brunette curls and swerving curvy hips drove him wild. Her skirt was particularly higher than usual and the sight of her bare legs was making it hard to breathe.

"Blair," he said huskily. She stopped in the midst of the doorway and turned to look at him. He was shown again the low-cut silk blouse she had chosen to put on for the evening.

"Yes, dear?" she asked, stretching her arm up the frame of the door. She groaned as if it pained her, but he knew it was the anxiousness of imminent pleasure that caused the enticing sound to crawl out of her.

"You know how I hate the chase," he stated nonchalantly. He was standing still a mere few feet in front of their bedroom. He took her shocked silence as a minor victory and used the time to examine his fingernails as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"What?" she asked, confused. Her arm dropped to her side and she scrutinized his dulled face. There was not a trace of lust in his features, and was that…_boredom_ she saw? His eyes flicked back to hers.

"Giving up so quickly? That's not like you, B."

Her jaw dropped at the knowledge of his deception, but it was replaced quickly by an amused smirk of admiration. He was right. It wasn't like her to give up so easily. But the thick sexual tension they'd shared in the living room for the last fifteen minutes was enough to deliver witty banter to last a lifetime. Before she could respond, he was on her like a prowling cat, his lust not only clouding his vision but also the rough movements of his hands. She hardly had enough time to wrap her legs around his waist before he had her backed up against the opposite wall, his body pressed up against hers closer than nature intended.

Neither heard the faint knocking on the front door, but mysteriously enough Chuck heard the name that was called out from behind the shined wooden encasement.

"Chuckie!"

Blair was gasping for air when his mouth was ripped away. It took her several long moments before she realized he was actually distracted by something and wasn't just restoring his air supply as well. Her head looked in the direction he seemed unable to turn away from. Then, back at him.

"What?" she asked, irritated at the continued stillness his hands were stuck in. He turned his head back to her.

"That's not a drunk Serena, is it?" he asked, panicked. She stifled a laugh.

"_What?_" she asked, confused and _amused_ now. He sighed, his arms loosening as he lowered her to the ground. She frowned.

"We're going to have to postpone this," he said, heading towards the foyer. Blair gaped.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," she scoffed at his departure. "Chuck!" she called after him, following him through the suite. "Since when do you—" she was mid-sentence when she halted just before the elevator. A young girl not a day older than sixteen and blonder than Paris Hilton stood just at the entryway.

"Who is _this?_" Blair asked, now angry. In reality, she told herself, she had no reason to. But the sealed manila folder she was in the process of handing over to Chuck made her extremely suspicious.

"My name's Jane," the young girl stuck her hand out for Blair to shake. Hesitantly the brunette shook it, moving closer to the duo. Chuck seemed frozen, almost as if he wasn't breathing. "Should I tell her?" the girl asked, suddenly turning to Chuck. Blair's eyes narrowed about the same time Chuck looked up at her and glared dangerously at her with dark, cold eyes.

Jane's lips parted and it was obvious she was trying to hide her shock. Finally she swallowed hard and blinked, obviously trying to leave the place with some sort of stamina and maybe an ounce of respect. "I understand," she said softly, "You want to tell her in privacy." She reached her hand to clasp over his fingers but he snapped it away. She recoiled slowly.

"Tell me what, Chuck?" Blair was fuming, all seductive, hot tension had completely dissolved. She hardly noticed how the folder shook subtly in Chuck's hands. Chuck avoided his wife's angry glare.

"Get out," he demanded. Jane swallowed hard and stepped back into the elevator.

"My number's in the packet, Chuck. If you're an honorable man, you'll do the right thing." The elevator doors closed at her final words, and before Chuck had even tried turning an inch of a degree, Blair had snatched the envelope out of his hands and scurried hastily into the kitchen. Chuck pursued her, though not nearly as fast as he probably should have. Jane was not nearly as feisty as the night he had met her. She was nice, calm, except for that horrifying nickname that so very clearly announced her presence. He wished he had imagined it. He wasn't 100% sure what lie in that sealed manila envelope, but he had an idea, and if his calculations were correct Blair's reaction was pointing to a _yes_.

"Chuck, what _is_ this?" she choked, dropping the recently released items to the floor with shaky hands. She was trembling all over, and though he feared fuming fire daggers to be flaring up in her eyes, all he saw were shining, silver tears threatening to fall.

He moved towards her to examine what she had let drop to the ground. Her feet nearly tripped over each other as she backed away, almost scared to touch him. He had not touched a single other woman intimately since their wedding day. The thought that he had broken that vow threatened to destroy her resolve.

"Tell me you don't know her, Chuck," she demanded in a wavering voice. He cleared his throat very professionally and examined the documents that now lay in his hands. _Pictures._ _**Ultrasound**_ pictures, with attached medical records affirming pregnancy and very clear pictures of different occasions where Chuck and Jane were walking about together, seeming to enjoy themselves. There was also a lengthy letter from Jane herself, which neither wasted time reading.

Chuck turned to look at Blair and held his breath, praying her watery eyes wouldn't pour out a million tears when he answered her desperate plea.

"I can't."

* * *

A/N: Oh man! I'm _so_ into this one!! Lolol. *is really tempted to start writing this one now XD* *actually contemplating this idea* *clears throat & resists* Anyhow! I know this set-up may kind of look like the whole thing with Nathan on OTH earlier this year, but I swear I'm not copying that. I'll find some way to make it original. B/c I _totally_ came up with it before that even showed. XD

Review! =D


	30. Idea 30: Guilt Trip

A/N: "Unable" is done!!! =D Now, I am officially starting up some of my BoB previews! *cheers* I think you should be excited about this. XD I've already started up Idea #5 and 2 others are soon to come, so be on the lookout and please read and review them! =D I don't know if I'll be posting too many continuous previews on here for awhile, even though I'm not even through half of the ideas I've come up with. I'm going to be writing 3 CB fics, not to mention one/two/three shots that are bound to spring out of nowhere from the new episodes. I still have to finish my SotW fic aaaaaaaand I've got a fic I'm writing on fictionpress, along with real life. Lol. So yes, not on this "fic" too much. XD And since I'm doing all of these, I'll probably only be able to update each thing once a week. Just so you know. ;p But here is preview #30. Enjoy. =)

*I own nothing

* * *

Idea 30 – (**Guilt Trip**) – based off of the 2x17 promo – when Blair gets caught up in a school scandal because of the new, young teacher, her unexpected rescuers make it clear that no one escapes VanderBuilt demands, not even with the help of Chuck Bass.

* * *

It was weird, she thought, walking down the halls of Constance when she wasn't being admired or scaring someone off. It was weird that no one else was in the hallways and that they were all in class. It was the place she had been not two minutes earlier. It was the place she wanted to be right now. Blair was nothing if not obedient, at least when it came to the important things. Being called in to see the Headmistress of Constance was hardly the thing she had in mind.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked, opening the door and stepping inside. Closing the door suggested knowledge of impending failure and that was certainly not the image she was willing to portray.

"Miss Waldorf, take a seat."

Blair swallowed hard, taking a seat on the chair opposite the headmistress' desk. The woman was orderly and neat and completely professional. It was not her demeanor that frightened Blair out of her wits, but the fact that hardly a breath later, Miss Rachel Carr stepped out from the shadows and sported what Blair could've sworn was a smirk of victory.

She blinked, her face immediately evolving into disgust, and as quick as she had looked at the new, young teacher, she looked back to the headmistress with an accusing finger pointed at the just out of college English teacher.

"What's she doing here?" Blair asked, appalled at the very notion. She did not do much to hide it from her voice. The headmistress' eyebrows rose slightly. She glanced at Miss Carr and then looked back at Blair.

"I've called you in here for a confession, Blair. Now's your chance to avoid expulsion."

"You're _expelling_ me?" she panicked. Fear was written all over her face. The headmistress held up her hand to reassure her, and to avoid the coming of such quick assumptions.

"Not yet," she said. Blair's eyes widened, still in a panic. "Hazing a teacher is something we take very seriously, Blair. Yale would certainly not accept a student with such a record, and Constance will not allow you to graduate unless you make amends for your actions."

"But I didn't do anything!" she insisted. Miss Carr stepped forward.

"I know you're the one who posted the rumor about me."

Blair looked up at her and scoffed. "You have no proof that I did that. Besides, if I had done something even remotely close to what both of you…prestigious people are suggesting, I would have apologized first," she ground out, "which I did." Her eyes pierced through the young teacher's firm stare. Her eyes flicked back to the headmistress'. "If I had, of course," she smiled politely.

Headmistress Queller stood to her feet and walked around her desk to face Blair more directly. "The staff here at _Constance School for Girls_ and _St. Judes School for Boys_ is more aware of the high school activities that take place outside of class than you might think, Miss Waldorf."

She blinked.

"We have been aware of _Gossip Girl_ for quite some time now."

Her lips parted. She honestly didn't have the slightest idea how to combat that. She wasn't being accused of anything directly in regards to Gossip Girl.

"There are plenty of scandalous things we could inform your parents or even include in your record to college that aren't so pretty," she stated simply. Blair's eyes widened.

"Are you _blackmailing_ me to get me to _confess_?" she asked in shock. The headmistress shook her head and retreated to the chair behind her desk.

"No, of course not. I'm just informing you how unwise it is to haze any of us on staff, no matter what age or how much likability there is."

"I didn—"

She held up her hand again. "There is going to be a staff meeting tonight in regards to this. I would suggest that you inform one or both of your parents to attend if you care about graduating, Miss Waldorf. The rumor can easily be led back to you. It's simply a matter of firing Miss Carr or expelling you. Until the decision is officially made, you are under suspension."

Blair gaped, at a loss for words once more.

"I would suggest calling your car service, Miss Waldorf. Your teachers are already informed that you will not be attending any more classes for the day."

Blair rose from her seat, nearly shaking. "So that's just it?" she said weakly. "You're just taking her word over mine?"

The headmistress looked at her through sharp eagle eyes. "No, that is not what I'm doing. I'm using evidence. Miss Carr is an honorable teacher who humbly changed your grade when she saw how desperate you were about it, and this is how you treat her?" She shook her head at Blair. "You must learn to respect your authorities, Blair."

"But you don't—"

"I told you that the rumor is easily traceable back to you. We will just have to see tonight at the meeting if you were spreading a rumor or the truth."

Blair's eyes widened. Miss Carr seemed also to be alarmed. The headmistress settled back in her seat and ignored the two from that point on, directing them to exit without so much as glancing in their direction. Blair glared at Miss Carr and made to leave first and gather her things from her locker. She could have caused some more trouble for herself in her anger if the young teacher had walked close after her into the hall, but for each of their own good – probably – they went in opposite directions.

* * *

A/N: It should be a little longer probably, but it's a preview, not a first chapter. XD This is going to be a neat story I think. I went and rewatched the 2x17 promo, just to get an idea of where I was going to go with this (lol) and I was SO glad to realize that the whole mention of Chuck's "mystery woman" was in the 2x17 EXTENDED promo, not the regular one which only focuses on Blair. So, this is going off of the regular one, not the extended. Thank GOD. No Elle. ;p I hope you enjoyed this! It's going to go off of a rumor that was spreading around about this time during S2 in spoilers…how the reason NB got back together was because N's family demanded it, not for any other reasons. So, that's what's going to kind of evolve here. In case you were wondering! ;D

Review! =D


	31. Idea 31: Scented Poison

A/N: Because I'm feelin' it right now. Go vote on my poll if you haven't already. Once I finally have time to sort out all my fics, I'll start writing the next BoB preview fic. =) Thanks all for those of you who participated in reading & reviewing DaP. *LOVE!*

RATED M. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

Idea 31 (**Scented Poison**) – AU – Chuck did sex for a living. He didn't have attachments. He didn't do the same girl twice. So why does this new ruby-red lips, supple skin, silky locks fancy have him begging for more? C/B

* * *

Her scent was intoxicating.

The way she stripped for him was deadly, slowly peeling off the minimal layers of a stretched, golden skirt and a black-lace push-up bra that did deadly things to his arousal. Truth be told, he'd been aroused since he'd walked into the club and seen her spinning around on the center pole in the middle of the stage, but it wasn't until he handed her a wad of cash and asked for a more private setting that she'd truly lit him on fire.

"_Chuck Bass_."

She whispered his name sultrily. He shivered at the sound of his name on her lips. It caught his breath and tightened the strain on his pants even more. He wanted to take them off, to plunge into her and have her ride him as roughly and as long as she possibly could, but he didn't have the strength to even ask her to do him that favor. He was paralyzed on the velvet couch that seemed to be sucking him deeper and deeper into it. He couldn't take his eyes away from her hips. The way they swayed drove him mad. He swore he was not going to live through this night. He knew in the morning he'd have broken through the trance she'd put him under, and the next girl he fucked would seem just as amazingly sexy and seductive as this one, but he placed that fact aside just like he did every other night at every other strip club and private room he went to.

She walked towards him at a painfully slow rate. Unintentionally, he grunted at her quiet seductive stride. The scraps of clothing that had fallen from her now appeared to be even more mesmerizing on the floor – the glitter of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Not that he could even take his eyes away from her for a second. Her deep brown tresses tumbled over her shoulders and covered parts of her breasts. It immediately signaled to him a game of hide and seek. At the moment, he didn't really want to gather up strength and wit to play a sexual game with a stripper. But he loved to play games, and she was so close it was almost painful. He fists clenched at his sides as he forced himself not to lunge at her and maintain some sort of respectable/in-control image that would make his father proud.

His reputation rather. Thinking of his father at a time and place like this just put knots in stomach, and not good ones. It made him want to barf. Luckily for him, the hot as hell seductress was practically sitting on his lap and thus forced him to change the direction of his thoughts.

"What do they call you?" he asked, nearly breathless. As glorious as her body was, he found himself transfixed with her deep down eyes.

"Queen Bee," she said, sounding humored. She wasn't making direct eye contact, but it didn't seem to matter. Her slender fingers running through his hair made him shiver and forget every and all facts that didn't align with this _Queen Bee_. For half a second, he deeply desired to know her real name, but the thought left him as soon as she ducked her head into the crook in his neck and bit hard. He stifled an almost pained groan.

"If you wanted it rough, all you had to do was ask…" he managed, his breaths become quicker, harder. His seductress chuckled above him and rubbed her ass harder against his straining erection.

"I believe I'm the one who should offering services, Mr. Bass," she purred against his ear. He shivered again, temporarily mortified when she paused in her ministrations of his skin. He couldn't even think long enough to demand that he'd paid the proper amount already. He plunged his hand into his pocket and pulled out a fistful of money. It sent him into a panic when he did not know where to put it since she had disposed of all of her clothing. She managed to chuckle and reached for the sparkly purse at the end of the couch. She stuffed the wad of green bills into it and refocused her attention on the bumbling billionaire.

Her reach across the couch had put Chuck both in a painful and anticipating position. Her body not completely touching him, kissing him, licking him created a needy restlessness in him he did not know how to control. But the alteration in how her body curved away gave him a different feel entirely and he moaned in the way she stretched, ever eager for more of her seduction. He did not bother to remind himself that nearly every woman – stripper or not – he'd slept with had done all the moves this _Queen Bee_ was doing. He just enjoyed the moment to the fullest, mostly because he could not honestly do anything else.

"Now, where were we?" she smirked, her lidded lashes beckoning him to come closer though she knew full well he could not. She'd seen this kind of reaction in men before – mostly all the time, unless they were stupidly playing hard to get in a strip club – and she knew exactly how to toy around with it.

Miraculously, Chuck found his voice. He gestured down to his crotch with shaky fingers. "Clothes. Off. _Now_."

_Queen Bee_ raised her eyebrows amused. "Indeed," she said, pulling her body back just enough to slowly unbutton and unzip his pants, his member practically bursting at the seems.

"_Oh_ _God_…" he moaned as he felt her take him out of his boxers and be stroked by her own delicate fingernails and smooth skin. Soon enough, she climbed down off the couch and took him in her mouth. He forced his lips closed tight as long as he could handle before a stream of unhealthy curse words erupted from his throat, attached with a blessed dose of moans, groans and growls. _Queen Bee_ smirked to herself. It was all too easy.

* * *

The next day when Chuck woke up, he decided the night had come and gone far too quickly. But he had enjoyed a restful night of sleep and he was pleased with that knowledge. His scarf hang casually at the far-end bed post, and he smirked lazily as he stood up and crossed the suite to his own personal stash of scotch and the ingredients meant to overcome any hangover.

He was still wearing his clothes from the night before, he realized. Well, his shirt at the very least. His pants and jacket had no doubt fallen off somewhere during the night. He couldn't recall exactly how he'd gotten back to his suite, but he had a limo driver who had been loyal practically since his birth, and far before that he was sure. That must have been his way of transportation. It wasn't as if Arthur wasn't used to him embarking into strip clubs on a regular basis. The strippers knew well enough to call him to come pick up his _employer_ when they were _finished_.

The scotch was right where he'd left it, and maybe it wouldn't do him good the night after…well, the night after any normal night for Chuck Bass, but it was one of his many "normal" addictions. This morning he drank straight from the bottle. That was when flashes of the night before spun through his head.

He gasped, almost feeling as if he'd just been through an out-of-body experience. Before he could stop it, another vision of the extremely sexy brunette sent him spinning. He gripped hold of the edge of his bar table and blinked furiously. He was breathing hard and knew very well how _not_ normal that was for him. He reached below the counter for the proper ingredients for his hang-over cure. He found them, mixed them together appropriately, and drank the disgusting drink. Then he walked over to his couch and sat down on it, running a hand through his hair.

It was then that he noticed a little, lacey, black bra sitting on the edge of his coffee table. It should not have been a surprising item in his suite, but still he picked it up and analyzed it closely. Almost idiotically, he bent his nose to smell it and recognized the scent instantly. He could always tell which girls he had slept with by the smell of their lingerie, and their body naturally.

The bra belonged to the stripper from the night before.

Chuck scanned the room rapidly, both fearful and anticipating the possibility that she had wound up in his suite. Once ducking inside the bathroom, he realized she was not there and he simply must have smuggled her belongings on his way out – no doubt against Arthur's wishes.

He mused for awhile and then clutched the bra tightly in his hand. A thought had come to him that would have seemed utterly stupid in any other situation, with any other girl, but _what stripper didn't like some extra cash? _He would go back to that strip club again tonight, request her _simply_ for the reason to return her _belongings_. As long as he was there, he might just ask nicely for a repeat show from the night before. Only if she was available, of course.

_…but, who wasn't available for Chuck Bass?_

He smirked. _No one._

* * *

A/N: If you couldn't guess, this fic would be about Chuck falling for a stripper – Blair Waldorf. This fic is _completely_ AU (though still generally started around where season 1 did). So, Chuck _doesn't_ go to school with Blair. I'm not even sure if he's friends with Nate. XD haha. I haven't worked out the details. Lol. *shrugs* Anyways, please review! Hope you loved it! ;p


	32. Idea 32: Shattered

A/N: Because I'm just in the mood for writing BoB previews right now. XD Though, I admit, this one and the other one I'm going to write tonight are def less CB-central than usual, the next one more than ever. Lol. Oh well. I am inspired tonight. XD Please review!

And vote on my poll. lol

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Idea 32 (**Shattered**) – Nate didn't lose his virginity to Serena. Blair didn't lose hers to Chuck. They lost it to each other, got married, and then he hit her. NBC

* * *

The first time it happened, they were in the Hamptons for the summer, just three years into their marriage. They had settled in only an hour prior and were just about to head out for a romantic walk on the beach when Nate informed her about a pressing problem that he'd been having for months. They began arguing about money, of all things – _"you are just like your father"_ – And then suddenly, he just hit her. He recoiled immediately afterwards, horrified at what he'd just done. But it was too late to take it back. Their vision of the perfect fairytale had shattered in an instant.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, his face as white as a ghost, his hands shaking. "I didn't mean…" he trailed off, at a loss for words.

Blair held her hand to her face and winced as she touched the bruised space on her cheek. She turned very slowly and walked out of the room before he could say anything more. He couldn't have if he'd tried. The shock still engulfed him to the very fullest. Neither of them made it to the beach. But both left the house and took a walk, in opposite directions.

When early evening approached, they came together for dinner and he apologized again. At first, she acted as if it was nothing. The throbbing on her face had stopped and she wasn't about to complain. They were the perfect couple, meant to be. It was a slip. That was all. Nate wouldn't let it go though. He was still so consumed with guilt. Finally, she acknowledged what had happened and its significance. He'd never done that before. She smiled prettily at him across the dinner table and he visibly relaxed. She had forgiven him, truly believing that it would never happen again. Nate was a good man. He'd never deliberately hurt her. He was just stressed from the ever-present demands his family pressed on him. He _needed_ his wife at a time like this. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

"It was an accident," she told him. _It didn't mean anything_, she added quietly to herself. "You love me," she said.

"I do," he told her hastily, his deep blue eyes piercing into hers with an intensity that made her believe him. She knew he meant every word, had been able to read him like a book since they were children. "I would never deliberately hurt you."

She smiled softly and returned to her plate of food, though hardly eating anything more, claiming she wasn't hungry. It didn't faze him. She'd never been big on eating whole plates full of food, had always forced him to eat her leftovers. They'd giggled over it when they were dating. She'd stuff it into his mouth too fast. He'd paid her back by kissing her full on directly afterwards.

She didn't have him finish her leftovers this time. He noticed that, made love to her sweetly that night to show her just how much he treasured her. In the morning, the incident was forgotten completely. They were the perfect couple all over again, their fairytale rebuilt.

The second time she forgave him. The third time he was more hesitant. Five times later, she couldn't even remember what they had ever been fighting over every time that he hit her. She just remembered that it burned, that this was not the boy she fell in love with, and that she wanted to get _out_.

Strange as it was, she remembered Chuck's offer when he'd bumped into her on the street and accidentally brushed the sunglasses off her face – the one's that revealed the purpling bruises she'd hardly covered up with the finest make-up. He'd asked who and why, but she hadn't answered. He still offered, but she'd walked off before he could suspect things. He surely would have never pin-pointed Nate in a million years, and she couldn't let her husband's growing career become damaged because of the unforeseen violence that seemed to have spilled out of nowhere out of the years.

So, she called him.

"I'm coming," was all he said.

That was how it started.

* * *

A/N: I should write more…lol….I usually do…but I'm tired and this is it. XD Just a forewarning, this is going to be a huge NB tragedy where Chuck saves Blair from Nate and his…surprisingly violent tendencies. But it IS going to be pretty NB central, shown as their tragedy, even if it ends with a violent, relieving CB. Heh. I don't know why, but the couples and such I watch and read about that I don't like (and in fact are very depressed over) are just intriguing and quite interesting to write about. Probably a control thing. Lol. Anyways, review! =D


	33. Idea 33: I Do Not

A/N: There is a black-out and my computer has enough energy for like 40 mins. XD *wonders if self will finish this preview in that amount of time* *doubts it* Enjoy! This preview fic like…doesn't involve Blair at all. Haha. But don't worry, I don't plan on Chuck ending up with Jenny or Allison, so, you can feel encouraged somehow. Lol. It just came to me as I was listening to "Stacy's Mom". Everyone always uses Lily in that scenario for vids and such, but I am mixin' it up. Please don't hate!

…

Idea 33 (**I Do Not**) – Post 1x02 – Chuck spots a woman he just has to have. He nearly gives up on her when he learns she's from Brooklyn, but her last name vaguely triggers familiarity. She's the mother of the girl whose brother punched him out the night before. What a perfect way to retaliate.

…

Her sandy blonde hair curled around her neck and shoulders with an elegance he'd hardly seen around his father's many conquests and temporary lovers. He knew with one look that the woman couldn't have been from the Upper East Side, and his ego would probably be permanently damaged by the fact that he actually _wanted_ her. She was modestly dressed, which should have been a huge turn-off, and she was probably near the age of his father. But she didn't look old, quite the opposite actually; she had a young face, smooth curves, and the perfect smile. He was mesmerized.

His friends surrounded him as they climbed out of his limo to one of their common hang-outs. He wouldn't be caught dead staring at the goddess he shouldn't want, the one who didn't shop at designer stores or sport a million dollar haircut. He couldn't explain her elegance, and he didn't want to. Nate and Blair calling to him caught him off guard, not only because they were on shaky ground as a couple, but also because he'd gotten mesmerized by a stranger who he would not normally deem as hot. He turned to look at his friends, and started walking in their direction. Apparently, everyone else had started walking in to the building. When he looked back to where the woman had been, she was gone. He shook off the feeling of disappointment and prepared himself for the thrilling buzz booze and _skanky_ women always brought to him.

The next day at school felt like a _huge_ smack in the face. He was obviously a complete idiot. Of course, the mysterious woman was punching nobody's little sister he'd almost raped. The fact made him brood. _Alot_. It wasn't until he saw the little blonde glancing at him warily that what he deemed a _brilliant_ idea zapped into his one-track mind.

_"I'm Chuck."_

_ "I know. I-I mean…I'm Jenny."_

He smirked and headed straight for her across the courtyard. It was lunch and he could tell she was not excited about his meeting up with her. He could also tell that, belatedly, she realized she was sitting on the steps in front of _Blair_, who he probably was _actually_ coming to talk with.

"Jenny," he greeted her. Her eyes widened immediately, unable to hide her reaction. Several moments later, like the bitch she was, Blair turned a casual eye to him.

"Bass," she said dryly. Chuck turned his gaze to the brunette who'd barely acknowledged him. He smirked at her behavior but forced himself to restrain from embarking into their usual witty banter. He was there on a _mission_. He mustn't be swayed.

"I was talking to Jenny," he informed her.

Blair raised her eyebrows in amusement. The brunette's gaze shifted over to Jenny, a slight smirk adding to the very _Waldorf_ expression. Jenny started to blush. The brunette looked back up at Chuck and shrugged, silently accepting his action.

"Continue."

Chuck smirked and looked back at Jenny, zoning all his attention on her. She looked very flustered, and he sensed she wanted to get _out_ of there and _away_ from him as soon as possible. He just wouldn't let that be an option.

"Would you allow me the pleasure of speaking with you?" He held out his hand for her to take and smiled devilishly. Her lips parted and she squirmed a bit uncomfortably. "In private?"

Her eyes flickered up to him. "Lunch is almost over," she said, grateful that she didn't stammer through her defense. Blair managed to giggle in the midst of a conversation with her other minions while appearing to murmur a word of advice to Jenny naturally.

"It just started, Little J. Settle your nerves."

Jenny turned bright red, and stood to her feet. Blair didn't watch her, but somehow Jenny knew her actions would be recorded into the Queen Bee's brain. She didn't take Chuck's hand, but he still waited for her to come with him, stepping back so he could allow her to walk in front of him – _ladies' first_. She looked up at him once, and gathered her strength.

"I don't feel good," she managed, honestly wishing she could just throw up right then on his ridiculously patterned scarf and too expensive shoes. Instead, she just gathered her lunch and turned away, back towards the schools.

Chuck stared after her in shock for the longest time. Finally he felt Blair's heated stare on him and looked down at her. The brunette was trying very hard not to laugh. She bit her lip on a sexy smile. Chuck stifled a growl and walked off.

"And that, ladies," Blair informed her minions, "is how justice is done." She reconsidered her thoughts as a few confusing glances were exchanged amongst the girls surrounding her. "Or, perhaps just mere entertainment," she said, laughing. The girls joined her.

….

A/N: Haha. I think I have a disease. XD A Chuck & Blair one. Lol. I swear, I was hardly going to have CB interact in this fic, but I've already put them together in two scenes. Clearly, I did not take into consideration the fact that Jenny was practically glued to Blair in early S1. Lol. Oh well. Maybe CB will end up together after all. XD haha. Oh, and in case you didn't catch on, Chuck is planning on using his "connection" with Jenny as a way to get to her mother.


	34. Idea 34: White Cloud in the Storm

A/N: Because while I was looking for a clip when vidding the other day, I ran into the Chuck/Elle scenes from 2x18, and was sufficiently scarred all over again. *shudders* But I was inspired for one of the previews I thought up, so…here it is. Don't hurt yourself. ;)

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

Idea 34 (**White Cloud in the Storm**) – 2x18 – Her world was falling apart. Everything was going wrong. And despite her conviction, she went to the one person she knew would understand. The little hope that she had blew out like a light when she saw her Chuck Bass looking into the eyes of a woman with more than just lust, maybe love. Chuck/Blair, Chuck/Elle

…...

_"Thank-you." Her voice was soft, alluring, grateful. She leaned in to kiss him and he gladly reciprocated. What appeared like a great effort of will, Chuck pulled back._

_ "Wait," he breathed. The girl's innocent eyes caught his. "How do you feel about Brazil?" She smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him again. Soon they were on top of each other, and Blair could hardly breathe._

Her heart was thumping wildly out of her chest. She thought she would burst. Putting Chuck behind her had been number one on her priority list. She didn't know how she'd let herself get side-tracked. School, her future years at what would have been Yale, and maintaining her spot on top of the popularity hierarchy had been important enough and easy enough to place over the hole in her heart. Now, she'd lost him to some woman he'd probably only met a week ago, some stripper who thought she could still baby Bass's heart because he was helpless after what happened with his father, and his uncle.

She knew she shouldn't have listened to the whole conversation. She'd just felt so broken at play practice with her lack of knowledge in who was scheming against her. Serena's accusations against her didn't help anything either. Everything seemed to have gone up in thin air. She didn't know where else to go. She figured Lily was as good a place as any. It had been murder trying to get away from that crazed play director who expected too much. Usually Blair had incredibly high expectations, but under the circumstances, his seemed even higher. She had to get out of there.

Unfortunately for her, the murmuring of voices just inside the penthouse caught her interest. Instead of turning around and leaving, she stayed. Briefly, she glanced around the main room to see if Lily was about. It was clear that no one else was there. Except for Chuck…and that _woman_.

Maybe she should have left when the woman – who apparently was named Elle – left to go take a shower. Or maybe she should have confronted Chuck. But all she could do was slowly slide down along the wall facing the elevator. She couldn't be seen, and she was glad for it. She didn't know if she had been planning to give Chuck another chance by coming here, but it was clear she wouldn't even get the comfort she so ached for her. Not when her almost love, who'd betrayed her more than she thought was possible, had moved on so quickly and seemed so completely infatuated with this perfect stranger. _Probably a stripper_, she mused halfheartedly.

The grunting and crying out was what finally pushed her over the edge. Chuck didn't even hear as she stood to her feet, her heel scraping against the floor as she moved back to the elevator. Chuck and Elle were stumbling up the stairs. In the back of her mind, Blair thanked him for not doing it right there in the living room. Someone less attached to him than she was would have easily been scarred by the sight, especially so soon after he'd moved back in. Serena had told her about his new living arrangements. She'd secretly been ecstatic because he'd finally taken that step she'd plead him for shortly after he returned from his lost Christmas and New Years overseas.

The elevator dinged, and she stepped inside, eager to get away from the scene of the 'crime'. She thought maybe Chuck caught her eye for a second before getting lost in the woman's lips and fumbling into his room. But she didn't want to think about it. She had to keep the tears from spilling over.

….

All thoughts of Blair fled from his mind. He almost completely believed he hadn't seen her in the penthouse earlier during his foreplay with Elle on the way to his bedroom. He was centered on Elle now, felt amazing things for her, and would be able to be made out as a hero by helping her. He didn't need to finish high school. They could start a new life together. This path had clearly been destined for him. It was like he'd entered a whole new world. He wondered if he should be thanking his father now for his extreme secrecy.

"Your father was one of my closest friends," the man sitting just in front of him said. Chuck had almost lost the point of the meeting. Now back in control, he focused entirely on the situation and just what it would mean for him and _Elle_. And their relationship together.

"Which is why I was hoping you could help me with something." He paused, smiling a bit at the memory of Elle in his arms earlier that afternoon. He was completely confident in the fact that this man would make sure everything fell into place. "My father was a member of a club—"

He was cut off. "Well, I can get you off the waiting list at any place in time. Just name it."

Chuck smiled wildly, loving the brief interruption and how in tune he was with this man, even if he never planned on speaking to him again. He had definitely been a friend of his father's. All playboys, and all loving the party life, while still maintaining a solid business. Only Chuck now planned to go solo as far as women went, starting with Elle.

"I'm not talking racquet sports. This is a gentlemen's club."

The man's brows furrowed in concern and confusion. Chuck was sure even his expression showed the preparation of a bluff. There was clearly fear in it.

"As it happens, Carter Baizen was a member too," he continued, not faltering.

"I'm not acquainted with Mr. Baizen."

"Yesterday? Park Avenue Winter? You left right when he did."

The man was smiling. Chuck thought the light had dawned with him, that everything was about to settle nicely into place. "I don't remember when I left, and I don't know anything about a gentlemen's club."

Chuck only smiled and pulled the invitation to the club out to him. "The club moves every month. There are girls there." The man vaguely looked at the invitation, amused, probably thinking Chuck was a pathetic, dreamers' boy caught in some sort of surreal realm.

"My, my, my." He placed the invitation next to him on the table between couches. "Well, Chuck," he continued, looking back at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Someone I care about is in trouble." Without a thought, Chuck was convinced he was referring to Elle. Blair wasn't involved in any of this anyways. She would never be seen at a gentlemen's club. He ignored the brief flash of her stripping and dancing at the first place he'd ever really put a mark in the business world – _Victrola_. "…and this club has something to do with it," he said. "Now, knowing my father was a member, it only stands to reason that his closest friends were too. When I go to the authorities, I'll have to suggest they investigate everyone."

The man seemed unconcerned, just drinking more of the alcohol Chuck had given him. "I'm sorry about your friend, but I don't know anything that could help." He got up to leave, mumbling something that Chuck didn't even attempt to interpret. He grabbed the man's arm before he could take another step.

"Mr. Campbell," he said, reigning in the fierce intensity in his voice for determined politeness. "Please, I care about her." His pleading eyes didn't even register on the man's face.

"I can't say anything," he informed him. Then, he walked off, and, feeling defeated and a little angry, Chuck let him. Shortly after, his phone's text ringtone went off. It was a message from Elle, telling him to meet her at the _Eastside Hotel_. He smiled softly, but the slow clacking of heels on the marble floor alerted him to a new inevitable interaction. He looked up when the sound stopped and saw Blair standing there, crestfallen. His own face feel, and every word in the human language left him.

Blair dropped her purse on the couch just a foot or so to the right of her.

"So…" she began casually, "this girl you care about, she wouldn't perchance be the slut I saw you about to get it on with earlier this afternoon…would she?"

Chuck's lips parted and his jaw dropped. He had no idea what to say. Blair took a deep breath, not knowing where else to go with that, but hoping he would suffer just from that.

"And Brazil?" she asked, suddenly reminded of the earlier conversation she had overheard. "Sounds much better than Tuscany," she told him, slick fake smile spreading across her face. Slowly, Chuck stood to his feet. When he started walking towards her cautiously, Blair tensed and took a step back. He stopped at a safe distance away.

"Blair…"

She raised her eyebrows expectantly, but nothing else came. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse. "I have to go." She turned away just as the desperation reached his eyes all over again. "I'm the star of the school play." She gave him a once over. "The one you skipped out on to play hookie with a stripper." He swallowed hard.

"Wait," he made out. She stared at him hard in the face.

"No," she said coldly. "This play is all I have left. You screwed me over, my minions are on the verge of dethroning me in silence, Serena refuses to believe that I am not the source of some new Gossip Girl post, and someone who will not speak up has sent in the Gossip Girl post of what I did to Rachel, to Yale, and now I can't—" She broke off, spotting the confusion on his face. _He didn't even know_. Slick smile was back in place. "You don't know," she said, "of course you don't." She shook her head. "I don't know what I'm doing here."

She turned away and left. He didn't stop her.

…

A/N: Review! =)


	35. Idea 35: Shattered Pieces

A/N: I meant to make this a oneshot, but I just feel like it's too cliffhangery and could be an awesome multi-chap, so it's going to be an…eventual story. Lol. This is post 4x20 w/o Raina calling Jack. Title will probably change. It was just the only thing that was coming to me. XD

….

Idea 35 (**Shattered Pieces**) – Post 4x20 – Chuck overdoses, and Blair can't help but feel somewhat guilty despite the fact that she's the one with a scratch on her face. "He overdosed, B. He's not conscious."

…

The room was dark and Serena wondered if it was in her best interest to go in. The night had been exhausting and solemn, hardly the experience Blair had probably wanted to go through immediately following her engagement. The small cut on her face had worried Serena, but the mood that came from her best friend wasn't that of fear but sadness. She could tell it had drained even more energy out of Blair just talking on the phone to her mother about Louis' proposal and how she had said yes. She had been forcing herself to somehow get back to the place she'd been before she'd gone to see Chuck. It was almost impossible because he'd brought her down so much. Serena knew she shouldn't have insisted on it, but it seemed she was the only one that really cared about Chuck through all of this. He deserved to know the truth, even if it hurt him.

However, the night in and of itself could be described as nothing short of horrible – aside from the engagement Blair had been so thrilled about when it had happened. Everything was such a mess, and Serena feared it would take more than one night of sleep, if she even got any, to get Blair back to the happy place she'd been in during the last week. That was why she was hesitant to go into the room and wake Blair with her news.

"Blair," she whispered into the darkness.

No response.

"Blair," she said again, walking closer to the bed. She could hear the even breathing of her best friend and was fairly sure she was sleeping and that she should just let her sleep and call her in the morning with any news.

"I'm sleeping, Serena," Blair said quietly in a voice that very clearly said she was far from sleep.

Serena sighed and closed the distance between them. She sat on the bed next to where Blair lay and watched her as the moonlight streamed in through the window.

"You don't sound like you're sleeping," she said softly, brushing a few curls out of her best friend's face as she lie there, eyes wide open staring at the wall.

Blair sighed. She wanted to open up to Serena and just spill out everything she was thinking and feeling, but she just didn't have the strength to do it. From the mess that had been her attempt to prove herself the perfect princess to Louis' proposal to Serena's admission that she was hoping she would have picked Chuck without thinking twice to the final horrific scene with Chuck at his penthouse leaving her dashing away with a small cut on her face, there was no way she could just open up about all of that. She didn't have the strength, and Serena was still partially on her bad side.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Serena asked.

Blair realized then that there would be no escaping her best friend, but for once that wasn't the reason she was deliberately avoiding speaking about the whole turn of events. She was just too tired, and she hated that the exhaustion that threatened to consume her still wouldn't let her sleep.

"No," she said, hoping that would close off the discussion for good, or at least for the rest of the night. The simple word left a million options that couldn't be contemplated tonight. It would force Serena back to bed.

Serena bit her bottom lip and debated her options. Blair had been through so much. She could imagine what she must be thinking and feeling. But she was awake and she knew she must still love Chuck, despite what had all happened. She would want to know. Maybe with how cross with him now she wouldn't, but deep down she would want to and Serena owed it to her to let her know. She'd hate her later if she didn't tell her right when she knew.

"B, Chuck's in the hospital," she said very quietly.

It couldn't be described as snapping up and turning around towards her in a flurry, but it was definitely not done in slow motion. Suddenly the brunette was facing her with wide scared eyes and a trembling bottom lip.

"_What_?" she asked, all traces of fear evident in her voice if they had not been visible on her face before.

Serena nodded slowly and then looked down at the phone she still had clutched in her hand. "Mom just called me. They're on their way to the hospital. She told us not to worry, but—"

Blair cut her off, feeling desperate. "When, how—"

"I guess he overdosed."

"_Overdosed_?" Demands rang in her eyes, threatening to burst into tears.

"Five bottles of scotch and two full pill bottles." She paused, bracing herself for the final douse. "He's not conscious."


	36. Idea 36: Chase Me Down I Won't Catch You

A/N: I wrote this awhile ago…I should have posted it but I think I wanted to put more to the preview. Ah well, here it is. I'm not really interested in starting this up any time soon, but it is in my mind, just so you know. ;)

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

Idea 36 – (**Chase Me Down, I Won't Catch You**) – based off 4x12+ spoilers – mistakes and broken hearts were too familiar to them. It seemed it was finally time to let go. "I loved you with all my heart, Chuck, but maybe we're just not meant to be." CBDLR

….

"Wow. You sound really serious about her," he remarked, continuing to stare at what looked to be his love-struck idiot of a best friend as he poured a scotch from behind the bar. Chuck nodded along, smiling.

"She's fantastic," he said, his voice full of pride and enthusiasm, longing to be with her again soon too it sounded like. "I swear she wants to have sex more than I do." He chuckled, taking a sip of the alcoholic beverage in his hand. Nate's eyes widened briefly in amusement.

"Sounds like a true Chuck Bass original."

"Oh, she is," he said, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he made his way around the bar and walked into the living room. Nate thought he heard a dinging sound in the background, but ignored it due to the fact that his best friend seemed to be maintaining all of his attention. He didn't hear any other sound following – except Chuck's content sigh, that is – so he decided to ignore it.

"You definitely didn't sound this…ecstatic when you brought Eva back with you."

Chuck shook his head and nearly scoffed. "I wasn't Chuck Bass then, Nathaniel. This is the real deal. I haven't felt this way in a _long_ time." He took another sip of his drink and relaxed into the chair. Nate eased himself onto the arm of the long couch.

"The _real deal_, huh?"

"Mmm."

"So, I take it Blair's completely out of the picture, then?"

Chuck's eyes flashed to his. For a second or two, Nate actually thought the brunette looked furious at him. "She understands." Nate raised his brows in disbelief.

"Really," he said dryly.

"She didn't ask me to wait, Nathaniel. I have every right to be dating other people."

"It doesn't sound like casual dating to me, Chuck. It sounds like it's getting serious." He paused, waiting for his best friend to digest that information, the statement of fact he'd made blatantly clear just now. "Don't you think that's something Blair might want to know?"

It looked like Chuck wanted to say something, but he couldn't form the words, the thoughts. It looked like his head was spinning, like he was confused, torn maybe between the overwhelming lust for Raina and what was supposed to be undying love for Blair. The sound of heels on the marble floor made Nate turn around. She must have been deadly quiet before, wanting to hear the whole conversation. Now she probably wished she hadn't. Never before had Nate seen Blair Waldorf looking so broken. He could have sworn she was shaking.

"Blair," Chuck breathed before he could say a word. Quickly but far too quietly he placed his glass of scotch on the end table beside his chair. He started to rise from his seat but the distance closing between him and Blair seemed to be overwhelming her. She got incredibly tense and Nate found himself feeling very unease. He wanted to keep them apart because Blair looked on the verge of breaking down and actually falling onto the floor. But he knew they should probably talk about how things stood between them. It was always so very complicated when it came to what would be _best_ for Chuck and Blair.

"Blair," Nate finally said, moving faster than Chuck to get to her. He grasped her shoulders and looked into her crestfallen face, her ever darkening deep brown eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked gently, not even bothering to participate in the 'necessities' of small talk. Finally she looked up at him and nodded assuredly at him, trying to ignore the brimming of tears in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Of course, I'm okay, Nate. Why wouldn't I be?" He nodded once and let his hands drop to his sides. She wiped at her eyes before the threatening tears fell and avoided his gaze momentarily. "I just, uh…have to talk to Chuck about something. So, could you…?" She looked back at him and he understood the notion clearly. He was worried on leaving the two of them alone together, especially that he knew for sure where they both stood now. But she asked him and he would not deny her, not when she was looking so broken before him. He nodded.

"Okay," he said, moving past her towards the elevator. "Call me if you need anything." He barely saw her nod out of the corner of his eye before entering the elevator and having the doors close behind him.

She walked straight across the living room, straight to him still standing stock still in the middle of the living room. Having watched the entire interaction between her and Nate hadn't helped him plan out a proper reaction in the least. He probably looked like a complete idiot still standing there and not saying anything. The truth was that he really hadn't thought about Blair too often since he'd started dating Raina and been around her so much. But it was obvious now that that was his biggest mistake. The last thing he'd ever want to do was hurt Blair Waldorf, whatever she was to him now. Friend, acquaintance, scheming partner, stranger, lover, future wife. Whatever she was, it was a blur to him at the moment.

"So?"

"How much did you hear?" he asked cautiously.

"Enough," she spat. He sighed and slid his hands into his pockets.

"Look, Blair—"

"So it's true?" she asked, her bottom lip quivering as she tried to maintain the furious façade she held tightly in place. He looked from the floor to her demanding, frightened face and didn't know how to respond. His mouth hung open as the wheels in his head turned. The tears in her eyes threatened to destroy him, no matter how much he pushed that crushing thought aside.

"Do you love her?" she asked, a scoff just around the corner as she crossed her arms across her chest and stared him down, unable to maintain eye contact for very long. She didn't want to see the truth in his eyes, if it was something she couldn't bear to hear, let alone accept. When he said nothing for a long time, she sighed deeply, hoping she wouldn't cry. She wiped at her eyes again, just to be sure.

"If two people are meant to be together…they'll find their way back." She slowly looked back into his frozen face. "That's what you said." The tears were finding their way into her voice. It seemed if they could not travel through liquid, they would do so through crackling sound waves. "Did you not think we were…"

"No, Blair, I…" he started walking towards her, desperate now and knowing completely that he'd been too silent before even if he hadn't had the slightest idea what to say to her. He didn't want to lie to her. He truly believed his feelings for Raina were _real_. He didn't know where that put her.

"Or did you just change your mind when you ran into a supermodel that had no morals and only acted on sex-impulses as you do," she spat. Her emotions were flooding over and the closer he got to her, the farther away she wanted to be. She started backing away. "I don't have time for this. I…I don't need to hear it." She was storming off and he felt like his whole world had just fallen to pieces all around him, broken into a million fragments of shattered glass.

"Blair, wait—"

She stopped suddenly and swirled around in a flurry to face him. He stopped immediately, was well aware of the tears now pouring down her face like a raging river right after the storm. It broke his heart, made him hate he ever felt anything, even if he couldn't help feeling. He hated himself.

"Time and time again, you've told me that the last thing you ever wanted to do was hurt me, that you just want me to be happy."

"I do, Blair." He closed the distance between them and took her hands in his own. "That's all I want."

"Then why do this to me?" she cried, sobbing very suddenly, loudly. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her, but he felt too weak and he knew she'd push him away. "How am I supposed to think you even want me anymore when you're getting so seriously involved with a _tramp_ like her?"

He was offended. He knew where she was coming from, but it still irked him. He dropped her hands. "Raina is not a tramp," he said, as if the suggestion was absolutely ridiculous. She scoffed and backed away.

"And now you're defending her. Great. Just _fantastic_. She's the girl you always wanted, right?" The sarcasm in her voice was plain as day. "No emotional drama, no _love_ involved. Oh wait, I forgot. You're "falling" for her." She rolled her eyes and turned away, blinking away her tears as best as she could.

"Blair…" his outstretched arm fell to his side as she turned around again. "Don't go."

"And why should I stay?" she dared. She walked back towards him, intent on her purpose. She looked furious and mad as hell, but the fury faded almost instantly to be replaced by a completely heartbroken face with a million tears streaming down it. "It was suppose to be us, Chuck. It was supposed to be us!" She was sobbing loud and hard and he couldn't move a muscle. "You were supposed to _wait_ for me."

He stared at her, feeling helpless. Because he knew she was telling the truth. Barely a month ago he'd fully intended on waiting. She'd been all he wanted, and he was proud of her progression, loved seeing her rise on her way to the top, knowing that they'd be together soon. He knew that he wanted that still. He just couldn't feel it as strongly with Raina fulfilling all his immediate desires in the present. And he knew it was partially because he hadn't let Blair fully get involved. He'd thought it was for the best.

"There's still…"

"Time?" she nearly screeched, baffled by his poor attempt at mending things. "No, Chuck. Not when you're like this." She shook her head. The sobs were impossible to stifle but she knew she had to get away from him. He wasn't even trying to comfort her. He barely spoke at all. She couldn't bear it. When the elevator doors sufficiently closed around her, she heard him call for her once more. She just closed her eyes and lay her head back against the elevator wall. She knew she was very close to crumbling to the ground, but she wouldn't let herself. She would compose herself enough to walk about freely in public without wandering eyes. She would crash and burn at home.

Her hands were shaking as she took out her phone from her purse and tried as hastily as she could to make it to the contacts' list and punch in the number of someone who wasn't busy and would listen to her, who strangely had been listening to her a lot lately. It was weird, but she wasn't about to analyze that situation right now. She was desperate.

The sound of her own ragged breathing was awful. Teamed up with the endless ring tone made matters even worse. He _had_ to pick up. He _had_ to. Finally, someone picked up.

"Dan?"


	37. Idea 37: With This Pretense, I Thee Wed

A/N: This idea came to me and wouldn't leave me alone all week. As promised though, I am only popping a preview in this bunch of previews to avoid starting another multi-chap. ;) Also, usually these previews are assumed to be what starts out each fic when I finally start it off, but this particular preview will be taking place much later in the story.

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

Idea 37 (**With This Pretense, I Thee Wed**) – AU 1x07 – Bart decides just the thing that would make his son take responsibility and grow up. An arranged marriage after he graduates college. To Blair Waldorf. CB

….

She heard the door to the hotel room open and sighed from inside the bathroom. This so wasn't what she had signed up for. True any humiliation from the Archibald's bankruptcy had escaped her family once her mother had decided to take Bart Bass up on his offer. As a minor at the time, she hadn't had much say in the matter, especially with Nate's prior infidelity to her and clear still infatuation with her best friend being constantly thrown in her face by her mother, who had somehow found out. But Chuck Bass? Really?

The terms were clear. If he cheated on her at any point during their first (and only, no doubt) year of marriage, she would not only get a huge chunk of cash but also full rights to an immediate divorce and anything else that she'd felt she hadn't been able to touch during that time.

It was now her sole goal in life to make sure that he cheated. Neither she nor Chuck had been forced to stay "celibate" for each other during the five-year period before their marriage would take place, but no guy had dared to date her once they became aware of her situation. Her insistence that it would hardly last a day didn't convince any of them. They didn't want to become seriously involved with a girl that would, however temporarily, have to be married to another man – _boy_, rather.

Of course there were those who were only interested in casual dating or a one-night stand, to which Blair Waldorf scrunched up her nose and scoffed in disgust.

She was classy, not desperate.

At any rate, the time had finally come. Both Eleanor and Bart were certain this would last. Chuck had after all gone to college, at Princeton, cheated his whole way through flawlessly and achieved not only an honors diploma but a whole slew of fraternity girls on his 'to-fuck' list. It was intolerable. If their parents knew of his activities, they never let on. He'd followed through on going to college and graduating. He'd stayed in touch with her, though she made sure that was as minimal as possible and he didn't push her for which she was grateful for. To put the icing on the cake, he'd showed up well-groomed to their wedding, said the generic vows in the most, sincere, heartfelt way and put on a good show at the reception.

Serena had been there by her best friend's side, keeping her strong and the mood light and cheerful, suggesting that maybe there was a slight chance this could work out, to which Blair scoffed, grimaced and determined she would be divorced before the week was out.

For the wedding night at least though, she told herself she would at least the play the part. She wouldn't overexert herself, but the least she could do was flaunt some lacy lingerie that would remind him of some busty whore he could impale himself on – maybe a wedding guest! That thought was thrilling.

Taking a deep breath, she arranged her curls as best as she could, examined her perfect make-up, and looked over the black, lacy lingerie teddy that clung to her form, ending at high-thigh and pushed up her breasts so they were in full view, small that they were. Another turn off, she was sure.

She glanced at the higher than high black heels on the floor but decided that would be overdoing it. As would the black, fishnet stockings. Not to mention the nuisance they'd be. It was disturbing that Serena had had such a precise list of things to wear on your wedding night, well aware that her best friend was marrying the very last person on earth that she would ever willingly choose. Well, except Dan Humphrey, but that point was moot and was not to be brought up since Serena was still wounded from their latest break-up and going to Nate for "comfort" – a fact that had not gone unnoticed by Blair.

No, she wasn't still hung up on her high school love. But the fact that the best friend had choices, and one of them had once been hers was irritating.

So no, she didn't dig in the ever fresh – and yet so very old – wound that was Dan Humphrey.

Outside the bathroom, she heard the quiet sound of Chuck shrugging out of his jacket and slipping out of his shoes, opening the closet and then closing it after he'd placed both inside.

"Blair?" he called out, probably wondering if she was even there, despite the fact that the bathroom door was closed and the light could be visibly scene from the space just above the floor.

"Be out in a minute," she called lightly, careful to keep her voice light and casual. Her number one fear of tonight was not so much that she would fail in turning Chuck off – since he was hardly picky in his sexual partners – but that she would let herself get emotionally involved.

As fate would have it, at twenty-two, she had yet to lose her virginity. There was a whole mess of emotions that went along with that. But, if things went as planned, she had no need to be concerned with that either.

He was undoing his bowtie when she finally walked out into the hotel room. Technically, it was a honeymoon suite, and the most lavish she'd ever seen, complete with a massive king-sized bed, a hot tub and a small pool with a slide just off the side of the kitchen and second sitting room.

Really. The Basses had gone through too much trouble for something that simply wouldn't last.

She'd been awestruck and enthralled by the site on first entering, but luckily she had her emotions in check now. That had been hours ago when she'd left the reception downstairs to prep and Chuck had been busy still drinking with Nate and some of the other guys.

_So, he hadn't noticed she went missing and thus had completely lost the opportunity to carry her over the threshold on their wedding night, so what?_ This wasn't a love match. She would be able to have the full princess experience on her next wedding night, to someone much more deserving of her.

His eyes bulged when he saw her, but she refused to dwell on it and instead just plopped herself on the bed, crossing her legs at the ankles and folding her hands across her torso.

"Wow," he breathed, still staring at her. She was stunning.

"Did you have fun downstairs?" she asked nonchalantly, opening the drawer on the nightstand beside her so she could fish out the latest of one of her favorite magazines and started to flip through it. When he didn't respond she pulled back the magazine to look at him. He looked dumbfounded. "With Nate and the guys?" she prodded.

He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Yes." He started unbuttoning his shirt, ridding himself of his cufflinks and setting them on the table when he reached her. "I didn't know you'd left." He picked up her hand to kiss the back of it, but she pulled it away before it reached his lips and gripped her magazine again.

"I had to get ready," she said on half a yawn, flipping another page.

Chuck pushed past her odd behavior to smirk and drink her in again.

"You look exquisite."

She sighed. "Thank-you."

When it was clear he'd lost her attention, he took the magazine from her and put it back inside the still half-opened drawer.

"Blair."

She raised her eyebrows in question.

"It's our wedding night."

"I'm aware, Chuck." She reached for the drawer handle again but he caught her wrist before she got there.

"Do you know what newlyweds _do_ on their wedding night?" he asked, speaking slowly as if to a child.

Her lips parted but then she gave him a cool smile.

"No one's stopping you, Chuck."

He smirked.

"Do what you like with me," she said simply, readjusting herself so she was lying flat on top of the covers.

He told himself those words should thrill him, should get him hotter than he was when he saw her walk out of the bathroom, but they were so casual, cold almost, very blasé. When she closed her eyes and folded her hands across her stomach again, he became very disgruntled, but continued to undress himself regardless.

"Don't forget to put a condom on," she said, her eyes still shut. "I absolutely refuse to be impregnated by you, especially on my wedding night."

He chuckled.

"Don't worry, Waldorf, I always come prepared."

Soon, he was hovering over her. She kept her eyes firmly shut.

"I'm _here_," he cooed.

"I know," she sighed.

His brows furrowed. "Look at me."

She opened her eyes. "Making demands already?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Well, it would help if you could get a little more involved here."

"How much more involved can I get?"

He scoffed. "Well, for starters, you could kiss me."

She rolled her eyes. "So I have to initiate things? Didn't I do enough when I walked out of the bathroom in this?" She gestured to her ensemble.

He looked her over again and felt himself harden.

"Definitely appealing, I agree, but…"

"Well, that settles it then." She reached her hand out for the drawer again, which he reluctantly didn't manage to stop in time for her to pull out another object. This time a sleeping mask which she promptly put on.

He scoffed.

She lifted one corner of it to look at him.

"Something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"_Hell, yes_," he ground out. "We should be _fucking_, not…whatever _this_ is."

Annoyed, now, she ripped off her mask and sat up, sending some of her curls flying and narrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm right _here_, Chuck. I'm not stopping you from doing whatever you want to do. So, quit complaining and just _do_ something already."

His mouth opened and closed and then his eyes narrowed angrily.

"You're _not_ involved here. By far, you're being more difficult than any of the virgins I've ever bedded in my life," he spat.

She scoffed. "I'm sorry about your lack of enthusiasm, Chuck. Truly. But we both know what this is. Don't pretend it's anything else."

"What? An arranged marriage?"

She looked at him coolly, acknowledging the statement.

"So, you won't give me one good fuck cause I'm not in love with you? You're not in love with me either."

"You are incapable of love. That's not what this is about and you know it."

He grumbled and climbed off of her and stepped back into his boxers.

"You're overthinking this, Waldorf."

She got off the bed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You want a good fuck?"

He spun around. "Yeah. Just one time, Blair. That can't be too much for your mind to comprehend."

She smiled slyly.

"Look no further then."

His shoulder relaxed, the tension easing out of him.

"You have to get involved, Blair. _Participate_."

"Oh, you won't have to worry about me participating," she said with a smile.

He felt warm and slid into a smarmy smirk.

"I'm glad to hear that." He started walking towards her, but she put her hand on his chest before he reached her.

He looked down at it and back at her face, then frowned.

"This way," she said, leading him in the direction of the pool.

He felt his blood pump faster and his heart start racing. Sex in the pool on his wedding night. How much hotter could it get? When they arrived on the scene to find a busty blonde, brunette and redhead in barely there black bikinis sitting on the pool steps, Chuck froze and then looked at her.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Your wedding present." She smiled pristinely.

His eyebrows furrowed, his highly jacked libido was telling him this was the best night of his life. Not only had he married one of the hottest girls he'd ever seen, but she wanted to consummate their marriage with three additional hot women.

There was a catch though. And he knew that in the way that her eyes twinkled and her smile widened.

"You want to consummate our marriage with them?"

She laughed. "Oh Chuck, of course not. You wanted a good fuck, didn't you?"

He turned slightly in question.

"Well, you and I both know I can't give you that."

His lips parted.

"After all, I'm still a virgin." She winked and walked away. "I won't wait up." She closed the sliding door shutting him off from the bedroom and returned to the bed to read her magazine and shortly after call Serena on her success.

For his part, Chuck turned back to the sultry looking ladies just waiting to be ravaged and in that moment could honestly say that he had never been more torn in his life.

And it wasn't just because his father had sworn to cut him off (meaning, his funds) temporarily if he couldn't manage to stay faithful during that whole first year of marriage.

…

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Softspoken will be updated next. =) Also, this preview basically cuts out the second half of 1x07, which is why it's AU but in that ep. The NB break-up scenario will prob still be implied, but Bart doesn't come back and approve Victrola, and neither does the CB hook-up happen.


End file.
